


Detached | Seungjin

by seungfluff



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Broken Families, M/M, Mpreg, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungfluff/pseuds/seungfluff
Summary: "He's gone, Hwang Hyunjin is gone.""A-After what happened to us that night?"In which Seungmin and Hyunjin were once lovers, and one night, something happened between them. Days later, Seungmin found out his boyfriend was already engaged to someone else... leaving Seungmin with something they both never expected... or someone?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

The two boys watched their friend from afar, who was currently playing with his adorable little girl.

"Lix."

"Hm?"

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

He utters a sigh as he shook his head, "I don't know. It's been years already. But if he does..."

"If he does... what are we supposed to do?"

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

"Jinnie!"

Hyunjin turned around and he immediately let himself fall into his boyfriend, hugging him tight.

The raven-haired chuckled, "You missed me too much?"

Seungmin nodded, "I haven't seen you for a week, after all! No texts or calls from you too! I thought you already left me!" He whined, pouting his lips.

Seungmin noticed his eyes got a bit paranoid, not looking straight to him until he cleared his throat, "Minnie, I love you okay? How can I ever leave someone like you?"

"Promise that you'll never leave me?" He asked, taking his pinky finger out.

"Yeah, I promise." He replied, interlocking their pinkies.

"Anyway, how was your trip?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? Only fine? Come on, tell me the details!"

"Well... my parens are doing good. My sister is good as well. Hm... nothing much to share, I guess?"

"Then why weren't you answering my calls and texts?"

"I... I had a lot of things to do back there."

"Care to tell me what exactly those things are?"

He sighed, "Seungmin, I just came back from a trip so I'm really tired. I would really appreciate it if you stop asking questions for now."

He bits his lip as Hyunjin said those words. He understood him because he is indeed tired from the trip but he wasn't just expecting his response. It was the first time for him seeing his boyfriend like that.

Hyunjin noticed Seungmin's sudden mood change making him sigh again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you, I'm just really tired."

Seungmin gives him a reassuring smile, "It's fine, I understand."

Hyunjin held his hand and squeezed it, leaning in to kiss the younger's forehead, "Thank you."

They then made their way to Hyunjin's car to drive back to their dorm.

Hyunjin and Seungmin have been dorm mates ever since High School started. It's also what started everything between them. However, their high school days are about to end and Seungmin still doesn't know what the future holds for the both of them.

"Finally home." Hyunjin said as he let himself flop comfortably on the couch as soon as the two entered their dorm.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something?" Seungmin asked.

He shut his eyes and hummed, "No, I'm fine. I just wanna rest." He said, his voice getting softer with each word.

A small smile curved on Seungmin's lips as I watch his boyfriend fall asleep slowly.

_He really is tired, isn't he?_

Seungmin grabbed a blanket from the room and covered him with it to prevent him from catching any cold. He dimmed the lights and gave Hyunjin a kiss on the forehead before making his way to his bed. He took one final glance at him before laying down and shutting his eyes close.

_Yeah, we should rest. Tomorrow is a special day after all._

* * * * *

He woke up, a smile forming on his lips in excitement as he think of what day it is today. He immediately got out of the bed and went out of the room, anticipating that Hyunjin would be in the living room but no, it was empty.

"Jinnie?"

Not even any sound from the shower can be heard. He then noticed a note attached on the fridge.

_"I didn't want to wake you up when you were sleeping so soundly. I'll be heading to school first. Oh and don't worry, I'll just be having my breakfast outside as well."_

A sigh escaped from Seungmin's lips. His mood completely changed, his morning becoming a not-so-happy one.

He walked my way towards the calendar attached to the door, putting his forefinger on the encircled date which is today.

"Did he forget what day it is today?"

He lets out another sigh and shook his head, "It's fine! He's probably just tired. I'm sure he'll remember it later!" He said to himself, trying to cheer up.

He opened my closet only to take another glance at the hoodie he bought for him, making his lips curve into a smile. "I hope he likes it."

* * * * *

Seungmin was starting to get worried, his boyfriend doesn't seem to remember at all.

_Did he seriously forget a special day like this? The date is literally on the board!_

Classes were about to end Seungmin just kept staring on the date written on the board, hoping that Hyunjin will soon realize what day it is today.

But no. Classes just ended and no sign of him remembering it. They didn't even have a normal conversation during lunch, Hyunjin seems to be quite all day.

_Is he still tired?_

"Minnie?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Hyunjin was already standing in front of him. "Oh, Jinnie."

He chuckled, "You're spacing out again. Come on, let's go home."

Seungmin nodded and held his boyfriend's hand as they walk their way back to our dorm. He kept his silence during their walk, a lot of thoughts going through in his head.

They arrived at the dorm and Hyunjin did his own thing, putting his airpods on and scrolling through his social media as he sat on the couch. Seungmin stood there, staring at him as he try to prevent himself from being overdramatic.

Seungmin then decided to take the trash out. He went out of the room and made his way to the garbage room, dumping the trash in there. He sighed one more time before heading his way back to their dorm. Before he could even open the door, he thought of something.

_He's just tired, maybe if I bring some drinks and food, he'll remember right?_

A smile curved into Seungmin's lips as he felt the excitement rush through him. He turned his back and made his way to the convenience store to buy the two of them some snacks and some beer. He has always been the simple type of person who doesn't like celebrating luxuriously. After all, Seungmin doesn't have the money to do so.

Hyunjin is one rich guy, like he literally is a rich guy. Regardless of Hyunjin's richness, Seungmin treats him like a normal person. He doesn't ask him for stuffs, he's not materialistic after all. Being with him is enough for Seungmin.

He payed for the drinks and snacks in the counter before making his way back to the dorm again.

He returned to the building with a smile on his face with so much anticipation. But as he enters the room,

"Jinnie—"

Hyunjin was already asleep.

A sigh came out of his mouth again, dropping the plastic bag to the table.

"You really did forgot, huh."

Seungmin didn't want to overreact, but it pains him to think that his boyfriend actually forgot about today.

He puts the drinks on the fridge and the snacks on the cabinet. Seungmin takes another glance at Hyunjin for a while, then he walked towards him, crouching to meet his eye level.

"Happy anniversary, Jinnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Seungmin woke up with Hyunjin beside him. The younger assumed his boyfriend must've woke up in the middle of the night. His arms were around Seungmin's waist, hugging him comfortably. A smile crept into Seungmin's face just by the sight of his boyfriend.

Seungmin slowly removed Hyunjin's arm from him, getting out of bed. He sighed as he check the calendar.

_Our anniversary has passed... and he didn't remember it._

He went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the both of them. His mood was completely down the whole time, he just couldn't bring himself to be happy.

He understands him, he really does. But it was understandable for him to be upset. After all, anniversaries only come once a year.

He cleaned up after eating his breakfast. He left Hyunjin's breakfast on the table before preparing for school. Usually, Hyunjin and Seungmin would go together in school, but today just doesn't feel like a mood for the younger. He doesn't even think he can look at him straight in the eye. He left a note on the table, telling him he's going ahead. He took another glance at him, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before leaving for school.

* * * * *

Hyunjin woke up, trying to find the figure beside him. As he opened his eyes, he realized his boyfriend was not by his side. He stretched his arms before getting out of bed. As he made his way to the kitchen, there was already breakfast prepared in the table, but Seungmin was nowhere to be found. He then noticed a note attached on the fridge.

_"Jinnie, I'm going ahead. I prepared you breakfast, I hope you like it :)"_

Hyunjin shrugged and proceeded to eat his breakfast while he scroll through my social media. Not long enough, he prepared for school and dressed himself in his uniform.

He opened the fridge to get some water when he suddenly noticed a bunch of beers stocked inside making him confused. He opened the cabinet above and saw a lot of chips.

"What's with all these food and drinks? Did Seungmin buy them?"

He shook his head and decided to shrug it off. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed his way to the campus.

As he arrived in their classroom, he noticed Seungmin was not sitting in their normal place. Usually, the two of them sit beside each other during class, but today was different. Seungmin was by the window, near the front. He was about to take a seat next to Seungmin's seat but apparently, someone already did.

Hyunjin watched Seungmin almost the whole time. He found the younger rather unusual today. Seungmin would usually be focusing on the lecture but instead, he was watching the birds outside the window, as if he was in another world.

As class ended he made his way to Seungmin's direction. He tapped on his shoulder while the younger was packing his things. Seungmin flinched as he felt the tap, eyes widening as he sees Hyunjin.

"J-Jinnie..."

Hyunjin leaned closer to him, "You okay?"

Seungmin nodded, looking away from Hyunjin's eyes. "Y-Yeah..."

Hyunjin sighed, leaning away and ruffling Seungmin's hair. "I don't know what you're going through right now but cheer up, okay?"

Seungmin gave him a nod and smiled. _Yeah, sure._

"How about we go to—"

Before Hyunjin could even finish his sentence, Seungmin grabbed Felix's arm who was just by his side, "S-Sorry! I can't today, Felix and I have somewhere to go to."

Felix furrowed his brows in confusion, "We do?"

Seungmin stepped on Felix's foot making the latter scrunch his face in pain, "We do! Right?" Seungmin said, giving an intense look to his best friend.

"R-Right."

Hyunjin just tilted his head in confusion as he watched Seungmin and Felix walk out of the classroom hurriedly.

Suddenly, he felt an arm around his shoulder. As he glance to the side, he saw Changbin.

"Yah, Hyunjin-ah! How are you feeling today, hm?"

"I'm feeling normal, Seo Changbin. Thank you for asking."

Changbin hummed, "Huh, you are pretty normal. I thought you'd be bragging to me for yesterday."

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's with yesterday?"

"Oh— didn't you and Seungmin just had your 3rd year anniversary yesterday?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened as he heard Changbin's words. "Shit."

"Why?"

"That was yesterday?!"

"Yeah! Wait— don't tell me you forgot about it?!"

_Is that why there were drinks and snacks in our dorm?_

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, immediately grabbing his bag and rushing out of the classroom.

Changbin stood there dumbfounded, blinking his eyes as he try to process the situation.

"Did he literally forgot their fucking anniversary?"

* * * * * 

Seungmin sighed as he leaned against the wall, lowering his head. "Sorry for dragging you out here so suddenly, Lix."

Felix chuckled, "It's fine. Why were you even avoiding him?"

"He... he forgot our anniversary."

"Woah, what?"

"Jinnie... he forgot our anniversary was yesterday. Even today, he doesn't know that it had already passed. We never even got to celebrate..."

"Dude, that's fucked up."

Seungmin sighed, "It is. I don't want to be overdramatic, you know. He's tired from his trip, so I don't really blame him. But... I just can't bring myself to talk to him normally as if nothing happened."

"Oh, Seungmo." Felix muttered as he wrapped his arms around his friend, giving him a comforting hug. "It'll be okay."

Seungmin buried his face on Felix's shoulder as he sighed. Suddenly. he heard footsteps making him look up only to see his boyfriend who was sweating probably from running.

"J-Jinnie..."

Felix pulled away as he realized Hyunjin was there. He gave Seungmin a nod and said, "I'm going ahead, Seungmo."

"Wait—"

Before Seungmin could even stop Felix, the latter already walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Seungmin bits his lip, lowering his head to avoid eye contact from Hyunjin's eyes. Hyunjin slowly walked closer to him, placing his fingers on Seungmin's chin and lifting his face up. "Minnie..."

Seungmin refused to look at Hyunjin's eyes, he just couldn't do it. Hyunjin sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist and leaning closer to the younger's ear, "I'm sorry."

Seungmin breathes heavily and hugged his boyfriend back, "It's okay."

Seungmin has always been that type of person in their relationship. He's not very emotional so he tends to forgive without hesitation. What Hyunjin did might've caused Seungmin such pain but the younger was willing to set it all aside. 

After all, his boyfriend did apologize. What else was he supposed to do?

* * * * *

"I-I bought this hoodie for you." Seungmin said as he slowly handed his gift to Hyunjin. "I'm sorry that it's not a branded clothing. I didn't have—"

"Shh." Hyunjin shushed, placing his hand on Seungmin's cheeks, "I love it, thank you."

A smile curved into Seungmin's lips as he hug his boyfriend tightly, "I love you."

Hyunjin patted his head and whispered, "I love you too, baby. I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary. I just— had a lot things going through my mind right now."

Seungmin shook his head, "It's fine, I understand."

Seungmin pulled away from the hug and Hyunjin immediately crashed his lips on the other's. Seungmin immediately complied by the action, moving his lips against his boyfriend's perfectly. Hyunjin kept on pushing Seungmin in the kiss until the younger's back hit the door to their bedroom. Hyunjin placed his hand on the door knob, twisting it open, not breaking the kiss between them and pushing Seungmin inside before locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungmin opens his eyes, feeling the back pain on his body from what happened to him and Hyunjin last night. He sees Hyunjin out of the bed, buttoning his white dress shirt as if he was about to go somewhere.

"Jinnie?" Seungmin called out as he rubbed his eyes.

Hyunjin glanced to his direction, "Oh, Minnie. You're awake." 

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, grandfather called for an urgent meeting."

"About what—"

Before Seungmin could even ask about the 'urgent meeting,' Hyunjin leaned in and gave a quick kiss on Seungmin's lips, "I need to go, baby. Take care, okay?" He said as he grabbed his phone and his suitcase before leaving his boyfriend alone in the room.

Seungmin sighed, "He's really one busy person, huh."

He tried to get out of the bed but his back pain is preventing him to. He sighed, grabbing his hoodie from the side and putting it on instead. He leaned by the headboard of the bed and turned his eyes to the window, staring at the clear skies. 

"Hyunjin's grandfather... huh."

Seungmin couldn't help but recall the past about his boyfriend's grandfather. The meeting of the two are quite cliché of a story, if you'll ask. It was Hyunjin who first fell in love with Seungmin. Seungmin has always been the ignorant type of person who doesn't really care about other people unless they're his friends, but Hyunjin was determined to get Seungmin. 

The love story of the two started when they were assigned to be dorm mates for the rest of their high school life which Hyunjin took as an opportunity to court Seungmin. He had to go through a lot of rejections but in the end, he was able to make Seungmin fall in love with him.

However, meeting Hyunjin's family was quite the problem for Seungmin. Hyunjin always tells him that it'll need to take some time before Hyunjin can officially announce about his boyfriend.

In the end, Seungmin did meet Hyunjin's family. But it was a nightmare. Hyunjin's parents and his sister didn't really have a problem with their relationship. But his grandfather did.

Unlike Hyunjin, Seungmin was just a normal aspiring high schooler who pays his own tuition fee to study. Hyunjin, on the other hand, is a rich boy who already had a future planned for him.

His grandfather didn't approve of Seungmin, mainly because of his social status. He didn't trust the younger for his grandson's future. He humiliated him in front of Hyunjin, his parents, and his sister. He humiliated him in front of the family table.

Seungmin was honestly on the verge of breaking up, but Hyunjin refused to. He told his boyfriend he'll be talking to his grandfather about the issue.

It's been 2 years since Seungmin last met Hyunjin's family. Hyunjin has been telling Seungmin that he already talked to his grandfather and that everything between their relationship is all good now.

However, Seungmin still can't help but wonder if what Hyunjin said was true, considering the fact that he can't even meet his family again.

These days, Hyunjin has been very busy. The last trip that he had was when he went to America because of some family matters. The two of them haven't been spending too much time since Hyunjin was always not around. Despite the lack of time that they have, Seungmin choose to understand his boyfriend's situation. After all, he doesn't really understand the life of the rich so he believes he has no right to complain.

But then again, he still can't help but wonder if everything Hyunjin was telling him was true.

"Is he... lying?"

Seungmin shook his head, trying to clear the negative thoughts inside his head, "No. I shouldn't doubt him. I... trust Hyunjin."

* * * * *

It's been a week since Hyunjin left for the 'urgent meeting' and Seungmin still has no clue on what it is about. He has never received any calls nor messages from his boyfriend. Whenever he tries to call him, he's always out of reach. He tried to contact him through his social media, but to his surprise, Hyunjin had deactivated all his account.

There he stood, completely uneasy about he situation while his friends calm him down.

"Seungmo, you need to calm down. He's probably just handling some family business matters again." Felix said.

"Worrying about it won't do any good, Seungminnie. It'll only stress you out." Jisung added.

"But— it's been a week! I can't help but worry about him!" Seungmin told them.

Minho gave Seungmin a pat on the shoulder, "Hyunjin will be fine. You should chill out too, you know?"

"Yeah," Changbin agreed, "You've been stressed enough for the finals, you need a rest."

"Didn't you receive any news from him?" Seungmin asked the both of them.

Minho shook his head, "No. I also tried calling him but he's not answering."

"How about you, Changbin-hyung?"

Changbin sighed, "None as well."

"I-I'm scared. What if he leaves me after what happened to us that night? What if he's just—"

"Seungmin, don't think it like that. You need to remove your negative thoughts from your head." Changbin told him.

Suddenly, Jisung stood from his seat with eyes widened as he held on his phone.

"What's wrong, Sungie?" Felix asked.

Jisung slowly looked up to Seungmin, not knowing what to say. "S-Seungminnie..."

Felix grabbed the phone from Jisung's hand and gasped as he saw what was on the screen. "What the fuck—"

"What? What is it?" Seungmin questioned impatiently.

Changbin and Minho walked to Felix's direction to see what was on the phone. Their eyes both widened as their eyes landed on the screen.

"What the fuck is this?!" Minho shrieked.

Seungmin grew impatient. He grabbed the phone from Felix's hands to see what his friends just saw. He froze in his place as he read what was written in the screen.

"N-No way..."

He kept staring at the phone, his hands shaking as he repeatedly read the words.

_"Hwang Hyunjin, confirmed to be engaged with the daughter of the Byeon family."_

Water started to form in his eyes, until he felt a drop on his cheeks. "T-this can't be right?"

"Seungminnie... he's gone. Hwang Hyunjin has left you."

"A-After what happened to us that night?"

* * * * *

Another week has passed since Seungmin saw the news about his boyfriend. For the past days, he has been locking himself in his room and opening all of his books to study for the finals. 

But the problem is, he's overworking himself.

Seungmin tends to do this. He opens up all his book and calms himself by studying when he has problems. But this time, it was more of a torture for him. He still can't accept the fact that his boyfriend is already engaged to someone else. He has been studying too much, too much that he didn't care about his health anymore.

He cries himself to sleep every night, and every morning he wakes up, he immediately opens up his books to study. He has been skipping his meals. He can't even bring himself to drink water. 

His friends have been very worried about him, especially Felix and Jisung. They stayed by Seungmin's side all the time. They tried to persuade their friend to take care of himself but the latter just ignored them. Minho and Changbin have been trying to find a way to contact Hyunjin but no matter how they try, they just can't reach him.

It pains their heart every single time they see Seungmin. He was like a human being who had a living body but a dead soul. Felix and Jisung refused to leave Seungmin's side, afraid that their friend might do something dangerous to himself. 

These days, they have been noticing that Seungmin was often going to the bathroom. At first, Felix and Jisung didn't really mind, but then it came to their thought that their friend might've been harming himself inside.

The next time they saw their friend go to the bathroom, they immediately followed him. As they got inside, they saw Seungmin vomiting.

Felix got even more worried, "Seungmin, have you been vomiting for the past few days?"

Seungmin coughed, nodding his head in return.

Jisung suddenly had his eyes widened with the thought of only one thing.

"Seungminnie‚ are you perhaps... pregnant?"

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

"Well, I don't even think he'll ever come back. It's been five years. He's probably married to his bitch now. Why did you even think of that all of a sudden?" Felix questioned.

Jisung sighed, shaking his head, "I don't really know, it just... suddenly came to my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa!"

She immediately ran her way to him, a bright smile planted on her face. Seungmin's lips curved into a smile as he saw his adorable little girl.

He crouched down to the ground and lets his little girl hug him tight. "Hello baby."

"Papa, I missed you!" 

Seungmin giggled, giving a kiss on her nose, "I miss you too, Minji. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home yesterday. Papa had a lot of things to do at school."

"That's okay! At least you're here now!" She said as she hugged him tight again, bringing her cheeks to touch Seungmin's. "Papa, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"

Seungmin pulled away from his daughter's hug and furrowed his brows, "Hm? What's with tomorrow?"

She gave him a pout, "Papa~!" 

Seungmin giggled, poking Minji's nose, "I'm kidding. Of course I know what day it is tomorrow! It's my baby Minji's birthday!" He squealed as he raised his daughter up in the air.

"Yay! You remembered!"

"Of course I do, baby girl. Papa will never forget your birthday."

It's been five years since Hyunjin left Seungmin. It's also been five years since Seungmin found out he was pregnant. He had a baby girl named Minji, and Seungmin made sure that he'll give his daughter a proper life despite being a single parent.

Seungmin is currently on his 4th year of med school. Seungmin is more intellectual than most people think. Normally, he had to go through a 4-year pre-med course first before going into a med school. However, the university has noticed the young man's high intellectuality that they recommended a med school to enroll him immediately. He did take pre-med, but he only took it for one year. 

The university did tested him first if he's actually qualified to be enrolled in a med school at a young age, and Seungmin had exceeded their expectations so they unhesitatingly put in the young man's record all the prerequisite coursework he needed for his med school requirement. Seungmin currently has a full scholarship for the curricular, but despite that, he still takes part-time jobs so that he can provide for his daughter.

By the corner of the room, there stood Jisung and Felix who had serious expressions in their faces as they watch their friend with his daughter.

"He's not gonna come back, Sungie. He already left Seungmin, what reason does he still has to come back?"

Jisung sighed, "I guess you're right. Besides... Seungmin is happy now."

Seungmin noticed them, he picked his daughter up and made his way to his friends, "Hm? What's with the serious face, you two?"

Jisung gave him a smile, "Nothing, I just can't believe Minji is turning 5 tomorrow!" Jisung said, giving a gentle pinch of the little girl's cheeks.

"And you, Lee Felix." Seungmin called out.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you'll be able to attend Minji's birthday before you leave to Australia, okay?"

"Yeah! I want Uncle Lix and Uncle Bin to be in my birthday party!" Minji told him.

Felix chuckled, "Of course, we'll be there. But why is it only us? Don't you want Yongbin to be there too?"

Minji gave Felix an innocent smile, "Oh, you can leave Yongbin in your house! I don't want him in my party!"

Jisung bursted out laughing, "Man! Minji is so much like his papa, isn't he?"

Seungmin shrugged, "She got it from my sassy personality, I guess."

Felix bits his lip to prevent himself from snorting, "Why don't you want my son to be in your party, little girl?"

"Yongbin always bullies me!"

Felix gave her a pat in the head, "Don't worry, Minji. If Yongbin bullies you tomorrow, just tell me okay?"

She gave him a nod, "Okay!"

* * * * *

"Hm... so you're turning five now, huh? Hmph! Just because I'm a few months younger than you doesn't mean I need to respect you! You're still ugly!!"

Minji furrowed her brows, "Papa! Yongbin is bullying me again!"

Seungmin chuckled as he walked to his daughter, crouching down to meet the two kids' eye level. "Yongbinnie, are you bullying my Minji again?"

"Bullying?! Yongbin-ah! What are you doing to Minji?!" Felix shouted from afar.

"Lixie-ya! It seems like your son is bullying my daughter again!" Seungmin said.

Felix stomped his way to his son and crossed his arms, "Yongbin-ah!"

"But—! I didn't!"

Changbin chuckled, "Oh Yongbin, you're never honest, are you?"

Yongbin furrowed his brows, "W-What is it now, Dad?!"

"Just last night, you were crying to me on how you're gonna be lonely without Minji when we go to Australia and now you're bullying her."

"I-I did not cry last night!"

"Minji! Where is my little birthday girl, huh?" A voice yelled.

Minji's eyes lit up as he heard the voice, "Uncle Channie!!"

She ran to the blonde and hugged his legs. Chan chuckled, picking the little girl up in his arms, "How are you, little girl?"

"Uncle Channie, Yongbin is bullying me!"

"Yongbin? Aish, why is he bullying such a cute little girl?"

"She's ugly, that's why!" Yongbin shouted.

"Says someone who kept on staring at Minji's picture on my phone." Felix muttered.

"Papa! I did not do that!" Yongbin defended. He then turned to the guy beside Chan, "Uncle Innie! You're on my side, right? Right?"

Jeongin chuckled, crouching down to the ground and poking the little boy's nose. "I don't pick sides, Yongbinnie. But you shouldn't call Minji ugly. She's really pretty, you know?"

Yongbin's face flustered as he lowered his head, "I-I'm sorry."

Felix sighed, crossing his arms. "How is that Jeongin can make my son listen to him but I cannot?"

"Maybe because you're too strict, baby." Changbin told him as he wrapped his arms round Felix's waist.

"Shall we get this party started then?" Jisung questioned.

"Sure! I'll prepare the cake." Minho said.

Yongbin sat beside Minji and crossed his arms, "Hey, ugly."

Minji rolled her eyes, "What?"

"When I come back to Korea, promise me that we'll still be playmates okay?"

Minji chuckled, giving him a pat on the head, "Of course! But don't call me ugly! Papa said I'm very very pretty!"

Yongbin clicked his tongue, "Tch. Fine! Just for today, you're pretty. Only because it's your birthday and I'm leaving tomorrow!"

Minji giggled, "Right, right."

Yongbin took out his pink to Minji and said, "Don't forget our promise."

Minji gave him a smile and interlocked their fingers, "Promise!"

Suddenly, Yongbin's facial expression became serious. "Hey, Minji."

"Hm?"

"I actually have a question."

"What is it?"

"Don't you... ever wonder who your other parent is?"

Minji tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well— I mean... I have two parents but you only have one. Did it never crossed your mind on who might be your dad?"

Minji thought for a bit. She shook her head, "Papa is enough! Papa gives me so much love that I never even thought of it!"

"Now, now, now, what are you two kids talking about, hm?" Minho questioned.

Minjin shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing, Uncle Lino!"

Seungmin walked towards his daughter and picked her up to his arms, "Well then, let's get this birthday party started!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Minji? What are you doing there?" Seungmin questioned as he noticed his daughter by the corner, hugging her puppy plushie with such downhearted eyes.

"Papa... Minji is feeling alone..."

Seungmin walked towards her and crouched to the ground, "Aw baby, do you miss Yongbin already?"

Minji nodded, "He has always been my playmate. But now he's far away so I don't have anyone to play with anymore when there is no school..."

Seungmin thought for a bit, "How about... I bring you to a kids park today? Maybe you'll even meet some of your friends in school there! If not, then take it as a chance to make more friends!"

Minji's eyes lit up, "Really? I can go there?"

Seungmin nodded with a smile, "Of course, baby."

A smile crept into Minji's lips, she immediately hugged Seungmin tightly, "Yay! Thank you, Papa!"

Seungmin chuckled, picking her daughter up to his arms and giving a kiss on her nose, "Anything for you, baby."

The two of them set off to the kids park, taking only a walk since it's only nearby and taking a taxi would be too much of a waste for Seungmin.

"Now Minji, Papa needs to go to his med school so be sure to stay here until I come okay? Don't go anywhere, don't talk to strangers. Just play with those kids and never ever converse with an adult who approaches you."

Minji gives him a nod, "Yes, Papa!"

Seungmin smiled and patted her head, giving a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I'll be back by later, okay baby?"

"Take care, Papa!"

* * * * *

He rested his elbow on the by the car door handle as he looked outside the window.

"Oppa~"

He hummed, "What is it now?"

"I want to eat, I'm hungry."

He sighed, "It's late. Just wait till we get home."

"Aren't there any nearby restaurants here?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to enter one even if there is. I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it is _your_ choice to go back to Korea. You persuaded grandfather. May I ask why?"

He kept his silence, not even bothering to answer the other's question.

"Why are you suddenly quiet now?"

"It's nothing. I'm here for business, and business alone."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. Actually, there's no need to ask. I think I know it already."

He kept staring outside the window, not even planning on replying to her again with so much unorganized thoughts in his head. Despite all those unorganized thoughts, he had one certain thought that stood out the most.

_Kim Seungmin._

After five years, he finally came back to Korea. After leaving _him_ with nothing, Hwang Hyunjin is finally back.

As they passed by a certain park, he noticed a little girl sitting at the bench by a streetlight, alone, hugging her puppy plushie in her arms.

"Stop the car."

She furrowed his brows in confusion, "I thought you wanna go home already?"

"Yes, in a few minutes." He stated as he opened the door to his left and got out of the car. She rolled her eyes, following him as they both got outside.

"Oh, there's a little girl." She uttered as soon as she noticed the girl sitting by the bench. "It's already late at night, what is she doing here alone?"

Suddenly, a guy who looked aggressive walked to her direction.

"Hey, little girl~ what are you doing here alone?"

The little girl ignored them, looking down to the ground and acting like nothing happened.

The guy scoffed, grabbing the puppy plushie from her hands, "Oh, what's this?"

"No! Give me back my Minnie!"

* * * * *

"Seungmin, wake up."

Seungmin slowly opened his eyes, seeing the pile of papers in his table. He groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's past nine already."

Seungmin's eyes widened as he checked the clock, "Fuck! I still have to pick up Minji!" He panicked, hurriedly putting all the papers together in his hands. "I have to go guys, I'll see you on Monday!"

The two boys watched as Seungmin hurried his way out. A smile crept into Chan's face, "Seungmin is one busy parent, isn't he?"

Jeongin nodded, "He is. He's really amazing, to be honest. Just imagine being a medical student and being a single parent at the same time."

* * * * *

Hyunjin's eyes widened as he heard that name again. His eyes darkened at the sight of the guy picking on her. He immediately walked his way to the guy and grabbed his arm firmly.

The guy looked at him with furrowed brows, "The fuck do you want?"

"Let go of her toy."

He scoffed, "And who are you to say that, huh? Why? Do you know this little girl?"

Hyunjin grabbed the little girl's hands and took her in his side, "She's my daughter."

"Daughter, huh? What kind of father leaves their daughter alone in the middle of the night?"

"I had work during daytime, I manage a big company so I don't have that much time in my hands. Listen here, you fucker. My father is a lawyer and if you don't leave my daughter alone, I won't hesitate to call for the cops right now."

He clicked his tongue, turning his back away and raising a middle finger at Hyunjin, "Asshole!" He yelled before walking away and dropping the puppy plushie on the ground.

The little girl immediately lets go of Hyunjin's hands and picked her plushie in her arms, hugging it tight.

"Is she okay?" She asked the latter after seeing the recent scenario.

Hyunjin nodded, "She is."

She examined the little girl's face and furrowed his brows in confusion, "Okay but— why does she looks like me?!"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it, Yeji."

"No— I'm serious! She looks exactly like me! Is she my child?!"

"Why? Have you been hooking up with people for the last few years?"

"Um, no?! Dude, I'm a fucking virgin!" She defended. "Wait— actually, she looks more like you."

"Huh? The fuck are you talking about?"

"Just look! I mean— we are indeed twins but she has your features!"

"You're being delusional again."

Yeji furrowed her brows in confusion, "Oppa, have you been hooking up with people?"

"What the fuck are you—" Hyunjin suddenly paused as he remembered what happened five years ago. He shook his head to clear his thought, "You're being so fucking weird again, Hwang Yeji."

Yeji sighed, walking towards the little girl, "Is it just... a coincidence?" Their eyes meet and she gave the little girl a smile, "Hey, are you okay?"

The little girl ignored her and went back to sitting on the bench, burying her face in her plushie.

Hyunjin scoffed, "Oh no, you scared her away."

"Oh shut up!"

Hyunjin walked his way to the little girl and crouched down to the ground, "Hey."

"Don't talk to me." The little girl muffled in her plushie. "Papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

He took out a lollipop from his pocket, "This is for you."

The little girl slowly raised his head and saw the lollipop in Hyunjin's hands. Her eyes lit up, "F-For me?"

He nodded with a smile and put it in the little girl's tiny hands.

She looked up to him, "A-Are you a bad guy?"

He shook his head, "I'm not. I just made the bad guy go away, right?"

"B-But... Papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers..."

"I know, your papa must only be worried about you." He then took her hand, "But I'm a good stranger, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

"She's so cute I think I'm gonna die." Yeji said.

"I-Is she also a good stranger?" The little girl asked, pointing at the direction of Yeji.

Hyunjin scoffed, "Oh, no. She's a very very bad stranger."

"Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!"

The little girl immediately hid in Hyunjin's back as Yeji raised her voice, "S-Scary..."

"Wait— no! I didn't mean to scare you, little girl!"

"I know right? She's very scary."

Yeji shot a deadly glare on Hyunjin;s eyes, "I'm gonna fucking kill you once we get home."

Soon after, yeji was able to convince the little girl that she was indeed a good person. They soon found themselves sitting on the bench with the little girl sitting on Hyunjin's lap.

"Why are you even out here at this time?" Hyunjin asked.

"Papa is still at school, he told me to wait for him. Papa is a very busy person, he always works so hard for me."

Yeji stared at her in awe, patting her head, "Your papa must be a very incredible person, huh."

"He is!" She squealed, "Papa is the best!"

Hyunjin smiled at her, "What's your name, little girl?"

"Minji! Kim Minji!"

"That's a cute name, isn't it?" Hyunjin said.

"Yeah! Papa said I'm the cutest girl in the world!"

"Your papa must be a very good person." Hyunjin told her.

"Yup! Papa always makes sure I'm happy all the time!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "That's good then."

Suddenly, a pout formed in Minji's lips, "But you know, I'm worried for Papa..."

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Papa is a very busy person. He's always tired whenever he gets home. After all, I don't have a daddy..."

Hyunjin and Yeji exchanged glances for a second. He tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean, little girl?"

"You see, I have a friend who has a papa and a daddy. But I only have papa. Papa is enough for me, but I wish he also has someone to stay by his side... so he won't have to work alone anymore..."

Hyunjin patted her head, "I can see your papa is a very hardworking person. Don't worry, I'm sure all of his efforts won't come to a waste." His eyes then landed on the puppy plushie she was currently holding, "Hey Minji?"

"Hm?"

"What's the name of your little puppy?"

"Oh, this?" She asked as she pointed on her plushie, "Minnie! His name is Minnie!"

"That's a cute name, where did you get it?"

"Papa named it! Papa said Minnie is a cute name for my puppy!"

Suddenly, Minji's eyes lit up as he saw a familiar figure running towards their direction. "That's Papa! Papa is here!" She squealed.

"Minji!"

Hyunjin froze as he heard the voice calling out for the little girl. It was as if his world stopped as he heard that familiar voice again. It's been years, and yet it still sounds the same.

"Papa!" Minji exclaimed, getting down from Hyunjin's lap running to the direction of the man.

Hyunjin stood from his place, looking at the direction where Minji was running off to.

And there, he saw him again.

It was Kim Seungmin.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five years since Hyunjin last saw him. It's been five years since he left his boyfriend without anything at all.

But now, here he is, standing right in front of the person whom he loved so much. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Seungmin was still the same, his features never change. In Hyunjin's eyes, Seungmin has always been so beautiful.

"Papa!" 

"O-Oppa, isn't that... Seungmin?" Yeji questioned.

Seungmin immediately hugged his daughter tight, "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm fine, papa!"

Seungmin sighed, "I'm sorry for being late, baby."

Minji shook her head, "It's fine! I know papa always works hard for Minji!"

Seungmin gave his daughter a smile and patted her in the head before picking her up in his arms.

Next thing they know, Seungmin and Hyunjin's eyes met. Hyunjin froze in his place, not being able to look away from the latter's eyes.

Seungmin furrowed his brows at him, "So, who are you?"

Hyunjin got confused for a moment. Was he too far for the latter to recognize? But no, they were only a few meters away from each other, and the streetlight was shining upon Hyunjin's face. It was impossible for Seungmin to not notice, considering his sister was behind him.

"What do you mean? He's your—" Yeji tried to speak but Hyunjin stopped her.

"Papa, it's okay! He's a good stranger!" Minji said.

Seungmin tilted his head in confusion as he faced his daughter, "What do you mean, baby?"

"Uncle stranger chased the bad guy away!"

"Bad guy? Oh no, did someone hurt you, baby?" Seungmin worriedly asked.

Minji shook her head, "I'm fine, Papa! Uncle stranger stayed by side and protected me!"

Seungmin slowly turned to Hyunjin, keeping eye contact with him. He then put his daughter down to the ground and walked towards him, giving him a bow in respect, "I'm sorry for the trouble, thank you for protecting my Minji." 

"It's fine, really..."

"Papa?"

Seungmin turned to his daughter, who, apparently was already sitting on the floor. "Baby, don't sit there. It's dirty."

"Papa, I wanna go home~ I'm sleepy~"

Seungmin chuckled, picking up his daughter, "Okay. Let's go home, baby."

Just as Seungmin started to walk away, Hyunjin called him out.

"Wait—!"

Seungmin glanced to his direction, "Yes?"

"I-Is she... your daughter?"

Seungmin gave him a smile as he nodded, "Yes."

And with that, Seungmin walked away with Minji, his figure slowly fading in the dark as Hyunjin watched them. Yeji stood beside Hyunjin as she also watch the two figure fade. 

"Oppa... how did Seungmin have a daughter? And more importantly, why... doesn't he remember you?"

* * * * *

Seungmin placed Minji in the bed, tucking her under the sheets and giving a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Minji."

He walked towards the window, staring at the night sky outside. Suddenly, the image of the guy he met earlier came flashing to his mind.

"Why... does he seem familiar?"

Seungmin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "No, I'm just tired."

* * * * *

"Minji! Don't run too much!"

Earlier in the morning, Minji told Seungmin she wanted to go to the kids park again, saying she had met a lot of funny kids there.

This time, however, Seungmin made sure he's gonna be watching over her daughter or the same incident might happen again.

There he sat, staring at his daughter running around playfully with the other kids. Just by watching his daughter smile is enough to brighten Seungmin's day. 

However, Seungmin can't help but think about the guy who helped his daughter last night. He was honestly thankful, but he just didn't want to trust random people. 

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked.

Seungmin hummed in return, not taking his eyes off his daughter. As he leaned his back against the bench, he suddenly recognized the person sitting next to him.

"Y-You're..."

It was the same guy from last night.

His eyes met Seungmin's, he gave him a smile and said, "Hey."

Seungmin cleared his throat, looking back to his daughter, "Why are you here?"

"Dunno, just strolling around."

"While watching kids play?" Seungmin questioned.

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeah, kids are adorable, anyway."

Seungmin chuckled, "That's true though."

Hyunjin stared at Seungmin as the latter watched his daughter with a smile on his face. He bits his lip as he was not able to find any words to say.

"Thank you." Seungmin suddenly uttered.

"What?"

"For saving my daughter last night." Seungmin said as he turned to Hyunjin with a smile, "Thank you."

Hyunjin nodded in return, "It's my pleasure."

Seungmin got up from his seat and stood in front of Hyunjin, extending his hand to the latter. "I'm Kim Seungmin."

Hyunjin gave him a smile, taking his hand as he stared at his beautiful eyes, "Hwang Hyunjin."

The moment their hands touched, Hyunjin never wanted to let go of it again. He missed his hands, his missed these soft hands.

"Papa!" 

Seungmin lets go of Hyunjin's hand and turned around only to see his daughter running towards him. "Papa! Look what I found!" Minji squealed as she opened her small hands, revealing a flower clip.

Seungmin smiled in awe, "Aw baby, it's so pretty. Do you want me to put it in your hair?"

Minji shook her head, "Papa, lower your head!"

Seungmin tilted his head in confusion but complied with his daughter's request. Soon, he heard a sound of clipping by his hair.

"Done!" She squealed, "Papa is so pretty!"

Seungmin gave her a smile and patted her head, "You're prettier, baby."

Minji jumped into Seungmin's arms and hugged him tight when suddenly, she noticed the guy behind him. "Oh, it's Uncle Stranger!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "Hello, little girl."

"Uncle Stranger, why are you here?"

Hyunjin crouched to the ground to meet her eye level, "Well, I figured you'd be here so I came."

"Really?!"

Hyunjin nodded, "Really."

"Uncle Stranger, what is your name?"

Hyunjin gave her a smile, "Just call me Uncle Jinnie."

_Jinnie._

The name repeated in Seungmin's head for he doesn't know what reason. He soon snapped out in reality as he felt his daughter tugging on his pants.

"Yes? What is it, baby?"

"Papa, can I play with Uncle Jinnie?"

Seungmin blinked, "What?" He turned his eyes to Hyunjin who was already by the slide, looking at Seungmin with a smile.

Seungmin nodded, "Sure baby."

"Yay!"

Minji ran her way to the slide and was caught by the arms of Hyunjin. Hyunjin raised her up in the air, twirling around making Minji let out giggles.

Seungmin stared at them at awe with a smile in his face.

_Minji seems to like this Mr. Stranger, huh._


	7. Chapter 7

Raindrops.

Seungmin suddenly felt raindrops on his skin. He looked up to the sky and realized it was raining. And each second, the rain was getting heavier. He stood from his seat to run to his daughter's direction but then saw Hyunjin running to him with Minji in his arms.

"Papa, papa! It's raining!"

Seungmin took Minji from Hyunjin, "Thanks for taking her to me."

"It's fine." Hyunjin said.

Seungmin turned to his daughter and gave her a smile, "Let's go home, Minji."

"How will you go home?" Hyunjin questioned.

"We'll walk, our house is just nearby."

"Do you have an umbrella."

Seungmin shook his head, "No..."

"That's no good. I'll give you a ride home."

"What— no! You don't have to do that." Seungmin protested.

Hyunjin shook his head, "No, Seungmin. I insist."

"But—"

"You wouldn't want Minji to get sick, right?"

Seungmin sighed, "Yeah..." 

"Let's go."

The two of them hurried their way to Hyunjin's car with Minji on Seungmin's arms. Seungmin sat on the passenger's seat with his daughter leaning by his chest. As soon as Hyunjin got in the car, he started the engine and drove off, following Seungmin's instruction for the direction of their house.

"I'm really sorry for this." Seungmin uttered.

Hyunjin glanced to him and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's fine, I thought I needed to do this too." He then noticed Minji sleeping peacefully in Seungmin's arms, "Minji seems so peaceful."

Seungmin smiled as he brushed away the strands of hair blocking his daughter's eyes, "She is."

Seungmin gently tapped on Minji as they arrive at their house, "Minji? We're home, baby."

Minji slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her tiny hands. She clung around Seungmin's neck and hummed.

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin and gave him a smile, "Thanks for the ride."

Hyunjin nodded, "Anytime."

As Seungmin got out of Hyunjin's car, he paused for a bit. He turned back to Hyunjin, not locking eyes with him, "U-Uh... perhaps you wanna go inside? For coffee, maybe?"

Hyunjin was a bit shocked, but at the same time, excited. He nodded, "Sure, I'll just park my car by around here."

Seungmin smiled in return and entered their house while Hyunjin goes and park his car by the side.

As Hyunjin entered Seungmin's house, he noticed they only lived in a small space. It was small, but it was cozy. The surroundings were clean, which Hyunjin honestly expected.

During their high school days, Seungmin has always been a clean freak. He tends to scold Hyunjin whenever his stuff are all around making their room messy.

A smile formed in Hyunjin's lips, "As expected of Kim Seungmin."

* * * * *

"Ugh, why did it have to rain?!" Jisung whined as he walked his way to Seungmin's door.

Minho chuckled, "Calm down, baby. You're more beautiful when you're smiley."

"But I'm soaking wet! It's so uncomfortable!"

Minho smirked, leaning closer to Jisung's face, "Then are you saying I tend to make you feel uncomfortable when we—"

Before Minho could even finish his sentence, he smacked the latter's face with the plastic bag he was holding. "Oh shut it, Lee Minho. I'm not in the mood for your dirty jokes."

Minho chuckled, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

Jisung and Minho were on their way to give Seungmin the groceries he asked the both of them to buy. Since Seungmin has always been a person, Jisung and Minho were kind enough to lend a helping hand to their friend, which is why whenever Seungmin is in need of materials or food, he asks the two to buy it for him.

"Finally." Jisung uttered as he arrived under the shed of Seungmin's roof. He wiped his sweat as he entered inside his friend's house. He suddenly dropped the plastic bags on the ground as he looked up.

"Sungie? What's wrong—" Minho paused as he entered inside, seeing the most unexpected person.

It was as if rage of fire ran through Jisung's veins as their eyes met. He clenched his fist, walking to his direction and grabbing his collar, pushing him until his back was hitting the wall. 

"Why the fuck are you here?!"

"Sungie, calm down—"

"No, Minho. Don't stop me on this."

"Jisung, wait—" Hyunjin uttered as he try to get out of Jisung's grip.

"You're a fucking asshole, Hwang Hyunjin. How the fuck can you have the guts coming back when you literally left Seungmin five years ago?!"

"I—"

"Do you even know how much he suffered?! Do you even know what he has gone through?! You don't fucking know what happened to him when you left!"

Minho grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him away from Hyunjin. He turned to him, meeting his eyes as he place his hands on Jisung's shoulder. "Baby, calm down."

"But Minho—"

"Shh..." Minho hushed, putting his hand on Jisung's cheeks, "Being angry is not gonna help."

Jisung heaved a sigh as he nodded. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes to calm his nerves. Minho turned to Hyunjin and crossed his arms, "So, why are you back?"

"Look, I know it must be a shock for the both of you to see me here but—"

"Oh of course it is, Hwang Hyunjin." Minho said, cutting off Hyunjin's statement. "Five years ago, you left without a single trace. Even Changbin and I couldn't find a way to contact you. Do you even know how worried your boyfriend got? Oh, sorry. I meant your _ex_." He said, emphasizing the last word.

Hyunjin sighed, "I know..."

Minho shook his head, "No, you don't. You don't know how much pain Seungmin felt when you left him. Especially after seeing the news? You— you fucked up, dude."

"I can explain—"

"No, you can't. There's no fucking valid explanation for this. Not only Seungmin, but you also left us! You, Changbin, and I? I thought we were friends? But then you suddenly leave and even the two of us can't contact you. Was our friendship all a play to you?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then why did you fucking leave without saying anything to us? You could've at least messaged us! But no, you even deactivated all your social media account, you fucking changed your number, as if you did it on purpose so that we won't be able to contact you."

Hyunjin fell silent, not knowing what else to say after what his long-time friend had told him.

"Tell me, Hyunjin." Jisung spoke, "Why are you even back?"

Hyunjin raised his head up, meeting Jisung's eyes. "I wanted to find Seungmin."

Jisung scoffed, "For the love of god, are you serious?" He utters a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head, "You wanted to find him? When you literally disappeared so suddenly five years ago?"

"I do." Hyunjin replied unhesitatingly.

Jisung huffed, "You must be kidding me." He muttered. He turned to Hyunjin and gave him a sarcastic laugh, "Seungmin is happy now, Hyunjin. Why even bother coming back?"

"I—"

"Hyunjin?"

Their conversation was cut off as Seungmin's voice echoed around them. As Seungmin peaked through the room, he noticed Minho and Jisung were already there.

"Oh, you've met my friends!" Seungmin said. But then he noticed an awkward atmosphere between the two parties making him confused, "Is... something going on here?"

Jisung shook his head and gave his friend a reassuring smile, "Nothing. We were just... familiarizing ourselves with him."

Seungmin's lips curved into a smile, "That's good then!" He exclaimed. 

"But Seungmin— who is he and why is he here?" Minho questioned.

"Oh, I met him by the kids park when I picked Minji up. He was a big help and I honestly believe I owe him." Seungmin answered.

"What do you mean?" Jisung asked.

"If it wasn't for him, Minji might've been kidnapped now. He saved my daughter from a bad guy."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, Hyunjin. The coffee is ready." Seungmin told him.

"Oh— right. I'll... be right there."

Seungmin gave him a smile in return and walked back to the small kitchen. Jisung and Minho furrowed their brows to Hyunjin as soon as Seungmin disappeared in their sight.

"So... you've met Minji." Jisung said.

Hyunjin nodded, "Minji... she's my daughter, right?"

Minho scoffed, "Your daughter, you say?"

"I'm amazed you even had the guts to call yourself a father to Minji, after all these years." Jisung stated. He then turned his back and was about to walk away but then Hyunjin stopped him.

"Jisung, wait—"

Jisung sighed, "What?"

"What happened to Seungmin?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you care?" Jisung questioned.

"I do care." Hyunjin told him. "I want to know what happened to him. Also because..."

"Because he doesn't remember you." Minho said, finishing Hyunjin's statement. "Am I right?" he questioned, earning a nod from the latter.

Jisung sighed, turning back to Hyunjin with crossed arms and furrowed brows, "You're right. Indeed, Seungmin doesn't remember who you are at all."

"Why is that?"

"He almost died when you left."

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"You have no idea how much shock you have caused Seungmin when you left so suddenly only to find out a week later that you're already engaged to someone else. Since then, he overworked himself, considering finals were near. You know how Seungmin handles his problems, he tends to study and study to forget them." Jisung said which Hyunjin nodded in agreement. "But that moment, it was worse. He starved himself, he doesn't even drink water. He just keeps on staying in his room, drowning himself into studying."

Hyunjin couldn't bear listening to what Jisung said because it pained him so much to think that Seungmin's state was that bad. But he needed to know, he needed to know what caused Seungmin's amnesia.

"Felix and I stayed by his side, we were too scared to leave him. We thought that if no one was around him, he'd be harming himself already. Then we noticed he's been going to the bathroom often. When Felix and I checked, we saw him vomiting, and that's when I thought he was pregnant."

Hyunjin felt another pang in his heart. He left Seungmin right after they did it, and to think that Seungmin got pregnant with him after he left, it made him feel so much guiltier than before.

"The moment we took Seungmin to the hospital, he was confirmed pregnant. And for once, he finally smiled. We thought his condition would worsen, but he was happy when he knew he had a child inside of him."

Hyunjin felt soft in his heart. He always knew Seungmin was a good person, which is exactly why he fell in love with him. But hearing all of these made him reminisce their beautiful relationship before all the chaos started.

"He was happy, but at some point..."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

"Minji. Her name will be... Kim Minji." Seungmin said as he held the newborn baby in his arms.

"Minji? That's a cute name!" Jisung told him.

A downhearted smile formed into Seungmin's lips, "It is... I got it from my name and Hyunjin's name."

His friends fell silent at the mention of his ex. For months, they never talked about him again. And this time, Seungmin was the one who spoke his name.

Seungmin was happy, just by looking at his daughter, he felt an overjoyed feeling jumping inside his heart. But at some point, he feels pain whenever he looks at her. Seeing his daughter reminded him of Hyunjin, it reminded him that Hyunjin was gone... and that her daughter will grow up without a complete family.

Seungmin was just a student who graduated high school, he's not rich or whatsoever. He's even the one who pays for all his tuition fees, so thinking about his daughter's future pains him.

One night, Seungmin got out of his hospital room and went to the nursery, staring at his daughter by the glass. A tear suddenly dropped from his eyes, sliding to his cheeks.

He felt guilty, he felt so guilty for his daughter. He could already imagine how much hardship he would be giving to her. He didn't want her to grow up with an incomplete family, he felt as if he would be the worst parent to ever exist. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to provide enough for her.

It took him a lot of sleepless nights and crying sessions before he can finally sum up his thoughts. He grabbed a paper and a pen, writing a message there for his friends.

The next day, Seungmin was nowhere to be found, he was not in his room, nor in the nursery. His friends noticed a paper by the table which had Seungmin's handwriting.

_"I'll be leaving my daughter in your care. I'm sorry, I just don't want her to grow up with someone like me who'll probably just ruin her future."_

And by the bottom of the paper, a much more surprising note was there.

_"I thought I can still pass through this phase, but I'm sorry. I'm tired... I can't keep on going anymore. I... want to be in peace. Thank you for everything, I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep up._

_~Seungmin."_

The four of them froze in their place, looking at each other with widened eyes.

"Where the fuck is Seungmin?" Minho questioned.

They were all silent, they didn't want to think that their friend is already...

"The rooftop." Changbin uttered.

They looked at each other and in no time, the four of them rushed their way to the rooftop of the hospital.

 _—_ ⚠️ _trigger warning: suicide attempt_ ⚠️ _—_

They arrived at the rooftop, but they did not there to take another step as they saw their friend standing by the fence.

"S-Seungmin."

Seungmin heard their voices, he turned to them and gave them a smile, "I'm sorry." His eyes were watery, his face looked so tired.

"Seungmin, don't." Jisung said.

Seungmin shook his head, "I can't keep up... I just— can't..."

"Seungmin, please don't do this. I know everything is very chaotic right now but things will get better, okay?"

Seungmin scoffed, "Better? It's been months! How am I still the same?!"

"Seungmin, there's still hope."

"No, there's none. I— I can't even give my daughter a complete family."

"That's not your fault."

"No, it is! Everything is all my fault! Maybe I wasn't enough! If only I had been a better boyfriend to him then maybe he wouldn't leave me!"

"Stop saying those things, Seungmin."

"I... I'm tired... I can't bear all this pain anymore. What more in the future? How will I be able to bear seeing my daughter having the worst future because of me?"

"Seungmin, think about this." Felix said, taking one step closer to him. "If you leave, what about Minji?"

"Minji will be better off without me."

Felix shook his head, "No, Seungmin. You said it yourself, Minji won't have a complete family. How much more if she doesn't have a parent?"

"She won't think of that. Having you by her side will make her happy and satisfied enough."

"No, it will never be the same if it's not you, Seungmin. Besides, in the future, she'll eventually ask us where her parents have gone."

"You don't have to tell her who her real parents is. She... doesn't have to know."

"Is that what you really want, Seungmin? Do you want your daughter to live a _lie_?"

Seungmin fell silent, he remembered Hyunjin again. He remembered how his boyfriend had lied to him that everything was all okay. If he was to do the same thing to his daughter, then it would just seem that he's the same as his liar ex.

"No..." Seungmin muttered.

Felix gave him a smile, walking even closer to him and taking out his hand, "Then get down here. You don't need to bury all the pain all by yourself, Seungmin. We're here for you, no matter what."

Seungmin slowly reached out his hand to take Felix's but then his foot suddenly slipped, making him fall in the air.

"Seungmin!"

Felix tried to grasp Seungmin's hand but it was too late. Luckily, Seungmin was able to hold on by the window from the fourth floor, but not long after, his hand gave up, and he fell with his head hitting the hard ground.

It was a miracle that he survived, but his brain was severely damaged. He was in a coma for five months, and the moment he woke up, he couldn't even remember his friends anymore.

Luckily, he was able to revive his memories from the past as time goes by. He was able to revive everything... but he could never revive his memories of Hyunjin.

The moment he knew he had a daughter, he didn't bother finding out who the father was.

"I have a daughter?"

Jisung nodded and not long after, Felix came in with a baby in his hands. Seungmin took her in his arms and stared in awe, "She's... my daughter?"

"She is."

"Does she... have a name already?"

The four of them looked at each other, contemplating whether they should tell him the name he had given her, since the name came from his and Hyunjin's name.

"Minji. Her name is Minji."

But they decided to tell him her name. After all, it is the name that Seungmin decided for his daughter.

"And the father of this child?" He questioned.

Once again, they fell silent. They didn't know how to tell Seungmin everything that happened.

Seungmin noticed, making him nod, "I see. It's fine, you don't have to tell me."

"What?"

"If he's not here, then that just means he can't commit to his own family... and I don't need someone like that to be a father to my child." Seungmin stated. He turned to his daughter and smiled at her, "I will make sure my daughter will have a wonderful future even without him."

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

"He... almost committed suicide?" Hyunjin questioned, his fingers trembling.

"He did, all because of you."

"I—" Hyunjin couldn't say anything, he was speechless. He knew Seungmin must've gone through a hard time when he left but he didn't know it had come to that point.

Suddenly, Seungmin's head popped out from the other room, "What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We'll be right there." Minho told him.

Seungmin just shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Jisung's eyes were still staring directly at Hyunjin.

"Hwang Hyunjin, what exactly is your motive?"

Hyunjin shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking back to Jisung's eyes.

"I want my Seungmin back."


	9. Chapter 9

_"What do you mean Hwang Hyunjin is back?!"_

"Exactly what I mean." Jisung said with a sigh.

After seeing Hyunjin at Seungmin's house, Jisung immediately contacted Felix and told him about what happened.

 _"Oh no, no, no. I do not approve of this! I'm going back to Korea now!"_ Felix insisted.

 _"Felix, calm down! We can't go back to Korea so easily!"_ Changbin's voice can be heard through the phone.

 _"We're going back to Korea?! I'm going to see Minji again?!"_ Now it was Yongbin's turn to speak.

_"No, we are not going back to Korea, baby. Your papa is just overreacting."_

Jisung sighed, "Seems so chaotic out there."

_"Sungie! This is not good at all!"_

"I know, even I wasn't able to control my anger when I saw him."

_"How is he?_

"Who?"

_"Seungmin."_

"He... doesn't really remember him. He acted all fine when Hyunjin's around."

_"Didn't it trigger his memories somehow?"_

"I don't think so. It's as if he's never met him before."

_"This is so not good. Seungmin is happy now, why did he have to come back?! What if Seungmin suddenly remembers his memories of Hyunjin?!"_

Jisung scoffed, "And get this, he told us he came back because he wants Seungmin back."

_"What the fuck? The audacity of that guy!"_

"Exactly my thoughts."

_"He's engaged, right? He should be married to that bitch right now!"_

"I don't know either."

_"You have to convince him to leave, Sungie. I don't want Seungmin to get hurt again."_

"Neither do I, but..." Jisung paused as he looked to the direction of Seungmin and Hyunjin who seemed to be conversing happily. "Seungmin seems to like him..."

Felix sighed, _"I feel like this is gonna end bad... but since we do't have a choice, we'll just let it be for now. But make sure to monitor Seungmin every now and then. You know how badly Hyunjin's departure affected him."_

"I will." Jisung assured before hanging up. He utters a sigh as he stood beside Minho, both looking at their friend's direction, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I honestly don't know, Sungie. But one thing I know is we don't have the right to interfere with what they have right now." He stated. "It's all up to Seungmin's memories now if it'll ever come back."

While Jisung and Minho were talking about Seungmin's memories, the latter, on the other hand, was conversing with Hyunjin as he offered him his coffee.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through the trouble to drive us home." Seungmin apologized.

Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile, "No, it's fine. In fact, I'm glad I did, your house is really cozy."

Seungmin chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment." He said before sipping on his cup. "Hyunjin?"

"Hm?"

"Where... did you come from, really?"

Hyunjin shrugged, "Just somewhere around the corner."

Seungmin scoffed, "Really now? It's just so weird that you're suddenly acting so familiar with me and Minji."

"Well, for the record, I became fond of your daughter. She's really adorable, how can I not like her?"

Seungmin giggled, "That's true, though."

"Papa?" Minji peaked from the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she held onto her puppy.

"Baby, why are you still awake?" Seungmin questioned.

"The rain was too loud..." She mutters. She then noticed Hyunjin making her eyes lit up, "Uncle Jinnie!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "Hello, Minji."

Minji walked her way closer to them, "Why are you here, Uncle?"

"Just wanted some coffee." He said before picking up the little girl and putting her on his lap.

"Uncle Jinnie, do you have a partner?" She innocently asked.

"Hm? What do you mean, little girl?"

"Like Uncle Sungie and Uncle Lino, they are partners. Do you have a partner too?"

"Oh. No, I don't have one."

"Really?!" She squealed.

"Mhm."

"Papa doesn't have a partner too! Can you be my papa's partner?"

Seungmin's eyes widened with the sudden statement of his daughter, "M-Minji! Don't say that!" He stuttered. "I-I apologize for my daughter's words. She doesn't really know what she's saying."

Hyunjin chuckled, "That's fine."

"Uncle Jinnie, why don't you live in our house from now on?"

"Minji!"

"But papa! You always do all your works alone! If Uncle Jinnie lives with us, you won't be tired anymore!"

Seungmin sighed, "Minji, your Uncle Jinnie can't live with us. He has a life too."

Minji pouted as she turned to Hyunjin, "Is that true, Uncle Jinnie?"

Hyunjin gave her a smile, poking her cheeks, "I do, but I can always see you if you want."

"Hyunjin, you don't have to—"

"Yay!" Minji squealed.

Seungmin sighed, "It's getting late, maybe you should go now, Hyunjin."

"Right."

"Uncle Jinnie is leaving?" Minji asked

"Yes, baby. Uncle Jinnie has to go home to." Seungmin told her.

Hyunjin chuckled, standing from his seat and putting down Minji to the ground. He crouched to meet her eye level, "Don't worry, we'll still meet again."

"Really?"

Hyunjin nodded as he patted her head, "Really."

"Then you'll play with me again?"

"Of course."

"You promise?" She asked, taking out her pinky.

Hyunjin nodded as he interlocked his pinky with Minji's, "I promise."

* * * * *

"Is it really okay to make a promise to her like that? She's just a kid, she takes promises seriously." Seungmin said.

"And I take promises seriously too." Hyunjin told him. "Don't worry, we'll meet again. That's for sure." He said as he gave a pat on the latter's head.

A tint of pink appeared of Seungmin's cheeks as he turned away from the latter. "W-Well then, be safe."

As Hyunjin made his way out, he met Jisung and Minho again, whose arms were crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes glaring at him.

"I don't have the right to interfere with the two of you but I'm telling you now, Hwang Hyunjin, leave Seungmin and Minji alone." Jisung said.

"Look, I know I fucked up five years ago—"

"Oh you really should, or I'll kick your ass out by now if you don't." Minho stated.

Hyunjin sighed, "But I want to make up for all of it... which is why I came back. Especially now that I found out we have a daughter... I want to take this opportunity to make up for everything I've did. After all, five years have passed and I've missed a lot."

Minho scoffed, "You really have the guts to say that now?"

"I know I don't have the right to be saying these things. But I'm begging you, let me take this chance. I also... want to be a father to my family."


	10. Chapter 10

"Papa!"

Minji came running to Seungmin's direction as soon as class ended for her.

Seungmin crouched to the ground and lets his daughter fall into his arms. He chuckles as the young girl hugs him, "How was school, baby?"

"It was fun!" She squealed. "Papa, can we go to that sweets shop again?"

"Hm? Why? Is my baby hungry?"

She nodded, "Minji wants to eat some strawberry cake!"

"I see, well today's a lucky day for you! After all, papa is craving for strawberry cake too!" Seungmin told him.

"Yay!"

The two made their way to the usual sweets shop they always go to when there are special events. Although Seungmin is able to provide enough for his daughter, he still can't afford to buy her everything she wants. After all, Seungmin is a med student who also takes part-time jobs. Also, being a parent at the same time is hard enough for such a young man who doesn't have a partner to support him.

They both enter the shop and as they got inside, Minji's eyes lit up as her eyes landed on a familiar person.

"Uncle Jinnie!"

Minji immediately ran to Hyunjin's direction. Hyunjin chuckled as he watched the little girl. He picked her up and placed her in his lap.

Minji then noticed the familiar lady sitting across Hyunjin, "Oh, it's Auntie Stranger!"

She chuckled, "Or you can call me Auntie Yeji."

Seungmin, on the other hand, still stood on his place. His eyes landed on Yeji, which he couldn't help but think if they have met before. It was as if his mind was flying off somewhere, sudden scenarios came flashing inside his head.

 _"Hi_ _,_ _I'm— his— he's my— bro— jin—"_

The voices inside his head weren't coherent, his mind was feeling dizzy. He doesn't even know why this is suddenly happening to him.

_"Hyun— you're— my brother— boyfriend— told me— you—"_

Seungmin was beyond confused, he didn't know why he was hearing those words which he couldn't even understand. A certain figure was forming in his head, but his mind was too fazed to form the puzzles.

"Papa?"

Seungmin finally snapped out in reality as he heard his daughter's voice. He sighed and walked towards them, keeping an eye on Minji, "Baby, you shouldn't do that. You might be disturbing Uncle Jinnie already."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hyunjin reassured.

Seungmin sighed, "Let's go, baby. We'll find another seat."

"Nope." Hyunjin refused. "You can just sit at our table."

"But—"

"Can't we, papa?" Minji questioned with such puppy eyes

Of course Seungmin couldn't resist his daughter. He nodded with a sigh, "Sure." He said making his daughter squeal in happiness. "Well then, I'll be buying your strawberry cake, okay? Don't go causing trouble now."

"Yes, papa!"

"You like strawberry cakes?" Yeji questioned.

Minji nodded, "I love strawberries!"

A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips as he suddenly Seungmin. Seungmin has always loved strawberries and would often shyly ask Hyunjin to buy it for him back when they were in high school.

Soon, Seungmin came back with two plates of strawberry cake on his hands. He placed the first one in front of Minji and the other one to the other side where he sat beside Yeji.

"Hey." Yeji greeted, extending her hand to the latter, "Seungmin, right?"

Seungmin couldn't help but feel the same feeling he had when he met Hyunjin, as if he already knew her before. Regardless, he gave her a smile and took her hand, "Yeah, and you?"

"Hwang Yeji, I'm Hyunjin's twin sister."

_"I'm— twin— of— jin—"_

Once again, incoherent words started voicing out in his head. He shook his head to remove to snap out in reality and decided to ignore it.

"Well then," Yeji said as he stood from her seat, "I still have things to do. I have to go. Goodbye, little sunshine." She said, poking Minji's nose. She then turned to Seungmin and gave her a smile, "Catch up with you next time, Kim Seungmin."

As she walked her way to the exit, she first stopped on his track, tapping her brother's shoulder and whispering, "Have fun spending time with your love."

Hyunjin just chuckled and turned his attention back to Seungmin and Minji who were already taking a slice on their strawberry cake with their forks.

Hyunjin found it amusing, how they were both in sync as he watched them eat.

"Ah, delicious~!" They both said in sync

Hyunjin chuckled as he watched them, it was as if he was seeing another version of Seungmin, a tiny one, that is.

_You're still the same._

Hyunjin wanted to say those words out loud, but he knew he couldn't just yet. He wants to say a lot of things to him, but he can't especially that Seungmin doesn't even remember him.

Suddenly, he noticed a cream beside Seungmin's lips, "You have some cream by your lips."

Seungmin tried to wipe both sides but he wasn't able to wipe the spot where the cream was. Hyunjin chuckled, leaning in to wipe the cream with his thumb.

Their eyes soon met, making them pause in their place. They stayed there, staring at each other's eyes. For some reason, Seungmin couldn't look away, he was having a nostalgic feeling just by looking into Hyunjin's eyes, and he just couldn't avert his eyes away.

The feeling was familiar, warming Seungmin's heart... but at the same time, there was a little ache in it.

But then, their moment was interrupted as Minji dropped her fork to the ground, creating a sound enough for the both of them to snap out.

Seungmin immediately looked away and grabbed the fork from the ground, "I-I'll just get a new fork." He stuttered, standing from his seat and walking his way to the counter, not even bothering to meet Hyunjin's eyes again.

"Excuse me, can I request for another fork?"

"Oh, sure."

As he waited for the fork, he couldn't help but glance at Hyunjin's direction who was listening to Minji's talking.

He couldn't help but wonder what he has saw in Hyunjin's eyes, on why he suddenly felt the nostalgic feeling he just had just by looking at his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Behave yourself okay, baby?"

She nodded, "Minji will behave, papa!"

Today, Seungmin is leaving his daughter in Jisung and Minho's care. He tends to do this whenever he has to study for his exams. It's not that he finds his daughter as a distraction, it's just that he doesn't want him unconsciously ignoring her whenever he's studying, considering he's very focused whenever he studies.

Besides, Seungmin goes to his usual cafe whenever he studies for his exams. He finds the place very peaceful and calm, which helps him focus. Surely, bringing his daughter there would only be a boredom for Minji as well.

And so there he was, putting his books outside his bag and placing them on the table. Not logn after, he finally received the coffee he has ordered. He took a sip on it and finally, he wore his glasses and started his study session.

Seungmin's concentration is on another level when it comes to studying. He's not the type of person who procrastinate. In fact, he never even procrastinates. His classmates like to describe him as he 'perfect student,' there are just zero flaws in this boy, except the fact that he overworks himself sometimes.

As hours passed by, Seungmin's eyes started to get tired. He grabbed his cup to take a drink from his coffee but then realized his cup was already empty. He sighed and rested his head on the table, slowly shutting his eyes.

_A few minutes of rest won't hurt, I guess..._

* * * * *

Hyunjin just got our of their company building. He pressed the button of his key to open his car and entered inside. He was about to start the engine but then he yawned. 

He sighed, "I'm probably gonna die if I drive with this sleepiness."

He got out and locked his car once again, clipping the key by the belt loop of his pants. He headed his way to the nearest cafe to their building to at least buy some take out coffee before he drives his way home.

He was supposed to leave immediately after he received his coffee, but seems like destiny had other plans for him. 

As he entered the cafe, he noticed a familiar figure sitting by the corner of the room, head resting on the table with all the piles of papers, books, notebooks, and a laptop on it. A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips just by seeing the boy. He completely forgot why he was even on the cafe in the first place. He walked towards Seungmin's table and sat on the seat across his direction.

He rested his face on his palm with his elbow resting on the table as he watched the latter sleeping so peacefully. 

Hyunjin can't help but recall their high school memories as he stared at the younger's face. Seungmin has always been the studious type of person. Whenever they had exams, Hyunjin would be the type to give up immediately and seek attention from Seungmin. Unluckily for him, Seungmin is always busy studying for exams, he's the complete opposite of Hyunjin.

"You never changed, have you?" He uttered as he stared at the latter's sleeping face.

He then took into his hands the papers scattered in the table and examined it, later realizing Seungmin was studying medicine.

_"Is there a goal you want to achieve in life?"_

_He nodded with a smile in his face, "Yeah, there is! Someday, I want to be a doctor. No, a surgeon!"_

_Hyunjin chuckled, "That'd be an easy task for you, then."_

_Seungmin sighed, lowering his head, "Not really... being a med student is not as easy as you think..."_

_Hyunjin's lips curved into a smile as he walked closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "You're Kim Seungmin, I know you can do it." He said, giving a kiss at his forehead, "Okay?"_

_Seungmin nodded, hugging him back and shutting his eyes in comfort, "Mhm."_

A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips as he recalled the moment he found out Seungmin's dream. Looking at what Seungmin is studying right now, Hyunjin can't help but feel proud for him.

"You're finally fulfilling your dreams, Seungmin. Just a few more steps ahead, and you'll reach your goal."

He continued to stare at him, brushing away the strands of hair against his eyes, "I'm really glad you're doing well."

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that... it must've hurt so much..."

Hyunjin suddenly felt emotional as he remembered what happened five years ago. It pained him to remember the moment he left his boyfriend. The moment he left Seungmin, the latter must've been expecting him to come back... but he never did. And thinking all that will never fail to make Hyunjin feel guilty.

"Minnie, even after all these years... I still love you."

Seconds later, Seungmin's eyes slowly opened, meeting with the Hyunjin's. "Hyunjin?" He utters in a soft voice as he slowly gets up from his position. He rubbed his eyes as he yawn, "Why are you here?"

"Just... came from work. I wanted to get some coffee but turns out you were here too."

Seungmin just hummed in response as he stretched his arms and massaged his neck to ease the discomfort his body is feeling from the uncomfortable sleeping position he just had.

He turned to his watch and sighed, "I slept too long." Seungmin turned back to his papers and rubbed his head as if he was feeling distressed.

"Hey, Seungmin." 

"Yeah?" Seungmin replied as he yawned one more time.

"How about we go for a walk?"

The two soon found themselves walking outside, feeling the fresh air pass through them. Every footstep they made can be heard, as no one was speaking between the two of them.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, calming his nerves before managing to speak, "Seungmin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about Minji's father?"


	12. Chapter 12

Seungmin stopped in his track making Hyunjin stop as well. He lowered his head and heaved a sigh, "Minji's father, huh."

Hyunjin panicked, "W-Was it a sensitive question? I'm sorry, you don't have to—"

"No, it's fine." Seungmin reassured. He looked up to the night sky, "It's just... I've never really talked about him before."

"What do you mean?"

Seungmin continued walking again, "It's just... I never really questioned who he is in the first place."

"So you..."

Seungmin sighed, "You see, Hyunjin... maybe you don't know this but I got into a horrible accident before."

 _I know that._ Hyunjin said in his mind.

"I was in a coma for three months, and when I woke up, I don't even remember who my friends were. But, little by little, I was able to regain my memories. However... for some reason, I was never able to retrieve my memories with Minji's father."

"How... did you react then?"

"Hm... let's see. When I met Minji, I was really surprised to know that I have a daughter. Of course, to have a daughter, I'm sure she also has a father."

"And?"

"But then—" He sighed again, "It seems like her father doesn't want to commit to his daughter and partner, to his family."

_That's not true._

"I don't really know why I can't remember him, though. If I was able to retrieve my memories with my friends, why can't I retrieve my memories of him?"

"You mean... you really have no memories of him? At all?"

"Hm... I do remember having one more person back in high school rather than Jisung, Felix, and their boyfriends. But other than that, nothing."

"Oh..." Hyunjin felt downhearted by Seungmin's response. He was expecting the latter to at least remember some of their happiest moments with each other. But no, he doesn't remember anything about him at all.

"I wonder why I don't remember anything about him..." Seungmin muttered. He then utters a chuckle, "Was it because he's not really that important to me?" He questioned. The grin in his face slowly disappeared, "Was it because... he was someone harsh to me?" And then his grin completely disappeared, "Or was it because... I loved him too much that his sudden disappearance traumatized me so much?"

Hyunjin fell into silence. He couldn't deny the pain he was feeling at that moment. Thinking about how Seungmin had thought of those things makes his heart ache.

Seungmin chuckled, "I'm sorry, just forget everything I said. I don't even know anything about him."

"If there is a chance... would you want to know anything about him?"

Seungmin breathes, "I... honestly don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, I could always ask Jisung and the others about him if I want to. But I chose not to, I just think it's not worth my time. He left us, he left his daughter. If Minji's father is someone who can't commit to his own family, then I don't need someone like him in our life."

Pang.

That hurt even more to Hyunjin, to think that his love of his life doesn't want him in his life after what happened. He doesn't blame him though, he does admit that what he had done five years ago is something Seungmin never deserved.

"What if... that person truly loves you?"

Seungmin scoffed, "Love, huh? Now that you mention it, I do remember some feeling of love in him..." He muttered. "It's been five years since I last talked about him... but now, somehow... I do reminisce some feeling of love between us..." He stopped and chuckled, "What am I thinking? This is probably just a delusion."

"What if it's not?" Hyunjin suddenly asked making Seungmin flinch in surprise.

"I— uh..." He sighed, "I don't know. But if there was really some feeling of love between the two of us... then why did he leave?"

_I'm sorry._

Seungmin turned to him and gave him a smile, "Let's stop talking about him, I really don't remember anything about my past with him. Maybe it's better to leave it that way. Maybe this whole amnesia of him happened... because it was meant to be."

Hyunjin nodded, deciding to let the topic go. After all, it might be uncomfortable for Seungmin too. So instead, he opened up about his daughter. 

"How has life been with your daughter, then?"

Seungmin giggled, "Life is at its best since she came." He stated. "Being with Minji gives me such a beautiful feeling. But sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

"I sometimes wonder if I'm good enough to be called as her parent..."

Hyunjin gave him a smile and patted his head, "You are good enough. Trust me."

Seungmin nodded with a smile, "Someday, I'll be a surgeon. And when that time comes, I'll make sure to give Minji the best life anyone could ever wish."

"Minji is lucky to have you."

Seungmin chuckled, "Her father sure is missing a lot, isn't he?"

_I indeed am... and I fucking regret it._

"Ugh, it's so cold." Seungmin uttered as he rubbed his hands. 

Hyunjin did what had first came to his mind. He grabbed the latter's hands and squeezed it without even hesitating. After all, he used to do this back in high school whenever Seungmin was cold.

Seungmin was taken aback by Hyunjin's actions, but he can't deny the sudden warmth he had felt once their hands touch, so he decided to let it stay that way.

_I'm definitely gonna make up for those five years that I've missed, Kim Seungmin._

* * * * *

"Where have you been?" Yeji asked as soon as Hyunjin entered their mansion.

"Just... somewhere." he replied, removing his coat and throwing it to the couch.

"You seem happy."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Fine. I just spent some time with Seungmin, okay?"

Yeji smirked, "Hm... so that's why."

Hyunjin removed his tie and sat on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

Yeji walked to him, crossing her arms with a worried expression in her face, "Oppa."

"Yeah?"

"I love that you're finally able to spend time with the person you love but... you know it's dangerous."

Hyunjin lowered his head and heaved a sigh, "You don't have to tell me that."

"I'm just reminding you. Maybe you're already forgetting the reason why we even came back to Korea. You know this is only temporary. After all..."


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened to Seungmin, anyway?"

Hyunjin raised a brow at her, "What?"

Yeji sets her cup on the counter, "Why doesn't he remember you?"

"Oh, well..." Hyunjin told his sister the whole story. Everything, right from the start. From the moment he left Seungmin, to the moment he found out his pregnant, to the moment he almost committed suicide, and finally, to the moment he forgot his memories.

"H-He almost committed suicide?"

Hyunjin heaved a sigh, nodding, "Yeah..."

"That's... fucked up. I never knew your departure would affect Seungmin up to that point."

"He forgot everything the moment he woke up. Everything... even his friends."

Yeji's draw dropped in surprise, "S-So you mean..."

"Luckily, he was able to retrieve all of them little by little. But one thing he was never able to retrieve... was his memories of me."

"Oh..." Suddenly, his eyes widened, "Wait— I get it!"

Hyunjin raised a brow, "What?"

"M-Minji! Kim Minji is your daughter!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "You just realized?"

"That's why she looked a lot like me! Especially you!"

"Indeed, she is my daughter."

"Damn, you literally left him with a child inside him. That... must've been so hard for Seungmin."

Hyunjin sighed, "I know, I fucked up."

"Question is, why did you even fuck him without any protection? Hello? You can buy condoms in convenience stores?"

"I-It was just so sudden, okay! I wasn't able to constrain myself when we got into the mood!"

"God, can't you control your hormones?"

"It's hard to control them, okay! He just— looked so hot in every way..."

Yeji furrowed her brows at him, crossing her arms, "Did you even ask for his consent?"

"Of course I did! He said it was okay!"

"Good, or else I'll kill you."

Yeji honestly cared for Seungmin. They were more than just acquaintances, they were really close. Yeji gave his brother and Seungmin full support the moment he found out their relationship. Besides, she knew all along that Hyunjin has been crushing on him since high school started. Yeji is someone who Seungmin likes to talk to when he has any problems with Hyunjin. Yeji cared too much for Seungmin that she'd be willing to beat her own twin brother if he ever hurt Seungmin. Even the day Hyunjin left him... Yeji was one of the people who were mad for Hyunjin's decision.

It honestly ached for Yeji the moment he found out Seungmin doesn't remember her as well. They had a wonderful friendship, and yet their memories were all erased in Seungmin's mind because of the traumatic experience that happened to him. She doesn't blame him though, she knew exactly how bad it would affect Seungmin. Nevertheless, she'd never expect he'll get to the point of doing a suicide attempt.

"Despite everything he has experienced... he raised his daughter well." Yeji stated.

Hyunjin smiles, "He sure did. If only I didn't leave him that day, then I also..."

Yeji sighed, "Well, you are stupid, that's why."

"I know, I indeed am. If only..."

There was a brief moment silence between them. Hyunjin didn't have to continue his sentence, they both knew what was in their thoughts.

"What's your plan?" Yeji questioned.

"I—" He sighed, "I honestly don't know. But all I know is... I want to be a father Minji and Seungmin deserves."

* * * * *

Seungmin sat on the bench, pushing back his glasses as he turned his book into another page. Today, he brought Minji to the kids park again, but he decided to study while he look out for his daughter so as to not waste time.

He was too focused on his book that he didn't notice Hyunjin was already standing in front of him. He flinched as their eyes met.

"Hyunjin! What are you doing here?"

Hyunjin gives him a smile, raising his hand which holds a paper bag of McDonalds. "I brought some food."

"What's that for?"

"It's for you." He stated, sitting next to him, "And for Minji."

"Is that— a happy meal?" Seungmin questioned, pointing at the other package Hyunjin was holding.

"Mhm." Hyunjin nodded, "It's for our little girl."

"Our?"

"I-I mean— it's basically for Minji." He stuttered out. He clears his throat, "Why? You also want one?"

Seungmin hits Hyunjin with his elbow, rolling his eyes with a scoff, "No, I don't."

Not long after, Minji caught the sight of Hyunjin. Excitement filled her making her run his way to him immediately.

"Uncle Jinnie!"

Hyunjin chuckles, as he watch the girl run to his direction. He crouched down to the ground and patted her head, "We meet again, Minji."

Minji nodded, a bright smile on his face. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a familiar packaging sitting by the bench, "It's a kiddie meal!"

Hyunjin smiles, grabbing the happy meal from the bench and handing it to her, "Uncle Jinnie bought it for you."

"Really?!"

"Mhm."

"Yay!" She squealed as she gave him a quick hug.

To Minji, receiving such a thing was something she's very grateful for. Seungmin rarely buys food from McDonalds, they usually just eat at home, with Seungmin cooking their food. Especially happy meals are kinda pricey, which Seungmin couldn't buy them all the time for her daughter.

"T-Thank you for this." Seungmin uttered.

Hyunjin nods with a smile, "Can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"Um... yeah, sure." Seungmin said as he handed his phone to the latter.

Hyunjin did his thing and put his number on Seungmin's phone and Seungmin's on his phone. "And... done!"

Seungmin raised a brow, "Why... are you doing this?"

"Hm? Doing what?"

"This— treating us with such things. Hanging out with us and all?"

Hyunjin gives him a smile as he ruffled the other's hair, "I just want to."

Seungmin was about to ask more but then Minji interrupts their conversation.

"Uncle Jinnie! Can you play with me? Please, please, please?"

Hyunjin chuckled, picking her up in his arms, "Of course, baby girl." They made their way to the playground and Hyunjin raises Minji to their while he twirls around, earning adorable giggles from the little kid.

Seungmin's lips curved into a smile as he watched them in awe. Suddenly, he felt his heart beat faster with the sight. He clutched his chest firmly, his face flustering as he watched them.

He was starting to develop feelings for Hyunjin.


	14. Chapter 14

Seungmin and Jisung were currently in a cafe, just a typical day for two best friends hanging out. Seungmin was actually killing time as he studies on the cafe, waiting for the time to come for him to pick Minji from school. But this time, Jisung insisted on coming with him, probably because he just wants to randomly hang out, or maybe because he wants to talk to him about something.

"Seungmin."

"Hm?"

"Are you still... wondering about Minji's father?"

Seungmin raises his head and meets Jisung's eyes, "I've never even wondered about him for the past years."

"Oh... really?"

Seungmin nodded, "Yeah." He then furrowed his brows, "That's weird, Hyunjin asked the same thing." He murmurs, which Jisung heard.

"He did?"

"Yeah, and honestly, that was the first time I talked about Minji's father in years. I mean like— I don't even remember him." He stated. "But you know, I think I might've forgave her father already..." He mutters with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Seungmin sets his cup on the table, "As I've said, I don't remember anything about him. So maybe... maybe he has a reason why he left."

"A reason..." Jisung muttered.

A certain scenario suddenly flashes in Seungmin's mind, the scenario where Hyunjin played with his daughter. He smiled at the thought, "Besides, I'm already starting over..." Seungmin said, staring at his reflection on his coffee.

Jisung raised a brow, "What do you mean? Didn't you start over five years ago?"

Seungmin's eyes widened as he panic, "R-Right! I did s-start over f-five years ago!" Seungmin stuttered out. Seungmin hurriedly gathered his books on his arms, "Oh look at the time, I still have to pick Minji up. I-I'll see you later, Sungie!" Seungmin said as he excused himself.

Jisung watched as Seungmin got out of the cafe, a frown present in his face.

_Seungmin-ah, you're starting to fall in love with Hyunjin again, aren't you? If only you knew..._

* * * * *

Seungmin was standing by the pedestrian lane, waiting for the stoplight to turn green for his direction. Suddenly, he saw a familiar man going out a big company building.

It was Hyunjin, he was in a phone call. Soon after, he puts back his phone in his pocket and heaved a sigh. 

Seungmin later realized the building Hyunjin just went out from was the Levanter Industries, a famous big company in Korea. 

Then again, he suddenly had these confusing scenarios flashing in his mind.

_"You're— son— that famous— company—?!"_

_"I am— but you— it doesn't— what's important is— love— you—"_

Later on, Hyunjin caught sight of him. His lips curved into a smile as he approached Seungmin. "Seungmin!" He called out, making Seungmin snap out of his thoughts.

Seungmin was still dumbfounded, why was Hyunjin going out of such a big business company?

Seungmin step a foot backward as Hyunjin got close to him, "Y-You work in that company?" He questioned.

"Oh, y-yeah. J-Just a normal employee working there, I g-guess."

Seungmin furrowed his brows as confusion started to ramble in his mind again.

_Hwang Hyunjin._

He kept repeating the name inside his head, as if he felt there was an important connection between that name and the Levanter Industries.

"Are you on your way to pick Minji up?"

"Yeah..."

"Great! Come on, I'll drive you there."

"Y-You don't need to, really."

Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile and held his hand, "No, I insist."

Seungmin was too dumbfounded from his thoughts to refuse so he just let Hyunjin drag him to his car and headed their way to Minji's school.

* * * * *

"Uncle Jinnie!" Minji squealed as he caught sight of Hyunjin, running her way to him immediately.

Hyunjin chuckled, patting her head, "Hello, baby girl. How was school?"

"It was fine, as usual!"

"That's great then."

Seungmin still had his brows furrowed as he watched the two, contemplating within his mind why Hyunjin's name bothered him as he remembered the Levanter Industries company.

_"How— not know— Hw—jin— is the son— company—?"_

_"Indeed— boyfriend— son—company—"_

Seungmin was even more confused now that more scenarios came flashing to his mind. And then soon, he suddenly thought of something.

He hurriedly took out his phone from his pocket and opened his google app, typing the name of the Levanter Industries in the search bar.

_**Levanter Industries / President** _

_**: Hwang Hyunjin** _

Seungmin realized it now, why the name seemed so familiar. He remembered the surname 'Hwang' is big around Korea, since their family owned of the biggest business company around the country.

Hwang Hyunjin was hanging out with someone like them, the president of one of the biggest companies in Korea was hanging out with a nobody. This thought alone made Seungmin even more confused. 

Why did Hyunjin even associated himself with someone like them when he could've just ignored them after he saved Seungmin's daughter?

Seungmin furrowed his brows as he turned his eyes back to Hyunjin who currently has Minji in his arms, twirling her around playfully.

_Hwang Hyunjin, who are you?_


	15. Chapter 15

Seungmin couldn't help but wonder what's the reason behind Hyunjin's action. Hwang Hyunjin is an influential man in the country, how can it just be a coincidence that the young man wanted to hang out with someone like them?

_"You're— disgrace— family—!"_

_"Hw— jin— poor— do not— deserve— you—!"_

Again, unfamiliar scenarios started to flash in Seungmin's mind. His heart suddenly ached, which he doesn't know why.

But he did remember getting hurt for being associated with someone influential. He just doesn't remember who.

_"I thought— everything— okay—?"_

_"I will— fix this— don't— everything— will— fine—"_

Lies.

Seungmin has no idea why, but hearing those voices in his head, the first thing that he thought of was lies. As if those voices echoing in his head were stating nothing but lies.

"Seungmin?"

Seungmin snapped out of his thought as soon as he heard Hyunjin's voice calling out for him.

"You okay? Is something wrong?" The raven-haired questioned.

Seungmin faked a smile and shook his head, "I-It's nothing."

Hyunjin smiles at him and patted his head, "Let's take you home, shall we?"

Seungmin didn't bother to refuse, since he knows Hyunjin will just keep insisting and in the end, he will just lose in the argument.

And so they sat inside the car, silence filled around them, only Minji's humming can be heard.

Seungmin stared outside the car window, watching as each building passed by. His thoughts were full of confusion. Ever since he met Hyunjin, he has been having these weird flashbacks and hearing voices that are completely unfamiliar to him.

Soon, they arrived at Seungmin's house. Seungmin and his daughter both went out of the car and was about to bid Hyunjin goodbye but then Hyunjin cut them off.

"Can I stay over for a bit?" He questioned.

"W-Why?"

"Uncle Jinnie will stay over?" Minji asked with anticipating eyes.

Seeing that, Seungmin was left to sigh, "Sure."

* * * * *

Hyunjin and Seungmin watched as Minji watched a cartoon show at the tv. While Hyunjin was staring at her in awe, Seungmin was stealing glances at Hyunjin every now and then with his brows furrowed.

"Hyunjin."

Hyunjin turned his attention to Seungmin with a smile, "Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?" Seungmin questioned with a serious expression planted in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you associating yourself with someone like us?"

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion, "Seungmin, I don't know what you're talking about. Is it bad to associate myself with such wonderful people I've met?"

Seungmin crossed his arms as he stared sternly into Hyunjin's eyes, "I know you're the president of the Levanter Industries."

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "O-Oh."

"Hyunjin, I'm asking you again. Why are you associating yourself with someone like us?"

Hyunjin bits his lip before uttering a sigh, "Okay, fine. I indeed am the president of the Levanter Industries. But so what? I want to spend time with you and Minji, is that bad?"

"What are your intentions, then?"

"Seungmin, I don't have any bad intentions, if that's what you're worrying about. Look, I rarely meet people who are genuine like you, so such a meeting is a miracle for me." Hyunjin stated.

Seungmin lowered his head, shut his eyes, and shook his head, "Maybe we should stop associating ourselves with you instead."

"Seungmin, no. I refuse." Hyunjin told him as he lifted the latter's face and making eye contact.

As Seungmin looked deeper into Hyunjin's eyes, he suddenly felt a heartache. He doesn't know why, but there was something deeper he saw into the young man's eyes. It was nostalgic, somewhat familiar, but it was painful. Looking into Hyunjin's eyes made him feel like he has been through a similar phase in the past, but he couldn't remember when and how.

"Papa..."

They immediately looked away from each other as Minji's voice echoed around the room.

"Y-Yes, baby?" Seungmin stuttered as he faced his daughter.

"Papa... Minji can't find Minnie..."

"Oh, hold on a second. I'll find Minnie for you." Seungmin said as he moved away from Hyunjin and started searching the room.

Soon after, Seungmin found the puppy plushie Minji was looking for. Turns out it was just under the sofa.

"Minnie!" Minji squealed as she held on tight to her plushie. "Papa, Minji will go to sleep now."

Seungmin gave her a nod and poked his cheek, "Goodnight kiss, baby?"

Minji giggled, tiptoeing her feet to give a kiss on Seungmin's cheeks. "Goodnight, Papa!" She then turned to Hyunjin and beamed, "Goodnight, Uncle Jinnie!" She said before running upstairs back to her bedroom.

Seungmin chuckled as he watched his daughter go back to her bed, "She really can't seem to sleep without Minnie by her side."

Hyunjin suddenly got curious again. The name 'Minnie' was the name he had given Seungmin when they first got together as a couple. He was the only who called him that name.

"Seungmin?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask why Minnie is the name of Minji's plushie? She told me you're the one who named it."

A smile curved in Seungmin's lips, "I honestly don't know. But... for some reason, that name gives me comfort. I remember someone calling me that name, but I don't know who. All I know is that... the person who called me that name is important to me."

Hyunjin's heart skipped a beat as he heard Seungmin's words. He was happy, because even if it's just little, there are still some good memories of them remaining in Seungmin's mind... despite all the pain he gave him. Even though Seungmin doesn't remember it was him, for Hyunjin, it was enough.

Hyunjin couldn't help but recall the day he first called Seungmin that name, it was too much of a memorable moment for him to forget.

_"Seungmin!" Hyunjin called out as he chased the latter._

_"What?!" Seungmin yelled as he finally gave up walking and faced Hyunjin with an annoyed face._

_"Just tell me the truth!"_

_"There is no truth!"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"I..."_

_Hyunjin stepped closer to him and held his hand, "Seungmin, please."_

_Seungmin shuts his eyes firmly before opening them again and looking straight into Hyunjin's, "Fine! I do like you! But I can't! We're not even supposed to be together!"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"We're just so different from each other!"_

_Hyunjin sighed, sliding his arms around Seungmin's waist, "Doesn't that make us more perfect for each other?"_

_"But I—"_

_"Seungmin, I love you."_

_Seungmin heaved a sigh in defeat, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck, "I love you too."_

_Hyunjin pulled away from the hug and cupped Seungmin's cheeks, caressing it. He eyes gazed towards the younger's lips before looking into his eyes, "Can I kiss you?"_

_"O-Oh." Seungmin uttered in surprise. "D-Do people usually as first before they kiss? I thought they just go for it." He said, but he earned no response from Hyunjin who just kept staring at his eyes. He cleared his throat as he looked away, "I'm sorry I really don't know anything about rela—"_

_He was cut off as he felt a pair of lips pressed on his. He immediately melted at the unfamiliar feeling, and he loved it. It was a soft, slow, and gentle kiss. One kiss and he could already feel the_ _beautiful_ _sensation they shared for each other._

_Hyunjin pulled away and connected their foreheads. Suddenly, he muttered, "Minnie."_

_"What?" Seungmin questioned in confusion._

_"I'll call you Minnie from now on."_

_Seungmin raised a brow, "What's with the nickname?"_

_"Dunno, just felt like it suited you."_

_The younger chuckled, "Well, I guess I'll call you Jinnie then."_

Of course, how can Hyunjin ever forget? That was the moment where all his beautiful memories started.


	16. Chapter 16

**HYUNJIN  
** Can I come over?

 **SEUNGMIN**  
Why?

 **HYUNJIN**  
Just wanna hang out with Minji~

 **SEUNGMIN**  
Hyunjin, you can't keep treating our house like your home.

 **HYUNJIN**  
B-B-B-But Minji~ 🥺

 **SEUNGMIN**  
Are you seriously trying to act cute now?

 **HYUNJIN**  
Hehe 😁  
Please? 🥺

 **SEUNGMIN**  
Fine

Seungmin sighed as he shuts his phone, glancing to Minji's direction who was currently playing with the blocks of legos.

"Minji, your Uncle Jinnie is coming over today."

Minji's eyes lit up, "Really? Uncle is?!"

Seungmin nodded with a smile, "Uhuh."

Minji squealed, "Yay! Minji is gonna play with Uncle Jinnie again!"

* * * * * 

The door bell rang and Minji immediately stood from her place, rushing to the door. 

"Papa! Uncle Jinnie is here!"

Seungmin turned the faucet off and wiped his hands before going to the door and opening it, revealing Hyunjin who had a smile on his face and a box of cupcakes on his hand.

"Uncle Jinnie!"

Hyunjin chuckled, crouching down to meet Minji's eye level, "Hey baby girl, miss me?"

Minji hugged the man in front of him and nodded, "Minji missed Uncle Jinnie so much!"

He pulled away from the hug and showed her the box he has holding, "I bought you cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?!"

"Mhm."

Seungmin sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned by the door, "What did you do again?"

"What? I was just buying Minji some snacks."

"And why exactly are you spending your money on us?" Seungmin questioned.

Hyunjin chuckled, standing from his position and pinching Seungmin's cheek, "I just want to."

Later on, Hyunjin came in and Minji lead him to where she was playing earlier. 

"Uncle Jinnie, look! Minji is building a house made of lego!"Minji squealed as she showed him the blocks of legos she was just forming earlier.

Hyunjin beamed, "That's cool, baby. Would you mind if Uncle Jinnie helps?"

"Not at all!"

Hyunjin joined Minji in forming the blocks, though he was confused on how he was supposed to do it at first. he even had Minji teach him, Hyunjin wasn't just used to these kinds of things.

Seungmin had a smile on his face the whole time as he watched the two in front of him. It was just so funny. Hyunjin even got scolded by Minji for almost ruining the blocks of legos she had formed. Hyunjin almost felt bad and was close to leaving but Minji insisted him to stay. Eventually, Hyunjin got the hang of it but it was still messy.

_A family..._

Seungmin couldn't help but think how much of a father figure looks like right now. The way he's playing with Minji, buying her snacks, visiting them every now and then makes him think they're like a family.

Seungmin slapped himself to erase those thoughts. His face was getting all flustered just by the thought of Hyunjin being a father figure to his daughter. Besides, both of them live two different lives. Hyunjin is one rich, influential man, while Seungmin is just a nobody.

But then again, Seungmin couldn't help but be confused whenever he sees Hyunjin. It was like his heartbeat gets faster whenever he's around. It was such a familiar feeling, too familiar that Seungmin even thought that he might've met Hyunjin in the past.

_Am I... falling in love with him?_

"Seungmin!"

His thoughts were interrupted as Hyunjin came running to him with a bright smile on his face. "We finished it! We finally built the lego house!" He squealed as he pointed to the finished product right in front of his eyes.

Minji squealed, "Yay! Minji and Uncle Jinnie finished the lego house!"

Seungmin chuckled, giving a pat on Minji's head, "Good job, baby."

"No compliments for me?" Hyunjin questioned with a pout curved in his lips.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Are you serious right now?"

"It was hard, you know!" Hyunjin whined.

Seungmin chuckled, "Fine, fine." He gave a pat on Hyunjin's head, "Good job, Jinnie."

Hyunjin froze as he heard the name Seungmin just called him, "What?"

But Seungmin was confused as well, "Jinnie..." He muttered.

_Jinnie... Jinnie... Jinnie..._

The name repeated in his head. He didn't know why, he always hear that name whenever Minji calls Hyunjin. But it felt somewhat different when he says it. It was like... a nostalgic feeling within him.

"Papa, the cupcakes are delicious!"

The two were interrupted again as they turned to Minji, who was already eating the cupcakes Hyunjin bought for them.

"Papa, you should eat one!"

Seungmin chuckled, "I'm fine, baby."

The two watched Minji in awe, as if they were two parents watching their adorable daughter.

"Hyunjin?"

"Hm?"

"What... is your motive?"

Hyunjin raised a brow at him in confusion, "What?"

"I-I still don't get it... why are you..."

Hyunjin sighed, "Seungmin, trust me when I say this. I don't have a motive. I just love spending time with the both of you. It brightens my day."

Once again, Seungmin had those flashbacks again. But this time, it was one whole scene, a scene too familiar to him.

_"Are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yeah, grandfather called for an urgent meeting."_

_"About what—"_

_"I need to go, baby. Take care, okay?"_

"Papa!"

Minji interrupts his thought as she called out his name.

"Yes, baby?"

Minji points at the tv, "Can we go there? Please? Please? Pleaasee?"

Seungmin turns to the tv and saw Minji watching a baking show. Apparently there will be a competition being held tomorrow which will have cash as a prize for the winner. It would be a parents and child program, for young kids like Minji, specifically. 

"It looks fun, papa! I wanna spend time with you too~!"

Of course, how could he resist his adorable daughter? Seungmin smiles at her, "Sure, baby."

"Uncle Jinnie, would you like to come too?"

"Oh, no, no." Seungmin refused. "Uncle Jinnie is a busy man, Minji. He—"

"Sure, I'll come with you." Hyunjin interrupted.

"Yay!" Minji squealed, jumping all over the room.

Seungmin huffed in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Uh... yeah?" 

Seungmin sighed, "Hyunjin, you know you don't have to—"

"No, I insist. It looks fun, anyway." Hyunjin told him.

"But you're a busy man. You... you're the president of—"

"Yeah, and so? Might as well take this as an opportunity to divert my attention from the company business."

Seungmin sighed, "Hyunjin—"

"Besides," He uttered, picking Minji up and twirling her around, "I wanna spend time with our baby Minji!" 

Seungmin furrowed his brows in confusion as he watched Hyunjin with Minji giggling.

_Our?_


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow! We have so many participants today, don't we?" The emcee stated. "Now, the winner for this competition will be getting a cash prize of 200,000 worth of Korean Won!"

Seungmin's eyes widened, "That's actually a lot." He muttered.

Hyunjin smiled as he heard the younger, he tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hey, we're gonna win this, okay?"

Seungmin nodded with a smile, "Of course! Well— as long as the product we're making is not hard to make."

"But first! Before we start, may we get a representative from each group of participants to draw lots?" The emcee announced.

Seungmin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What is it about?"

"These shuffled papers contains of different desserts that participants are supposed to bake! Whatever you pick from these papers will be the product you'll be making!"

"Oh shit." Seungmin uttered.

Hyunjin chuckled, pinching Seungmin's cheeks, "Language, Seungmin. Minji is here, you know."

"R-Right, sorry."

Hyunjin gave Seungmin a pat on the head, "I'll go and pick us a dessert. Don't worry, these hands are such luck charm, I'm sure we won't be having to bake some sophisticated dessert."

"You sure about that?" Seungmin questioned.

"Mhm."

"Shall I kill you if you ever pick a sophisticated one then?"

Hyunjin chuckled, "Maybe?"

"Sure!"

* * * * *

"I hate you."

"Look, I-I'm sorry! My hands might've malfunctioned today." Hyunjin defended.

"How does a hand even malfunction?!" Seungmin shrieked.

Minji giggled, "Papa is scolding Uncle Jinnie!"

Hyunjin pouted, crouching down and hiding behind Minji's back, "Minji, your papa is being mean to me."

"Hyunjin, I swear—"

"Papa! Don't be mad at Uncle Jinnie, please?" Minji pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

Seungmin sighed in defeat, "Sure, baby." As he pat his daughter's head, he shot a glare at Hyunjin's eyes which made the latter shiver in fear.

Apparently, Hyunjin's hands indeed 'malfunctioned.' Out of all the desserts he could've pick, he picked a hard one, macarons.

Macarons may seem so simple and easy to make but in reality, it's more possible to fail than to succeed when baking them, unless you're a professional, of course.

Seungmin is quite good at baking. After all, for the past few years, he and Felix had been learning to bake desserts. Although it was a real disaster when they started.

Still, Seungmin really hates the thought of having to bake macarons. He had tried it before and he did succeed, but it doesn't change the fact that they might not win the competition unless the desert they have made is perfect.

The ingredients are now right in front of them, which the program already provided once the desserts were decided. But Seungmin couldn't help but sigh as he think on how they might mess up.

"Now we're definitely not gonna win this." Seungmin muttered in annoyance.

"Hey, don't be negative! Maybe macarons are not even that bad—"

"They are! You have no idea how hard these are to make!"

"Papa! No fighting!" Minji stated.

Seungmin sighed, "Okay, baby." He said as he gave his daughter a smile.

"Now let the competition... BEGIN!"

"So, what flavor should we choose?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Strawberry!" Minji squealed. "Minji loves strawberry flavour!"

Seungmin gives her a smile, "Hm... how about strawberry cheesecake flavor?"

"Yes! I want that, papa!"

And so they started to make the macarons.

"Baby, can you hand Papa the eggs?" Seungmin said.

"Here, papa!" Minji replied as she complied to Seungmin's request.

Seungmin cracked the egg and separated the yolk from the whites. Meanwhile, Hyunjin just stood there, confused, not knowing what to do.

"So, uh... what should I do?" He questioned.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Sift the almond flour and the powdered sugar, I guess?"

"Heyyy, you're still mad?"

"A bit."

Hyunjin pinched Seungmin's cheeks, "Come on now, don't be mad. Smile!"

"Yes, papa. Smile!" Minji repeated.

Of course, Seungmin couldn't resist the both of them. "Fine, fine!"

Hyunjin gave him a smile before letting go of his cheeks and starting to sift the almond flour.

"Uncle Jinnie! Uncle Jinnie! Can I help?"

"Oh of course, baby." hyunjin said as she picked Minji up and sat her on the counter table.

Seungmin just chuckled as he watched the two and started whisking the egg whites using a hand mixer.

Once the icing was formed, he dipped in his finger to take a taste but before he could even bring it to his mouth, Hyunjin already beat him to it.

"Hm, it's sweet!"

Seungmin couldn't help but blush at Hyunjin's actions. He immediately look away, "O-Of course it is! A-Are you done sifting the almond flour?"

"Yup!"

"Combine them together."

"As you wish."

Seungmin grabbed the red food coloring and gave the icing a few drops before mixing them again for about 10 seconds.

As soon as Hyunjin was able to combine the sugar and the flour, Seungmin handed him the bowl of icing, "Now pour the the almond flour and powdered sugar into the icing and fold them through while Minji and I start making the cream."

And so Seungmin and Minji started to make the cream. Seungmin combined the cream cheese and the powdered sugar and Minji helped in mixing it with a hand mixer.

As time passed by, Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin's direction to check on him and his eyes widened when he realized Hyunjin was folding the batter too much.

"HYUNJIN!"

"Huh— what?"

Seungmin rushed to him and grabbed his hand to stop him from folding any further, "This is too much!"

"What?!"

Seungmin slammed his palm on his forehead, "Oh my fucking..."

"I-I didn't know!"

Seungmin bits his lips, looking at the batter which was too flowy, as if it was water, and looking back to Hyunjin with a glare who only utters a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna lose."

"Uncle Jinnie?" Minji suddenly called out.

Hyunjin crouched down to the ground to meet Minji's eye level, "Hm?"

Suddenly, Minji put a cream on Hyunjin's cheeks, from the batter she and Seungmin just made and giggled.

Hyunjin's eyes widened in surprise, "Why you!"

Minji giggled and Hyunjin got up, dipping the his finger on the cream and putting some on Minji's face.

"Payback time!"

Minji started to spread the cream on Hyunjin's face which made the latter even more surprised.

"You're really not stopping, are you?"

Minji giggled in return, "Uncle Jinnie, your face is so funny!"

Seungmin smirked, "Go get him, baby!" He cheered on his daughter.

Hyunjin suddenly looked up to Seungmin and smirked, making the latter froze, "Oh no." He muttered before moving away from Hyunjin immediately.

Hyunjin was too fast to get up and chase Seungmin. They ran around their station, with Seungmin running away from him until eventually, Hyunjin was able to catch him from the back, wrapping his arms on Seungmin's waist.

"Caught you!"

"No!!!"

Hyunjin puts cream on Seungmin's face and later on, the three of them bursted in laughter from their ridiculousness.

"Oh, what is this? Looks like we're having a family bonding here!" The emcee announced as he noticed Seungmin's direction.

Hyunjin's arms were still wrapped around Seungmin's waist which made Seungmin let go immediately as he realized the situation and became a blushing mess. The emcee walked towards them, "Now, aren't you two such a lovely couple with a lovely daughter. Must be delightful to have such a happy family isn't it?"

"W-We're not—"

"Indeed, it is." Hyunjin iterrupted as he grabbed Seungmin's hand.

Seungmin was taken aback by Hyunjin's word. He looked up to him and Hyunjin just gave him a wink.

As soon as the emcee left their station, he asked, "W-Why did you say that?"

Hyunjin ruffled his hair, "We don't wanna be disqualified now, do we?"

"O-Oh... right."

"Papa, papa! Can we pipe the macarons now?" Minji questioned.

Seungmin smiled, "Of course, baby." And so they transferred the overmixed batter into a piping bag and let Minji pipe them into circles.

"It may not be that bad...?" Hyunjin said.

Seungmin chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Nope, it's a disaster.

* * * * *

"We weren't able to win the competition in the end." Seungmin stated with a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hyunjin apologized.

They were finally on their way to Seungmin's house. Indeed, they didn't win the competition. The macarons didn't turn that bad, but it could've been better if it wasn't overmixed.

Now, they're just walking their way to Seungmin's house, side by side, with Minji on Hyunjin's back.

"Minji is happy even if we didn't win." Minji suddenly stated with a sleepy voice. "Minji is happy because I spent some time with Papa and Uncle Jinnie. We laughed and had fun. Usually, Papa is the only one who plays with Minji. But today, Minji got to spend time with Uncle Jinnie too."

"It feels like..." She paused as she yawned, "Minji spent time with papa and daddy..." She continued with a rather quiet voice as she drifted to sleep.

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other and smiled.

"She sure did have fun, didn't she?"

Soon, they reached Seungmin's house. Hyunjin layed Minji down to her bed and they watched her get comfortable in her sleep, cuddling onto her puppy plushie.

They both went downstairs afterwards. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Thank you for today. I... honestly had fun." Seungmin said.

Hyunjin gave him a smile and stepped closer to him making Seungmin step back. It continued until Seungmin's back was already hitting the wall.

Hyunjin cupped his cheeks and caressed it, "Seungmin..."

Their eyes were on each other's, neither of them even dared to look away, as if they were communicating in the form of eye contact.

"Can I kiss you?" Hyunjin suddenly questioned.

"O-Oh." Seungmin uttered in surprise. "D-Do people usually ask first before they kiss? I thought they just go for it." He said, but he earned no response from Hyunjin who just kept staring at his eyes.

Hyunjin couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time they kissed. Seungmin's reaction was exactly the same, and Hyunjin just felt it was too precious.

Seungmin cleared his throat as he looked away, "I'm sorry I don't really remember my past relationship so I don't know how—"

Seungmin felt a pair of lips on his before he could even finish his sentence. He completely melt into the kiss, feeling the beautiful tingling sensation Hyunjin gave him. The way they moved their lips each other was beyond perfect... as if they've done it before.

They pulled away, and Seungmin was left in a blushing mess. Hyunjin gave a kiss on his forehead, "I'll go ahead. Good night, Seungmin."

"Y-Yeah... g-good night." Seungmin muttered.

* * * * *

Hyunjin looked like an idiot from smiling too much as he arrived at his house. He couldn't help but recall the kiss he just shared with Seungmin earlier.

Suddenly, his phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts.

His smile disappeared as he saw the caller ID. He uttered a sigh before picking up the call.

"Grandfather."


	18. Chapter 18

_"How are things going in the company?"_

"Everything is stable, grandfather."

_"As it should be. Remember, I only allowed you to go back to Korea to handle our business there."_

"I am aware."

_"Soon, you'll be going back here. After all, you still have a fiancée waiting for you."_

Hyunjin bits his lip, "Yes, grandfather."

Hyunjins puts his phone down, uttering a heavy sigh. He placed his phone on the side and lay down on his bed. He shuts his eyes as he try to process everything that is happening in his life at the moment.

Indeed, Hwang Hyunjin's engagement is not cancelled. In fact, his fiancée is only waiting for him to come back to the States. 

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Why exactly did you want me to come here, father?" Hyunjin questioned._

_His father heaved a sigh, "Your grandfather has decided."_

_"For what?"_

_"For your future."_

_Hyunjin huffed in disbelief, "Father, you know I have a boyfriend back in Korea. I came all the way here to America only to discover that my future is being decided by my family?"_

_"Hyunjin, we both know this was supposed to happen in the first place. You're the son of the Hwang family. Of course, your grandfather will be pairing you up with someone we can benefit from for our business."_

_Hyunjin rubbed his temples, "Business again? Is this family all about business and shit? Just for once, can't you let your son decide for his own future?"_

_"As much as I want you to decide for your own future, you can't. Your grandfather refuses to."_

_"Why do you always follow grandfather's orders? Why can't you— for once, disagree to his decisions? What are you, a dog?"_

_"Hwang Hyunjin, watch your mouth."_

_He scoffed, "I'm being realistic here! What do you want me to do? Break up with my boyfriend just to get married with someone I literally don't know?"_

_His father sighed, "You can't deny the reality, Hyunjin. I know you love your boyfriend. I'm not judging him or whatsoever but— you know too well he won't be able to help you in the future."_

_Hyunjin crossed his arms and raised a brow, "And what makes you think that?"_

_"His— his social class. Unlike you, he's not a son of a wealthy family. He might—"_

_"He might what? Ruin my future?"_

_His father was left speechless, he didn't know how to explain it to his son without any misunderstandings happening._

_Hyunjin scoffed in disbelief, "Father, Kim Seungmin might not be a son of a wealthy family like me but he's more than you can think of! He's the top student of our class and he's a very hard workin person who has big ambitions!"_

_His father shuts his eyes for a brief moment before looking back to Hyunjin and shaking his head, "I'm sorry son, but I don't get to decide this."_

_* * * * *_

_"Hyunjin, I have decided you would be marrying the daughter of the Byeon family." His grandfather stated._

_Hyunjin dropped his spoon, "Grandfather, I— I can't."_

_"And why is that? Is it because of that shabby boyfriend of yours back in Korea."_

_"He is not shabby. And yes, it's because of him."_

_His grandfather scoffed, taking another bite of his steak, "Just leave him. Break up with him soon so that we can have you meet your future wife."_

_"Grandfather, I—"_

_"Hyunjin, this is for the future of our family business. That boyfriend of yours won't do any help even if you marry him. But if you marry the daughter of the Byeon family, I can visualize that your future will be brighter."_

_Hyunjin sighed, dropping his silverware and standing from his seat, "I'm sorry, grandfather. But I refuse to be married to someone I don't even love." He stated before walking away from the dining table._

_"Hwang Hyunjin, get back here!"_

_But he ignored them. He was tired of his family controlling his life. He can't leave Seungmin, anyone but Seungmin._

_Even when Hyunjin went back to Korea, his thoughts were full of negative things. He was too stressed out by the fact that his family is giving him too much pressure. He is supposed to take over his family business, together with his twin sister. And now, they're asking him to get married with someone he doesn't even love._

_Even after seeing Seungmin again, he couldn't bring himself to get it together. He couldn't spend time with his boyfriend, he even forgot their anniversary. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he forgot that his boyfriend also deserves to know everything that's currently happening._

_But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tell Seungmin about the truth. He told his boyfriend before that his grandfather had already approved of their relationship, but it was a lie. His grandfather never wanted Seungmin to be a part of the Hwang family._

_Just thinking about how Seungmin would react if he finds out the truth was hard enough for Hyunjin. He had too much things on his mind and he didn't want Seungmin to add on it._

_But well, this was the cause of the biggest turning point of their relationship._

_* * * * *_

_Hyunjin woke up beside his boyfriend. He recalled everything that happened last night. Yes, they did it._

_A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips as he stare at his boyfriend who was having a peaceful sleep. But then suddenly, his phone rang making him s nap out of his thoughts._

_He sighed as he saw the caller ID of his father. He knew it was probably going to be about business and shit again._

_"Father."_

_**"Son, you need to back here."** _

_Hyunjin sighed, "Father, I already told you—"_

**_"This urgent business, Hyunjin. Your grandfather called for an urgent meeting. This is important."_ **

_"Fine."_

_And so he ended the call and grabbed his white dress shirt, putting it on and buttoning the buttons._

_"Jinnie?" Seungmin suddenly called out as he rubbed his eyes._

_Hyunjin glanced to his direction, "Oh, Minnie. You're awake."_

_"Are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yeah, grandfather called for an urgent meeting."_

_"About what—"_

_Before Seungmin could even ask about the 'urgent meeting,' Hyunjin leaned in and gave a quick kiss on Seungmin's lips, "I need to go, baby. Take care, okay?" He said as he grabbed his phone and his suitcase before leaving his boyfriend alone in the room._

_* * * * *_

_"So? What's this urgent meeting all about?"_

_His father sighed before looking straight into his son's eyes, "Your grandfather is sick."_

_Hyunjin's eyes widened, "H-He's what?"_

_"He's suffering a severe illness. It's still unidentified, but he's not in a good state right now."_

_"N-No..."_

_"Hyunjin, your grandfather's life it at risk. We don't know how much longer can he last. You know what this means right?"_

_Hyunjin bits his lip, "I..."_

_"You have to marry her... for your grandfather's sake."_

_Hyunjin clenched his fist as he shut his eyes. He was tired, tired of everything. He just wanted to escape all his problems. It feels like as if he has no choice, and that this would cause a big controversy when he tells Seungmin about it._

_He just wanted to be free from all his problems._

_"Okay."_

_And so he made a decision he's gonna regret for the rest of his life._

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

Hyunjin groaned in frustration, "Ugh, I fucked up!"

Even until now, Hyunjin couldn't help but regret the decision he made five years ago. If only he was in his right mind, he wouldn't have agreed to the stupid marriage. But because of his desire to escape all his problems, he made the worse decision for his whole life.

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves until he eventually fell into a depp sleep.

* * * * *

Hyunjin and Seungmin watched Minji as the little girl run around the play area with the other kids.

"Hyunjin." Seungmin called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Seungmin turned to him with a pained expression, "Why did you lie?"

"W-What?"

"I know you're the father of my daughter."


	19. Chapter 19

"NO!"

Hyunjin was catching his breath as he sat up from the bed, eyes wide open after the dream he just had.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, letting out a groan, "Fuck!"

Hyunjin was honestly worried. Seungmin's memories about him hasn't even came back yet, and he has no idea on how he should be telling him the truth.

He was so conflicted. He came back to Korea to find Seungmin, and so he did. But his family know nothing about this except his twin sister. And just like his grandfather said, he will be going back to the States once he had settled the business he needed to do for their company.

* * * * *

"You're up rather early today." Yeji said as she saw her brother going down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess." Hyunjin uttered, ruffling his hair.

Yeji took a sip on her coffee before setting it back on the counter and eyeing her brother. "Grandfather called last night, didn't he?"

Hyunjin sighed as he poured hot water on his cup which had some coffee powder in it, "He did."

Yeji clicked her tongue, "This is getting serious."

"I don't even want to think about it."

Yeji slammed her palm on the counter table, catching her brother's attention, "No, it's time you think about it."

Hyunjin raised a brow at her in confusion.

Yeji crossed her arms, "You need to decide on what you should be doing next. I get it, your relationship with Seungmin is getting better. But now what? Even if you say that he'll fall in love with you again, grandfather is still waiting for you back in the States. Not to mention, your fiancée."

"Look, I— I know that, okay? I just need more time to think." Hyunjin defended.

Yeji scoffed, "And then what? You'll end up hurting him again? Just so you know, you're taking too much time."

Yeji was honestly mad. She witnessed how his brother left Seungmin. She witnessed how stupid her brother was for leaving Seungmin just to escape all his problems. Seungmin was her friend, they had a beautiful friendship between the two of them, and it hurts for her to forsee her friend being hurt again because of her brother's careless decisions.

Hyunjin was left speechless. He knew his sister was right, but he just can't contemplate on how he should even be telling Seungmin everything.

He was too scared to tell him the truth.

* * * * *

"Why are you here?" Jisung questioned.

Hyunjin was standing in front of him, by the door of Seungmin's house. "I— uh... is Seungmin inside?"

"He is, what business do you have with him?"

"Uncle Jinnie!" Minji's voice can be heard behind Jisung. Soon after, she ran to the door and embraced her arms on Hyunjin's legs making the latter giggle.

Hyunjin crouched down to the ground, "Hello, baby girl."

"Did you come to visit me? Did you? Did you?"

"Of course, Uncle Jinnie wants to play with baby Minji after all."

Jisung sighed in defeat, deciding to let the situation go as he saw how happy Minji was with Hyunjin. He felt an arm on his shoulder, which turned out to be Minho.

"Calm down, babe."

"I am calm."

"You're not, everything's gonna be fine. You worry too much." Minho told him.

Jisung gave him a smile and nodded, "Okay."

Jisung and Minho were staying at Seungmin's house today, to babysit his daughter. Seungmin is currently studying in his room, so he decided to get help from his friends to at least give some entertainment to Minji.

And now, there they stood, watching Hyunjin play with Minji with the lego blocks.

Jisung sighed, "She really got fond of her father, didn't she?"

"And she doesn't even know that he's her father." Minho stated.

"I... honestly think this is a good thing. I'm still md at Hyunjin, but you can't deny how precious his relationship with Seungmin and his daughter right now."

Minho nodded, "I agree. Besides, ever since Hyunjin came, Seungmin was smiling more than frequently. And even just for a little... Minji is finally experiencing a feeling of having a complete family."

Seungmin soon went down as he noticed the house was getting louder. As he reached the first floor, he saw Hyunjin who was currently playing with Minji. Their eyes met, and he couldn't help but feel flustered as he remember the kiss they shared last night.

Hyunjin stood from his place, "S-Seungmin."

There was an awkward tension between the two of them, which Minho and Jisung noticed.

"C-Can we talk?"

"U-Uh— sure..."

And so the two left the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Jisung and Minho looked at each other, suspicious present in their faces.

"Something happened to those two." Minho stated.

"Definitely."

* * * * *

They stood there for five minutes, neither saying a word. It was all awkward silence.

But then Hyunjin decided to cut the silence, "Seungmin."

"Y-Yeah?"

Hyunjin's face flustered, lowering his head, "H-How are you?"

Hyunjin wanted to punch himself for asking such a dumb question.

_Stupid question, Hyunjin. Stupid question._

"G-Great! Just— f-fine..."

Silence filled the two of them again.

Hyunjin took a deep breath, "L-Look— about last night..."

"W-Was it an accident? I-It's fine really—"

"N-No! It's not an accident! I really—" He bits his lips, uttering a sigh, "Were you uncomfortable with the k-kiss?"

"N-No! It's not that! In fact, I actually—"

"NOO!!!"

Seungmin was interrupted as he heard Minji's voice echoed around the house.Hyunjin and Seungmin immediately rushed to the living room to see what's the commotion is all about.

"Baby, what's wrong—"

And so he saw the blocks of legos she was building earlier scattered in the ground with Minho in front of her, apologizing repeatedly.

"It's okay, Uncle Lino. It was an accident." Minji assured as she pats Minho's head.

Seungmin sighed, "So Minho-hyung is the culprit."

"I-I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Seungmin chuckled, walking towards Minji's direction and helping his daughter build the blocks of legos again.

Minho slowly walked to Jisung's direction, lowering his head in embarrassment. Jisung chuckled, giving a pat on Minho's head, "Oh you poor baby."

Hyunjin, who was currently beside Jisung had his lips curved into a smile as he watched Seungmin and his daughter together. He can't help but feel soft by the sight of them, considering that he knows he's the father of Minji.

Jisung glanced at Hyunjin, expression turning serious, "Hyunjin."

"Yeah?"

"How long will you keep lying to Seungmin?"

"O-Oh..." Hyunjin uttered, lowering his head, "I— I'm just— waiting for the right time to tell him the truth..."

Suddenly, the door opens catching all their attention. Minji's eyes lit up as she recognized he figure standing by the door. She stood from the ground and started running to that person's direction.

Jisung smirked, "And here comes the rival."

"Uncle Jihoonie!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Right time, you say?" Jisung questioned with a smirk on his face.

Jisung found it interesting, honestly. How Hyunjin clenched his fist as he saw the same old familiar guy from the past five years.

Park Jihoon.

Park Jihoon had always been Hyunjin's rival, even when he was still courting Seungmin. Seungmin and Jihoon were friends, and Jihoon was in love with Seungmin, so it makes the situation harder for Hyunjin.

Jihoon almost stole Seungmin away from him, he almost made Seungmin his boyfriend. But of course, the Hyunjin from their high school would never let that happen, and definitely not again.

Jihoon immediately picked Minji up in his arms as the girl ran to him. He cooes at the little girl but then met eyes with a familiar person. His brows furrowed in anger, seeing his face again.

He was confused as well, so he looked over to Jisung's direction and they communicated using eye contact. Jihoon soon understood the situation and nodded.

"J-Jihoon? Y-You're back?" Seungmin questioned.

Jihoon gave him a smile, "Yes, Seungmin. Surprise?"

Seungmin smiled in return, "Welcome back, Jihoonie." He told him. "Oh— and this is Hyunjin." He said, pointing at Hyunjin's direction.

Jihoon puts Minji down and walked towards Hyunjin's direction, giving him a firm look as he take out his hands to him. "Hyunjin, huh? I'm Park Jihoon."

Hyunjin returned the glare, taking Jihoon's hand and firmly gripping it, "Nice to meet you."

And there it was, the heated tension between them filled the room, leaving an awkward silence for all of them.

"Papa Jihoonie!"

But then the silence disappeared as Minji spoke. Hyunjin raised a brow, confused by what Minji just called Jihoon.

Seungmin palmed his forehead, "Minji, I told you to stop calling Jihoon your papa, he might not like it, you know?"

Jihoon chuckled, poking Minji's face, "I think it's fine to me."

Hyunjin was beyond confused, he was mad, honestly.

Jisung walked to his direction and muttered, "And that's why he's your rival."

Hyunjin raised a brow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Minji considers Jihoon as her papa, since he and Seungmin used to spend a lot of time with her before he went to London."

"What?"

"Which basically means... Minji considers Jihoon as her father."

Now Hyunjin is definitely furious. He didn't like the idea of Minji thinking of someone else as her father. He is the father of Minji, Minji is his daughter. He should be the one Minji refers to as her father, not some other person. And definitely not Jihoon.

"Minji, guess what I bought for you." Jihoon said.

"A gift?!" Minji squealed.

Jihoon chuckled, raisimg a box of cake, "I bought you your favorite! Crepe cake!"

Minji's eyes lit up, "You did?! Thank you papa Jihoonie!"

Hyunjin feels degraded. The fact that his rival knows his daughter's favorite food makes him feel even more guilty. He's the father of this little girl, and yet he doesn't know anything about her.

Soon, they headed to the kitchen since Minji was too excited to even wait. While Minji was just innocently enjoyin her crepe cake, there was a heated tension between the adults. Specifically, Hyunjin and Jihoon.

Jihoon suddenly dopped his fork and eyes Hyunjin, "Hyunjin, can we talk?"

"Sure." Hyunjin said unhesitatingly.

* * * * *

"Why the fuck are you back?" Jihoon questioned, crossing his arms. "You really had the nerve to show your face again after what you did?"

"I'm still the father of Minji, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon scoffed, "Wow, you even have the guts to say that? When you literally left Seungmin to take care of your daughter? You have no right to call yourself Minji's father, Hwang Hyunjin. You left Seungmin when he needed you the most."

"That's why I'm back, I'm here to make it up to them."

"Make it up to them? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You literally disappeared for five years. Seungmin almost—" He bits his lip, "He almost died because of you! You weren't there when Seungmin raised his daughter alone, you made him suffer, more than you can think of!"

"I know that."

"Then leave! You don't have the right to stay with Seungmin!"

"No, they're still my family."

Jihoon huffed in disbelief, "Unbelievable."

"Well if you'll excuse me—"

"Not so fast, Hwang."

"What else do you want?"

Jihoon walked closer to him, "I was by Seungmin's side when you left. You heard it yourself, right? The daughter you claimed called me her papa... which means she considers me as her father."

"But you're not her father."

"And so? It's the thought that counts, Hwang Hyunjin. I was the one who took care of them when you fucking left."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not her father."

Jihoon smirked at him, "It doesn't matter. Because soon, I'll be the one marrying Kim Seungmin and be Minji's father."

Hyunjin couldn't hold his anger, he grabbed Jihoon by the collar and eyed with with such furious eyes, "Shut your fucking fucked up mouth, Park Jihoon. You are not getting Seungmin."

Jihoon scoffed, "Yeah, sure. You don't have to say that. Seungmin is not yours, after all."

"He is, and I will claim him back."

"You left, remember? You were the one let go of Seungmin. You're the one at fault."

"Shut the fuck—"

"Just accept the reality, Hwang Hyunjin. Kim Seungmin is no longer yours... and will never ever be yours again. Now that I'm back, he won't ever need to waste his time with someone like you again, someone who broke his heart so much."

Hyunjin scoffed, "And you think that's gonna work on me?" He firmly lets go of Jihoon's collar and clicked his tongue, "Because I'm telling you, it's gonna beme. I'm going to get Kim Seungmin back."


	21. Chapter 21

"Is... something wrong?" Seungmin asked as he peeked through the room only to feel a heated tension between Jihoon and Hyunjin.

Jihoon gives him a smile and walked to him, patting his head, "Nothing, Seungmin. We were just getting familiar with each other."

Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin's direction and Hyunjin smiles at him in return to reassure him nothing's wrong.

Suddenly, Minji's head popped out of the kitchen as she also peaked in to the living room. "Papa Jihoon and Uncle Jinnie is getting along?"

Jihoon chuckles, "Yes, baby."

Hyunjin clenches his fist in frustration, he hated how his daughter called someone else her father. It should be him, not someone else, and definitely not Jihoon.

Jihoon crouched to the ground and wiped a cream on Minji's face, "Silly Minji, you have a cream in your mouth. Was the crepe that delicious?"

Minji nodded, "The cake was so delicious! Papa Jihoon really knows Minji's favorite!"

Even though Hyunjin doesn't want to admit it, he does see a father and daughter love between the two, as if they have formed such a bond for a long time now. But Hyunjin refuses to lose. He doesn't want things to stay like that. Minji is his daughter, and he was gonna prove Jihoon exactly that.

"Papa Jihoon, Uncle Jinnie!" Minji called out, "Will you play with me in building the blocks?"

Both of them gave her a smile, "Sure."

Hyunjin was confident, he was confident that he was gonna do better than Jihoon. After all, he did play with Minji before with the blocks.

But well, he was wrong. Jihoon was more of an expert than him.

"Papa Jihoon is so good!" Minji squealed, complimenting the building of blocks he just made.

Hyunjin gritted his teeth in annoyance. He looked over to his product, and he can't help but feel annoyed that Jihoon is indeed better at these kinds of things.

Jihoon smirked as he scooted closer to Hyunjin, "You really think you can surpass me with this? I've been playing with Minji since she was young."

Hyunjin wanted to punch Jihoon right at his face at that exact moment. But of course, he can't, he'll just make a lot of trouble and maybe even Minji will get scared of him.

Hyunjin puts a smile on his face and walked towards Minji, "Baby, do you want to play with Uncle Jinnie at the playground again?"

Minji's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

Hyunjin nodded, "Mhm."

"Minji wants to! When will we play, Uncle Jinnie?"

"Now, if you want."

Seungmin clears his throat, "Are y'all forgetting that I'm here?"

Hyunjin chuckled, picking Minji up in his arms, "Well, if Minji's happy then..."

Seungmin sighed, palming his forehead, "Fine."

"I'll go with you." Jihoon insisted.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "No, you—"

"Of course! Papa Jihoon can come too!" Minji interrupted leaving Hyunjin to sigh in defeat.

* * * * *

There it was, the glaring contest between Hyunjin and Jihoon while Minji was just on the middle, playing playfully with the sand in the sandbox.

Seungmin, who was watching from afar had his brows furrowed in confusion, "I wonder what's with those two? Is that really how some people get along?"

Meanwhile, Jisung and Minho were trying their best to prevent their laughs from coming out of their mouth. They found it funny and interesting to watch, to see two rivals have this kind of tension.

"Y-Yeah— that's just how— pfft— they get along." Jisung said, trying to keep his mouth from laughing.

"Minji, wait here. I'll build something that will amaze your eyes!" Jihoon stated as he sat by the sand.

Hyunjin dared not to lose. He scoffed, "No, Minji. I'll make you something even greater."

Once again, their eyes met and glares were shot in each other's eyes. Minji giggled, "I wanna see both!"

And so it started. The two boys molded the sand as if their life depended on it. Soon, Hyunjin dusted of his hands with a proud smirk on his face after achieving such a small, but well-made sand castle.

"Minji, come look here!" Hyunjin called out making the little girl ran to his direction.

"Uncle Jinnie, it's so cute!"

But then they heard Jihoon scoff. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, turning his eyes to Jihoon's direction only to have his eyes widen after seeing the huge, perfectly-made sand castle by Jihoon.

Minji gasped, "Papa Jihoon! It's so big!"

Hyunjin's jaw dropped, "How the fuck is that even possible?" He muttered.

Jihoon smirked as his eyes met Hyunjin's. Hyunjin was even more annoyed, he can't afford to lose now.

Seungmin, Jisung, and Minho were amazed as well. They even went to their direction to check it out.

"Woah, this is really one big sand castle." Seungmin commented.

"It's well-made." Minho stated.

Hyunjin palmed his forehead in frustration, "Alright! That's enough!" Hyunjin yelled, not liking what was happening.

Seungmin chuckled, giving a pat on Hyunjin's head, "It's okay, Hyunjin. You did well, too."

Jihoon's brows furrowed at the sight, which Hyunjin noticed, making him smirk. Hyunjin looked into Seungmin's eyes and pouted, "But no one is acknowledging my work."

Seungmin gave him a smile, "I do."

Minho and Jisung were just trying to keep their mouths from laughing. They were enjoying this too much.

"Minji, do you want to play in the slide with Uncle Jinnie?" Hyunjin questioned as he walked to Minji's direction.

"Yes! Minji wants to play with Uncle Jinnie!"

And so they went to the slide area. As Minji went down from the top, Hyunjin was waiting for her by the ground, ready to catch her when she slides down. He got her in his arms as she slides down, standing from his position and twirling her around.

Minji was full of giggles in excitement. Jihoon didn't like how he was somehow losing to Hyunjin. He immediately picked Minji up as Hyunjin puts the little girl down and brought her to the swing.

Minji squealed, "Yay! Papa Jihoon, can you push the swing?" She requested as she waggles her feet playfully.

Jihoon gave her a smile, "Of course, baby."

Suddenly, Hyunjin fell silent. Hearing 'Papa Jihoon' coming from his daughter's mouth makes him feel degraded and insecure. He watched the two play with a heavy feeling in his heart.

Because as he watched them, it feels like as if he's watching a father and a daughter playing.

He turned his back and started to walk away which Seungmin noticed.

"Hyunjin? Where are you going?"

"Uh— just to find a— restroom."

* * * * *

Hyunjin had his body crouched down to the ground. He was throwing rocks aggresively by the grassland, with his thoughts full of the scenario he has seen.

He was pissed. The fact that his daughter considers his rival as her father makes him feel such a heavy pain in his heart.

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin looked to his left and saw Seungmin standing right there with a worried expression.

He sighed, looking away from the latter, "Hey."

Seungmin sat beside him, "What are you doing here?"

"Dunno, just... wanted some calming scenery, I guess?"

Seungmin chuckled, "Were you jealous?"

"I— n-no! Definitely not!"

Seungmin gave him a pat on the back, "Well, I guess I understand. After all, you really like Minji so much."

"Uh— y-yeah... that must be it..."

"You see," Seungmin uttered, "Jihoon has really been with Minji since she was born. He was the one who played with her every single time, considering I'm a working student so I'm quite busy. He would always buy her all her favorite food, he would always make her happy."

Hyunjin fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"But it was a big impact for Minji when Jihoon needed to leave for London. She... became even sadder." Seungmin muttered. "But then you came."

"What?"

Seungmin gave him a smile, "When you came, I finally saw the smiling face Minji used to have again."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're as special as Jihoon to her, Hyunjin. She has grown fond of you even in just a short period of time."

"You... think so?"

Seungmin nodded, "I know so." He then pinched his cheeks, "Now stop being so pouty and let's head back."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Right." Their eyes met and they both froze in their place, just looking at each other's eyes.

Hyunjin looked down to Seungmin's lips before looking back to his eyes and leaning in slowly. Once Seungmin slowly closes his eyes, Hyunjin takes it as a response to what he was about to do. And so he leaned in closer until...

"Seungmin."

They immediately moved away from each other, hearing Jihoon's voice.

They looked behind and there, Jihoon stood. "Let's take you home, it's getting late. Minji's already sleeping as well."

"R-Right." Seungmin uttered.

Seungmin rushed his way back to the playground, leaving Hyunjin and Jihoon alone. Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance, walking past Jihoon.

"Don't you even dare lay a hand on him, Hwang Hyunjin." Jihoon stated making Hyunjin stop in his track.

Hyunjin puts his hands on his pocket, "That's none of your business, Park Jihoon."


	22. Chapter 22

Seungmin took a glance at his daughter's direction, smiling as he saw the wide grin on Minji's face as she played around the playground. He puts his books on his side and walked towards his daughter's direction.

"Minji."

"Papa!"

Seungmin cooed, putting his hand on his daughter's head, "Papa is going to a restroom for a while, okay?"

Minji nodded, "Yes, papa!"

Seungmin gave a gentle ruffle on his daughter's hair before turning his heels and walking away to go to the restroom.

Meanwhile, there was a guy in an office suit on his way to the playground, with a paper bag on his hand. He headed towards Minji's direction who was giggling in excitement, clueless that there was a guy approaching him.

"Baby."

Minji's eyes lit up as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around happily and squealed, "Uncle Jinnie!"

She ran to him immediately and Hyunjin engulfed her to a hug with a giggle, "Hello, baby."

"Uncle Jinnie! I missed you!"

Hyunjin chuckled, bringing her up to his arms and poking on her nose, "Aw, you miss me already?"

She nodded, "I wanted to play with Uncle Jinnie again!"

Hyunjin gave her a smile and showed her the paper bag in his hands, "How about you eat first?"

"Really?! Uncle Jinnie has food?!"

"Mhm."

"Yay!"

* * * * *

Minji sat on Hyunjin's lap as she ate the burger Hyunjin has bought for her. Hyunjin keeps playing with Minji's hair as he watched his daughter in awe.

"It's so good, Uncle Jinnie!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "You like it?"

"I love it!"

Hyunjin smiled in satisfaction as he saw his daughter smiling. Ever since Jihoon came, he felt a lot more insecure, and he felt like as if he was no longer the father of this little girl.

"Minji? I have a question."

"What is it, Uncle Jinnie?"

Hyunjin paused for a bit, "Why do you... call Jihoon your papa?"

A bright smile formed in Minji's face, "Because Papa Jihoon is so nice! Papa Jihoon has always been by my side. He would always visit Minji and Papa then he will play with me!"

There it was again, the pang Hyunjin felt in his heart. The fact that his daughter seems to love his rival so much makes him feel like he has long lost this competition.

"Papa Jihoon was also there when I first went to school! Papa is always busy with his school so Papa Jihoon would always watch over me and play with me!"

Another hit.

Hyunjin's lips slowly curved into a smile as he stopped playing with Minji's hair and resting his chin on the girl's head. 

As much as he hates to admit it, Jihoon helped Seungmin for the past years, considering Seungmin was still a college student and a single parent at the same time.

He hates Jihoon, just as much as he did back in high school. But the fact that Jihoon was there by Seungmin's side when he needed someone makes him feel grateful for him.

Once again, Hyunjin gently plays with Minji's hair, "You're lucky to have Jihoon by your side, then."

Hyunjin felt pained, especially that Jihoon was by Minji's side this whole time, acting as her father. But he accepted it. After all, five years had already passed, and as much as he wants to come back, he won't be able to turn back time and marry Seungmin just like how the couple had planned.

"But you know..." Minji suddenly uttered. "Minji is also happy to have Uncle Jinnie by her side."

Hyunjin tilted his head with a smile, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Minji lowered her head, "I was really sad when Papa Jihoon left us... Papa said he needed it for his future, so I tried to understand him but... it was really lonely when he left..." A smile slowly curved into her lips, "But then Uncle Jinnie came."

"Hm?"

"Uncle Jinnie came and Minji became happy again!" She squealed, turning to Hyunjin and giving him a hug.

"What do you mean by that?"

She giggled, "Uncle Jinnie always plays with me. Uncle Jinnie always buys me food. Uncle Jinnie always visits us. When I'm with Papa and Uncle Jinnie... I feel like I have a complete family..."

Hyunjin's heart did a thing. His emotions were jumping in joy. Hearing his daughter say that makes him feel better, because it seemed as if his daughter was considering him as her father.

"Minji... how about you stop calling me uncle?"

Minji tilted her head in confusion, "Should Minji call Uncle Jinnie grandpa?"

Hyunjin chuckled, "No, not grandpa." He gave her a smile as he gently pressed his forehead on his daughter's, "I want you to call me Daddy Jinnie from now on."

Minji's eyes lit up as her lips curved into a smile, "R-Really?!"

Hyunjin nodded, "Mhm."

"Daddy Jinnie?"

"Yeah?"

Her smile went wider, "Daddy Jinnie!"

The two giggled in excitement as Hyunjin playfully raised his daughter up in the air.

Meanwhile, Seungmin stood from afar, watching Hyunjin and his daughter in awe. Soon after, he walked towards their direction with his arms crossed.

"Oh? Seungmin!" 

Seungmin chuckled, "What's all this about, Hwang Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin gave him a smile, "Visiting my favorite little girl?"

Seungmin shakes his head, "I'm sorry but Minji and I needs to go home."

"Oh really? Perfect timing, I'll walk you—"

"Seungmin!"

Hyunjin could only sigh after hearing his voice again.

"Jihoon? Why are you here?" Seungmin questioned.

"I'm here to pick you up, let's walk you home." Jihoon said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not needed anymore, Park Jihoon. I'll walk them home." Hyunjin interrupted.

The two glared at each other, a tension forming between the two of them.

"U-Uh... let's go home? The four of us?" Seungmin suggested as he noticed a weird atmosphere between them.

* * * * *

"You seem happy, Minji. Did you have fun?" Jihoon asked as they walked their way to Seungmin's house.

Minji nodded with a smile, "Yup! Daddy Jinnie played with me, after all!"

Seungmin and Jihoon had their eyes widened as they heard Minji's words while Hyunjin had a smirk on his face, a smirk of satisfaction.

"M-Minji! Don't say that!" Seungmin told her.

"But Daddy Jinnie told me to call him that, Papa!"

"Minji—"

"It's true." Hyunjin interrupted.

"W-What?" Seungmin stuttered as he looked into Hyunjin's eyes who were staring at his.

"I told her to call me that."

Seungmin looked away, hiding his blushed face from the latter and continued walking with his daughter. Jihoon glanced over to Hyunjin's direction and gave him a glare.

Hyunjin just ignored him, not bothering to argue with him at the moment and continued to follow behind Seungmin and Minji until they reached their house.

"W-Well then... t-thanks for walking us home." Seungmin said as they entered their door.

Hyunjin and Jihoon gave Seungmin a smile in return before Seungmin closes the door, leaving Hyunjin and Jihoon outside.

"Leave them alone." Jihoon stated in a low voice. He clenched his fist in frustration, "For fuck's sake, Hwang Hyunjin, leave them—!"

"Thank you."

"What?!"

Hyunjin faced him and bowed his head, "Thank you for taking care of Seungmin and my daughter for the past years."

Jihoon scoffed in disbelief, "Your daughter? You really call her your daughter? You fucking have the guts?"

"I know I was not here when Seungmin needed me the most. I know I fucked up. I know that clearly. But now, I can't back off. Now that I'm back... I'm going to take responsibility for my actions." Hyunjin stated, looking firmly at Jihoon's eyes. 

"No matter what people say... Minji is my daughter."


	23. Chapter 23

Seungmin couldn't sleep. He was just staring at her daughter who was currently beside him, sleeping peacefully, brushing his fingers through her hair gently.

He heaved a sigh, deciding to get out of bed and going outside for some fresh air to somehow clear his thoughts. Just as he opened the door, the breeze immediately went through his body, making him calm his nerves.

He looked up and stared at the night sky. The stars above them have always been so perfect, twinkling so beautifully, which is why Seungmin tends to go out and stare at them whenever he needs to clear his thoughts.

He looked to the side when suddenly, he saw a figure sitting by the bench. He furrowed his brows as he try to examine the figure by the streetlight.

"Hyunjin?"

The latte looked up, eyes slightly widened, "Seungmin, you're awake."

"Why... are you here?"

Hyunjin shrugged, "Just getting some fresh air?"

"But— you were supposed to leave two hours ago..."

"Yeah, and?"

"Y-You mean to say you were staying here for two hours now?"

He smiled and nodded, "Uhuh."

Seungmin sighed, walking to his direction and sitting beside him. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you even here? I mean— you could always get some fresh air once you reach your house."

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because... I feel home here?"

Seungmin raised a brow, "In our neighborhood?"

"Mhm, it just gives me a feeling of calm... makes me forget all my problems."

Seungmin's hand suddenly brushed with Hyunjin's for a bit as he shifted his position, noticing the latter's hands are cold.

He looked up to him with a worried face, "You're cold, aren't you?"

Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Seungmin."

Seungmin shook his head, "How about some coffee?"

* * * * *

Seungmin sets the coffee in the table, in front of Hyunjin and sat across him. Hyunjin gave him a smile and takes the cup, sipping in the coffee. 

"Oh, wait." Seungmin suddenly uttered as he stood from his seat, and heading upstairs.

He came back downstairs with a blanket on his hands, putting it on Hyunjin's back before sitting back to his seat. "Are you feeling better?"

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He takes a sip on his coffee again, looking straight at Seungmin whom he noticed shivered a bit, "Are you cold?"

"A bit. But I'm fine."

Hyunjin took another sip from his coffee before standing from his seat and going behind Seungmin. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's neck, resting his chin on the latter's shoulder and breathing on his skin.

Seungmin's face flustered in surprise, heart starting to beat faster. But as seconds passed by, he started to feel the comfort from Hyunjin's warmth.

"Hyunjin?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I say this?"

"What is?"

A gentle smile formed in Seungmin's lips, "Whenever I'm with you, I don't know... I somehow feel this beautiful sensation within me."

Hyunjin's heart started to beat faster. A smile crept on his face as he listened to Seungmin's words and cuddling closer to him.

"I... I'm honestly scared of what I'm feeling." Seungmin stated. "I think I'm aware of what this feeling is called. But for some reason... I don't want to admit it."

"What do you think you're feeling then?" Hyunjin questioned.

Seungmin slowly shook his head, "I— I'm not sure if I should be telling you that."

"Seungmin." Hyunjin called, lifting his chin towards him, "You can trust me."

Seungmin heaved a sigh, lowering his head, "I... I think I might be falling in love with you."

Hyunjin was left speechless, not knowing how to respond after hearing what Seungmin just said.

"You see... I'm honestly scared."

"Scared of what?" Hyunjin questioned.

"I might now remember the father of Minji, but I remember the pain... the pain from falling in love. And I'm scared that it will happen again..."

Hyunjin was hit by guilt again. He was the cause of this. If he hadn't left Seungmin five years ago, Seungmin shouldn't be experiencing this struggle.

Seungmin chuckled, "What am I saying? It's not as if you return the feelings, anyway."

Hyunjin reaches for his hand and holds it gently. Seungmin turned to him in confusion, their eyes meeting each other's. Hyunjin gave him a smile, "I do."

"W-What?"

"I'm in love with you, Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin's eyes widened, he turned his body towards Hyunjin and engulfed him to a hug, sighing relief. "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't contain it."

Hyunjin wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist, "I know. I can't contain it either."

_"You're a disgrace to this family!"_

Seungmin's eyes shot wide open, as he remembered a traumatic memory. He immediately pulled away from their hug, eyes full of fear.

"Seungmin, what's wrong?" Hyunjin questioned, reaching his hand to reach Seungmin's cheeks but Seungmin backed away.

"D-Don't!"

Hyunjin got even more worried, "Seungmin?"

"W-We can't be together, Hyunjin."

"Why is that?"

He lowered his head, "I-I remember now..."

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?"

"My ex... he was also a rich person. H-His family didn't like me— telling me I was only a disgrace to them."

Hyunjin felt guilty again. He remembers that day, the day he introduced his boyfriend to his family. His grandfather didn't approve of him, humiliating Seungmin in front of his parents and his sister.

Hyunjin reached for the latter's both hands and squeezed them, looking straight into his eyes. "Seungmin, listen to me."

Seungmin shook his head, "N-No... we live in two different worlds. I-It's impossible for us. I don't want to make it seem like I'm just using you for money."

Hyunjin shook his head, leaning in to connect their foreheads, "Seungmin, you're not using me for money. I know you're not that kind of person. And If I were honest, I would love to be the person to love you." Seungmin stared into Hyunjin's eyes, still shaking in fear. Hyunjin heaved a sigh, "Look, I don't care about our social status. All I care about is that... I'm in love with you."

Seungmin gulped, nerves calming for a bit after listening to Hyunjin's words. He slowly nods, "Okay."

_I'm not really sure of what I might be feeling right now. But all I know is... I feel home around Hyunjin._

* * * * * 

"Papa! Daddy Jinnie! Minji is off to school now!" Minji squealed as she waved at the two.

"Have fun, Minji!" Seungmin said.

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin and gave him a smile, "T-Thank you for driving us here. You can leave now, I'll be at the cafe."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you there?" Hyunjin questioned.

Seungmin shook his head, "You still have work to do. I'll be fine."

Hyunjin nodded, "Okay then." He leaned in and gave a kiss on Seungmin's forehead, "I'll be going ahead."

Seungmin returns with a smile and waves at Hyunjin as the latter enters his car, soon driving off to his work. 

Meanwhile, there was someone watching them from behind.

A smirk crept into her lips, "Hm... Kim Seungmin, huh."


	24. Chapter 24

Raindrops.

Seungmin saw raindrops by the window as he glanced away from his book. He was currently staying at the cafe, waiting for Minji to finish school. But what worried Seungmin is that he doesn't have an umbrella with him, and he needs to pick his daughter up by now.

The rain was getting heavier every second, so he packed his things up, stack the books in his hand and headed outside the door. He was still under the roof, hesitating whether he should head to Minji even without an umbrella. But then he decided to use his books to cover himself from the rain.

Just when he was about to step out of the roof, a car pulled over right in front of him. The car window slid down, revealing Hyunjin who had a smile on his face. "Get in."

Seungmin smiled in return and complied with Hyunjin's say, opening the car passenger door and going inside. 

"How did you know I was going to be in this place?"

Hyunjin chuckled, "You can say it's because I've already memorized your schedule from spending a lot of time with you and Minji."

"You always appear at the right time." Seungmin told him.

Hyunjin glanced to his direction and gave him a smile, "I don't want to see my love having a hard time, that's why."

Seungmin just smiled in return, looking away from the latter to hide his flustered face. Soon, they picked up Minji from school who seemed to be less jolly than usual.

"Minji, baby, what's wrong?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Nothing, daddy Jinnie! Minji just feels gloomy whenever it's raining." Minji told him.

He glanced over to Seungmin who seemed distressed, "Seungmin? You okay?"

Seungmin uttered a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah. Just a bit— tired."

But Hyunjin refused to believe that Seungmin was fine. Just by the look of the latter, he seemed really stressed, and maybe it was time for him to divert his attention from studying first. 

And so Hyunjin turned the wheel, turning the car into the opposite direction making Seungmin confused.

"Where are we going?" Seungmin asked.

"How about strolling around the mall first?" Hyunjin said.

"Uhh... no?"

Hyunjin chuckled, "Love, you look so stressed right now. Why don't we have some fun first? With Minji?"

Seungmin blushed at the sudden nickname, "N-No. That would be too much of a hassle."

Hyunjin sighed, looking at the rearview mirror to take a look at Minji, who was currently reading a children's book. "Minji?"

She looked up and met her daddy's eyes by the mirror, "Yes daddy?"

Hyunjin smiled in satisfaction as he heard what Minji just called him. Hearing those words in his ears was enough to brighten his day. "When was the last time you went to the mall, baby?"

"The last time? Hm... ah! It was when Yongbin and bought toys for Christmas!"

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion as he focused his eyes on the road, "Yongbin?"

"Oh, you don't know him, daddy! Yongbin is Uncle Binnie and Uncle Lixie's son!"

Hyunjin fell silent. He wasn't aware that Felix and Changbin also had a child. After all, he has been out of contact with them for five years. Thinking about it, Hyunjin hasn't seen them since he came back. 

"Changbin and Felix... where are they now?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Uncle Binnie and Uncle Lixie are in Australia right now! But Yongbin and I promised that we will still be friends when they come back!" She squealed.

"They will be coming back in a few years. But by that time, Minji is probably in middle school already." Seungmin added.

"Oh." Hyunjin uttered. "Well, why don't we go for the mall then? After all, it's been months since Minji last went there."

"Hyunjin—" Seungmin sighed, shaking his head.

"Look, it might even relieve your stress, right?"

Seungmin shuts his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine."

* * * * *

"Papa! You have some sauce in your lips!" Minji stated as she giggled.

Hyunjin, who was beside Minji, chuckled, grabbing a tissue from the table and leaning in to wipe away the sauce in Seungmin's lips. "Geez, you can be really clumsy at times, you know?"

Seungmin blushed as Hyunjin got closer to his face, lowering his head in embarrassment which the latter found very cute. Seungmin looked over to his daughter and chuckled when he saw how much ketchup Minji has on her face.

"Baby, your face is full of ketchup." Seungmin said.

"Oh? Is it?" Minji reached over to the tissue but her arms were too short, making Hyunjin chuckle and reach it for her instead. He leaned over to Minji's face and carefully wiped the ketchup in her face.

"You're so much like your papa, aren't you?" Hyunjin told her.

Minji giggled, "Minji is Papa's mini version!"

Seungmin had a smile on his face as he watched the two in front of him. Seeing Hyunjin with Minji never fails to make him happy. It's as if Hyunjin acts like... Minji's father.

After eating their lunch, they strolled around the mall until Minji stopped in her track as something caught her eye by the toy store.

"Ah! This doll is so cute!" She squealed as her eyes landed on a hand-sized doll sitting by a shelf.

A smile curved in Seungmin's lips as he crouched down to the ground, "You want it, baby?"

Minji nodded, "Can Papa buy it for me?"

Seungmin chuckled, patting her head, "Of course, baby."

And so they went and purchased the item. It might seem like a little thing for others, but for Minji, it made her happy already. She's quite the intellectual kid, just like Seungmin. She knows how she and Seungmin are not that rich to buy some expensive toys and understands her papa about the situation.

Later on, they passed by a jewelry shop. Minji stopped again, her eyes sparkled as it landed on a certain item.

It was a heart-shaped necklace divided into three, perfect for three people. 

"It's so pretty..." She muttered as she stared at the necklace.

Seungmin noticed how his daughter's eyes dazzled by the item. He patted her head and said, "Minji, I promise you. Someday, we will come back here and buy that necklace."

Minji's eyes widened as she turned to Seungmin, "Really?!"

Seungmin nodded, "Mhm. Someday, I will be able to buy everything you want! Just wait a little more, okay? It won't be too long before Papa becomes a doctor."

Minji nodded with a smile and engulfed Seungmin with a hug, "Of course, Papa! Minji can wait no matter how long it will take!"

"Why do you want a jewelry for three, though? Are you gonna give the other one to Yongbin?" Seungmin questioned as he pulled away from his daughter's hug.

Minji shook her head and pointed at Hyunjin, "Minji is gonna give the third necklace to Daddy Jinnie! So that the three of us can have our necklaces!"

Seungmin's eyes widened, "T-To Hyunjin?"

Minji nodded, "The necklace shows that the three of us are going to be together forever! Papa," She held onto Seungmin's hand and continued, "Daddy Jinnie," She then held onto Hyunjin with her other hand, "and Minji! The three of us will always be together forever!"

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin who gave him a smile. Seungmin returned the smile and looked down to his daughter, staring at her in awe. He looked back to Hyunjin and said, "So, shall we go home now?"

"Oh." Hyunjin uttered, taking the key from his pocket and handing it to Seungmin. "You go ahead, I'll just be going to the restroom first."

* * * * *

"Is the rain gonna stop any sooner now?"

Seungmin sighed, shaking his head, "I don't think so."

Just when Hyunjin dropped Seungmin and Minji to their house, the rain got heavier. Worse, Hyunjin's car engine malfunctioned, and it won't turn on no matter how many times he tries.

And so he stood there, leaning by the wall and looking outside the window, wondering if the rain is ever gonna stop. But it seems like it's gonna continue until tomorrow.

"If you want— uh... you can stay over the night?" Seungmin slowly suggested. Hyunjin's eyes were slightly widened making Seungmin conscious, "N-Nevermind—!"

"No." Hyunjin interrupted as he gave him a smile, "I would love to."

"Papa, Daddy!" Minji called, making the two turn their attention to her. "Let's watch a movie!"

And so the three sat comfortably on the couch as they turned on the tv and watched the movie called "Up."

Minji already had her eyes teary when the flashback scene of Carl and Ellie came on. Soon after the flashback scene ended, Hyunjin took out a box from his pocket and showed it to Minji and Seungmin who furrowed their brows in confusion.

Hyunjin gave them a smile before opening the box, revealing the exact necklaces Minji was looking at earlier in the mall.

"The necklaces!" Minji squealed.

Seungmin looked up to him with eyes widened, "Y-You bought them?"

Hyunjin nodded, taking out the first two and giving the middle piece to Minji and giving the right piece to Seungmin.

"W-Why?" Seungmin questioned.

Hyunjin just gave him a smile in return and turned his head to Minji whose eyes were dazzling as she held onto the necklace. "It's so pretty, daddy! Can I have it?" 

Hyunjin nodded, "Of course, baby. It's for you, after all." He told her, "Here, let daddy put it for you." He said as he took the necklace and puts it around his daughter's neck.

"It's really pretty, daddy!" She squealed as she held onto it. 

He looked up to Seungmin who still had his eyes widened. Hyunjin smiled, taking the necklace from his hand and putting it around Seungmin's neck. "Smile, love."

"Hyunjin..."

Hyunjin finally took the last piece and wears it around his neck, "This necklace is a proof... a proof of our connection."

* * * * *

The three of them were laid down by the bed, with Minji in the middle who was already sleeping so peacefully. Seungmin and Hyunjin were locking eyes for quite some time now, a smile present on their faces.

"Thank you." Seungmin stated.

"For what?"

"You know what."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Oh, the necklace? You don't have to."

"I just don't get why you're doing all of this."

"I love you, that's why."

Seungmin lowered his head in embarrassment, biting his lips into a thin line to hide his smile. But then he suddenly thought of Hyunjin's car, making him raise his head with his elbow resting on the mattress of the bed, "What will happen to your car? Will you be able to drive yourself to work tomorrow? Do you need—"

"Shh." Hyunjin shushed, as he also raised his head and puts his forefinger on Seungmin's lips, "I already called someone for assistance tomorrow."

Seungmin sighed in relief, "That's good then."

Hyunjin's lips curved into a smile before leaning in closer to Seungmin and giving him a five-second kiss on the lips. He pulled away and caressed the latter's cheek, "I love you, let's sleep okay?"

Seungmin couldn't help but smile at Hyunjin's actions. He nodded, "Okay."

* * * * *

Hyunjin picked up the telephone and placed it on his ear, "What do you need?"

_"Mr. Hwang, someone here wants to see you."_

Hyunjin pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "Tell that person I'm busy right now."

_"But she's really persistent—"_

Before the staff could even finish his sentence, it seemed as if the telephone was grabbed from his hand.

_"Hyunjin, it's me."_

Hyunjin raised a brow as he recognized the voice. 

The telephone was soon grabbed again by the staff, _"My apologies, Mr. Hwang. She suddenly—"_

"Bring her in my office. Now." He said before putting the telephone back to its place and letting out a deep breath as he placed his elbows on his table.

Few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

It opened, and just as he expected... it indeed is her.

A smirk curved into her lips, "Hello, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Byeon Dasom."


	25. Chapter 25

Hyunjin palmed his face, rubbing his temples in frustration, "Why the fuck are you here?"

She smirked, slinging her handbag on her shoulder, "Well, why are _you_ here?"

He clicked his tongue and continued to go through his paperworks, "I'm here to handle some matters, Dasom."

"What kind of matters?"

"Business matters."

"Hm..." Dasom hummed as she walked towards Hyunjin's table and sat on it, "Are you sure that's it?" She questioned.

Hyunjin raised a brow at her, "The fuck do you mean?"

She leaned in closer to Hyunjin and asked, "Are you cheating on me, Hwang Hyunjin?"

"Nonsense." Hyunjin uttered as he turned his attention back to his paperworks.

"Oh really?" She asked one more time, earning no response from the latter. She got up from the table and sat on the couch by the door, "That's good then."

"Why are you even here?" Hyunjin questioned, annoyance present in his tone.

"Why? Is there a problem with visiting my _fiancé_?" She questioned with a smirk.

Hyunjin furrowed her brows at her, "Leave. Go back to the States."

She shrugged, "I won't. I'm not leaving unless you do."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said."

Hyunjin groaned in frustration. Just when he thought things between him and his family were already going well, his fiancée has to appear.

Dasom stayed at Hyunjin's office the whole time, waiting for him to finish his paperworks. But Hyunjin was too distracted to even do his work, the fact that his fiancée is in Korea is stressing him out.

He looked at his watch and realized it was time for him to pick Minji and Seungmin up to drive them home. But Dasom was waiting for him, so he was stuck on what he should be doing.

"Dasom."

"Yeah?"

"Go home."

"What? Why? I was literally waiting for you."

"I still have somewhere I need to go to."

"At least drive me home?"

"I'm too busy for that. I'll just assign someone to drive you home." Hyunjin said, taking his coat and putting his phone in his pocket before heading to the door.

"Where are you going anyway?" Dasom asked.

"None of your fucking business." Hyunjin told her as he went outside the room, leaving Dasom inside his office who had her lips curve into a smirk.

* * * * *

"Daddy Jinnie!"

A smile appeared in Hyunjin's face as he saw his daughter running towards his direction. He crouched down to the ground and let the little girl fall into his arms, "Hello, baby girl."

"I missed you!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "I miss you too."

He looked up and met the eyes of Seungmin who was smiling at him. He returned the smile and stood from his place, "Shall we?"

Seungmin nodded, "Sure."

Hyunjin opened the door in the back of the car and lets Minji go inside. Just when Seungmin was about to enter inside the passenger seat, they suddenly heard a voice calling out for Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin breathed deeply as he recognized the familiar voice. There she was, running to their direction.

"What a coincidence seeing you here!" Dasom said.

Hyunjin shot a glare at Dasom who only had a smirk on her face as he eyes Hyunjin. She then turned to Seungmin, "Oh, are you Hyunjin's friend?"

Seungmin was confused, not knowing how to respond. "U-Uh... w-who are you?"

"No one." Hyunjin told him.

"Oh, I'm actually Hyunjin's fian—" She stopped and glanced at Hyunjin who was giving her a deadly glare. She smirked and continued, "—friend."

There was a brief moment of silence between the three of them until Dasom decided to speak again. "Oh, can you give me a ride home, Hyunjin? I'm—"

"No, can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Hyunjin questioned in an annoyed tone.

Seungmin looked at the both of them alternately, suddenly feeling awkward as he felt a tension rising. He cleared his throat, "It's okay, Hyunjin. You can just drive her home after dropping us at our house."

"But Seungmin—"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! Thank you!" Dasom interrupted.

Seungmin just gave a smile to Hyunjin and stepped away from the passenger seat, opening the door in the back which made Hyunjin confused.

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Uh... switching seats?"

Hyunjin shook his head, "You're sitting at the passenger seat, Seungmin."

"I— okay..."

Dasom's eyes widened as she saw a kid sitting at the backseat. She stared at her in awe, "Aw, who's this cute little girl?" She asked as she got inside.

"She's— my daughter." Seungmin stated.

"Oh you have a daughter?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"She's adorable!" She squealed as she gently pinched her cheeks.

Minji, however, was confused. "Who is she, Papa?"

"She's Hyunjin's friend, baby. Behave yourself, okay?"

Minji nodded with a smile, "Okay, Papa! Minji will behave beside Daddy Jinnie's friend!"

"Daddy Jinnie?" Dasom muttered, which no one seems to have heard.

And so Hyunjin started the engine and drove off to Seungmin's house. Seungmin was just watching Dasom and Minji by the rearview mirror. Dasom was playing with Minji, and she seems to be having fun with the little girl which gave a smile to Seungmin's face. Hyunjin, however, was pissed. He almost couldn't focus on his driving, knowing that his fiancée was with them in the car.

Soon after, they arrived at Seungmin's house. Seungmin got out of the car and opened the door in the back to get Minji.

"Aw, seems like you're leaving already." Dasom said.

Minji gave her a smile, "It was fun playing with you, Miss Daddy Jinnie's friend!"

Dasom chuckled, "Or you can call me Dasom instead?"

Minji nodded, "Good bye, Auntie Dasom!"

And so Minji got out of the car and entered inside their house. Hyunjin got out of the driver's seat and walked to Seungmin's place. He gave him a smile and held his hand, "Take care, love."

Seungmin nodded as he returned the smile, "You too."

Hyunjin leaned in to kiss Seungmin's forehead but then the latter suddenly backed away making Hyunjin furrow his brows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"U-Uh... it might be disrespectful for your friend..."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and leaned in again, going for Seungmin's lips. Seconds later, he pulled away and put his hands on Seungmin's cheeks, "Don't mind her, okay?"

Seungmin blushed, lowering his head with a nod, "O-Okay."

Hyunjin gave one more kiss on Seungmin's head, "Go inside now."

Seungmin smiled at him one more time before going inside his house. Hyunjin lets out a deep breath before going back to the driver seat. Dasom got out of the back seat and switched to the passenger seat, smirking as she shuts the door and eyeing Hyunjin.

"So, you are cheating on me." ****


	26. Chapter 26

"Ms. Dasom—"

"Shh." Dasom shushed, pointing a forefinger at her driver who was currently behind her, "I'm busy here."

Busy, she says. But she was currently hiding behind a big rock, her feet struggling as they stepped on a small, bumpy rock, sunglasses and a cap on, a pair of binoculars in her hands as she watched him from afar.

Yes, Kim Seungmin himself.

Seungmin was currently sitting by the bench in the playground, reading books while his daughter run around the area with the other kids.

Her driver takes out a deep breath and said, "Ms. Dasom, I personally think it's too inconvenient for you—"

Dasom rolled her eyes, taking the binoculars off her eyes and turning to her driver, "Look, this is only gonna take a minute, okay? I'm almost done. Actually, you can go ahead, I'll just take a taxi."

"But you've been there literally for 30 minutes already..." Her driver muttered before finally walking away and going back inside the car and driving off.

As Dasom put back the binoculars in her eyes, she furrowed her brows as the sight of Seungmin suddenly disappeared. Seungmin was not in the bench. His books were sitting on the bench, but there was no sight of Seungmin around. Once again, she took off her binoculars and looked around to look for him.

"Where—"

"Uh, hello?"

"Gah—!" Dasom's foot slipped off the rock as she suddenly heard a voice from behind. Luckily, the person behind her was able to grab her arm and give her body support to lessen the force when she fell to the ground.

"Ow..." Her eyes widened as she looked up, not expecting to see Kim Seungmin right in front of him.

Seungmin tilted his head as he recognized her, "Oh, you're Hyunjin's friend, aren't you?"

"U-Uh— y-yeah..."

"What are you doing here? Hiding behind... a rock?" Seungmin questioned with a raised brow.

"H-Hiding? W-Who's hiding?!"

"Um... you?"

Dasom utters a chuckle, "I wasn't hiding! I was just— watching the kids from afar! Yeah, that's it! Because you know, I really love kids." She defended.

Seungmin stared at her for a moment before having his lips curve into a smile, "Why don't you sit with me, then?"

* * * * *

"Here." Seungmin said as he offered a can of cola to Dasom which the latter accepted.

"T-Thanks."

Seungmin opened the can of cola in his hand and drank half of it in one shot, letting out a refreshing sound afterwards, "So, you like kids, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, sort of..." She turns her direction to Minji before looking back at Seungmin again, "Uh, is she your daughter?"

"Who, Minji?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Yeah, she is." A smile curved into his lips as he watched his daughter, "Minji means the world to me, honestly. Having her in my life makes every situation a lot better." He stated. "She's a really sweet girl, you know. She's just a kid, but she's aware that we don't have that much of a money for her to buy anything she wants. She's not the kind of brat who keeps asking their parents for toys and stuff. Minji is... extraordinary."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking..." Dasom uttered, slowly looking up to Seungmin's eyes, "Where is her father?"

Seungmin paused for a bit, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as he look back to his daughter, "Well, I don't know either."

Dasom furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I lost my memories five years ago, because of a certain incident that happened. I was able to regain most of them though, but... I never regained my memories of my daughter's father."

Dasom was confused, she knew that Hyunjin and Seungmin were together back in their high school days, so Hyunjin should be the father of his daughter.

"So you... don't know anything about him?" She questioned.

Seungmin shook his head, "Nothing at all. I can ask my friends if I want to, but I chose not to."

"Why is that?"

Seungmin gave her a smile, "I just don't see the need of getting to know the man who can't even commit to his own family."

Now Dasom was even more confused, considering how she saw his relationship with Hyunjin right now. Did some other man get Seungmin pregnant? Or maybe...

"What's your relationship with Hyunjin then?"

Seungmin's face suddenly flustered at the sudden question, "W-Well, w-we—"

"Papa!"

But their conversation was interrupted as they saw Minji running to their direction.

"Oh, it's Daddy Jinnie's friend!"

"Daddy Jinnie..." Dasom muttered. She was beyond confused now that she remembered that Seungmin's daughter calls Hyunjin her daddy. She gave the little girl a smile, "Minji, I have a question."

"Hm? What is it Auntie Dasom?"

"Why... do you call Hyunjin your daddy?"

Minji giggled, "Daddy Jinnie was the one who told him to call him that!"

Dasom looked over to Seungmin with a raised brow. Seungmin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well— it's a long story..."

Dasom turned her attention back to Minji whom she smiled in awe as she saw how cute she was, as Seungmin rubbed off the dirt in her face.

Dasom takes a deep breath, "Seungmin—"

"Seungmin!"

But then again, she was interrupted.

Seungmin glanced over to the direction of where the voice came from. And there he was, Park Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Why are you here?"

He gave them a smile, "I'm here to pick you and Minji up. I'll drive you home."

Dasom furrowed her brows as she saw an unfamiliar face. Now she couldn't analyze who's really with Seungmin at this point.

"Who's driving who?"

And now it was Hwang Hyunjin's turn to show up.

Jihoon furrowed his brows at Hyunjin as soon as he saw him, "I am." He stated. "I'm driving them home, got a problem with that?"

Hyunjin walked to Seungmin's direction and stood beside him, "Yes, I'm the one in charge with driving them home so I'll do it."

"Well I arrived here first so—"

"Actually, I need a ride as well!" Dasom interrupted. "Hyunjin, would you mind?"

Hyunjin shots her a glare, "Yes, I do mind. Go take a taxi instead."

Seungmin sighed, putting his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder, "It's fine, Hyunjin. We'll just go with Jihoon for now."

"But Seungmin—"

Seungmin gave him a reassuring smile, "Just for today, okay? Besides, your friend needs a ride too."

Hyunjin bits his lip before sighing in defeat, "Fine."

* * * * *

"Is Minji sleeping?"

Seungmin looked over to the backseat to check his daughter before looking back at Jihoon with a nod, "She is."

He chuckled, "She really like sleep, doesn't she?"

Seungmin shrugged, "I mean— who doesn't?"

Jihoon just chuckled in return and then silence filled the car again. He bits his lip, taking a deep breath, "Seungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna ask this straight out, okay?"

"Uh... sure, what is it?"

Jihoon takes a deep breath, "You know I have feeling for you right?"

"I— uh..."

Jihoon smiles at him, "It's fine. I just want to ask if... I actually have a chance?"

Seungmin bits his lips, "Jihoon, I—" He paused, not knowing what to say. He sighed, "I-I'm sorry..."

Jihoon breathes out a heavy breath and nodded, "I know, it's fine."

"I-I'm really sorry..."

"It's Hyunjin, right?"

Seungmin lowered his head, "Well— u-uh..."

Jihoon nodded with a smile, "I understand."

_If only you knew._

"This is your decision, your life. So go and decide for yourself, Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin slowly looked up to him, "Y-You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Jihoon said, "As long as you're happy, I'm satisfied."

A smile curved into Seungmin's lips, "Thank you, Jihoon..."

"Anytime, Seungmin."

_Really, if only you knew..._


	27. Chapter 27

"Why did you pull over?"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and shutting the door loud, leaving Dasom inside dumbfounded.

Hyunjin grabbed a fistful of his hair and yelled, letting all his frustrations out. He purposely pulled over by an empty park near a river, he wanted to let out all his frustrations for what has been happening these days.

He thought things had finally gotten better, but he thought wrong. Now that Dasom is in Korea, things are about to go downhill even more.

He leaned against the fence by the river and bits his lip, breathing out a deep breath. Not long after, Dasom approaches him and hands him a can of coke.

Hyunjin looked up to her with furrowed brows, "The fuck am I gonna do with that?"

Dasom chuckled, grabbing his hand and giving him the can of coke. "To calm your nerves."

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, handing it back to her, "I don't need it."

Dasom sighed, taking back the can, "Oh, I see. Too bad, Seungmin actually gave this to me but I haven't drink it yet so I thought you would want it. But oh well—"

Hyunjin immediately took back the coke in his hands as he heard the name of Seungmin, "I was fucking kidding."

Dasom chuckled, leaning against the fence beside Hyunjin, "He's cute, honestly. He looks like a puppy."

"Why exactly are you here, Dasom? It can't be a fucking coincidence that you came back to Korea."

"Well," She crossed her arms, "I'm here to bring you back."

Hyunjin fell silent, biting his lips in frustration.

"Your grandfather's condition is getting worse, and the last thing he wants before he leaves is for us to get married."

Hyunjin clenched his fist as he clicked his tongue, not even knowing how to react anymore.

Dasom takes out a deep breath, "Kim Seungmin, huh. He's your ex, isn't he?"

Hyunjin opened the can of coke, taking in a lot before putting it down, "Fuck off, Byeon Dasom. I know you're here to destroy my relationship with him."

"Hm..." She hummed, "Not really. I honestly find your relationship adorable, you know?" She stated. "I was actually able to have a talk with Seungmin earlier in the park. He seems like a nice person... too nice for someone like you, actually."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "I need you to leave as soon as possible."

Dasom shrugged, "Well you see, as much as I want to go back to the States, I can't. Your grandfather has ordered me to wait for you and bring you back once your matters has been taken care of, so that the wedding can finally happen."

Hyunjin groaned in frustration, "This— shouldn't even be happening..." He muttered.

Dasom nodded, "Mhm. We both didn't want this engagement, anyway."

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, "Everything is just so— fucked up. Just when I thought things between Seungmin and I are getting better, you suddenly show up and ruin everything."

Dasom rolled her eyes, "Hey, don't make it seem like I'm a villain here! I'm just following orders, geez." She told him. "But you know, you're really lucky."

Hyunjin raised a brow at her, "What do you mean?"

"You're lucky enough that the love of your life still hasn't found someone else even after all these years."

"Are you saying you..."

Dasom turned to him and chuckled, "As for me, my boyfriend— no, my ex is already married."

"So you did have a boyfriend."

"Of course I did! What do you think of me, a lonely-ass bitch with no life five years ago?"

Hyunjin shrugged, "Maybe."

Dasom sighed, shaking her head, "Do you really think I came back to Korea just to bring you back?"

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, "What?"

She chuckled, "Honestly, I wouldn't go all the way here to pick you up, you know? It's too much of a hassle for me. Besides, I don't even want this engagement to happen."

"Then why did you come?"

She bits her lips before taking out a deep breath, "I was hoping I could see him again."

"You mean..."

"My ex." She said. "And so I did. But the thing is... he's already married."

"Oh..."

She chuckled, "If only he wasn't, I would be doing the same thing as you."

"Like what?"

She smirked, leaning closer to Hyunjin's face, "Cheating on my fiancé." She teased.

"I'm not cheating, Dasom. We're not even together."

She shrugged, "Technically, we are. We're already engaged, anyway."

"Wait— if you never even wanted this engagement in the first place... why did you agree then?"

She sighed, "My parents forced me to do so. They didn't really approve of my boyfriend back then for I don't know what reason." She told him. "Just like you, I left him five years ago for this stupid engagement. He was really— heartbroken... when I broke up with him." She muttered, biting her lips. "But the difference is, when I came back... he's already happy with someone else."

Hyunjin kept his silence as he listened to the latter's story. He never really knew what Dasom's past was, since they barely even have a proper conversation even when they were still in America.

"I blamed myself for everything, you know. I blame myself, for not fighting for our relationship... for being a coward." She turned her face to Hyunjin and smiled at him. "You're a coward too, Hwang Hyunjin." She stated. "If only you have fought for Seungmin five years ago, then you'd probably not be having this kind of problem today."

Hyunjin was speechless. Dasom was right, she told him the painful truth in the most straightforward way. Hyunjin knew that, but hearing it directly from a person makes it hit harder for him.

"I have a question, though."

Hyunjin raised a brow at her, "What is it?"

"Who is the father of Minji?"

Hyunjin lowered his head with a sigh, "Me."

"I knew it." She uttered. "But wow, getting your boyfriend pregnant and leaving right away? You fucked up big time, Hwang Hyunjin."

"I— I know that..."

"But he sure raised Minji well, didn't he? She's such a good girl."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Yeah, he really did."

"Although... why isn't Seungmin aware that you're the father of his child?"

"It's— complicated, really."

"He did mention he got into this one incident that made him lose his memories though. So is he—" She paused, eyes widening as she came up with a realization. "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"A-Are you saying Seungmin doesn't remember you?"

Hyunjin sighed, "Yeah."

"Like literally? He doesn't remember that you were his boyfriend five years ago?"

Hyunjin nodded, "He lost all of his memories of me."

"Well, shit."

Hyunjin sighed, "We— we're starting over again, honestly. You saw how my relationship with Seungmin is, right?"

"Does he... know?" She questioned.

Hyunjin shook his head, "Not yet."

"What? When will you tell him, then?"

"S-Soon..."

Dasom sighed, crossing her arms. "Hyunjin, you need to make up your mind and make your decision or you'll end up hurting Seungmin again." She told him. "I told you already, you're lucky enough to make him fall in love with you again, and this is a chance. Now it's up to you whether or not will you take that chance and make up for all the wrong decisions you have made in the past years."

Hyunjin sighed, biting his lips. "You don't need to remind me about that. I never want to lose Seungmin ever again."

* * * * *

"What do you mean Dasom is in Korea?" Yeji questioned, brows furrowed.

Hyunjin sighed, "Exactly what I said."

Yeji bit her lips and clicked her tongue, "This is just— bad."

"You're running out of time, Hwang Hyunjin."


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks has passed since Dasom came to Korea. And today, Hyunjin received a call from his grandfather.

_"Hyunjin, I need you to wrap things up in the company immediately. I want you and Dasom back here in America so that your wedding can be finally held."_

Hyunjin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Grandfather, you see—"

_"I don't have time for excuses, Hwang Hyunjin. My condition is getting worse. I at least want to witness your wedding with Dasom before I leave."_

"But grandfather—"

_"I want everything finished as soon as possible._

And with that, his grandfather ended the call, making Hyunjin groan in frustration. He immediately dialed Dasom, tapping his foot in impatience.

_"Byeon Dasom speaking."_

"Dasom! What the fuck is the meaning of all this?!"

_"I'm not really sure on what you're talking about right now. I swear, I'm just enjoying my chicken—"_

"Grandfather called me today, telling me I should wrap things up so the two of us can go back to America. Care to explain?

She scoffed over the line, _"Hyunjin, I don't need to explain this anymore. I already told you before, right? You're running ou_ _t_ _of time, so you need to decide as soon as possible or you'll end up hurting him again."_

"Dasom—"

_"Hyunjin, this is out of my hands now. I'm just following your grandfather's orders. I'm gonna stay here until you leave and go with you when we go back to America. But the rest... is all up to you._

* * * * *

"Hyunjin?"

"Hi." Hyunjin greeted with a smile as he stood in front of Seungmin's door.

"What are you doing here?"

Hyunjin raised his right hand, showing Seungmin the box of doughnuts in his hand. "I bought you snacks."

Seungmin gives him a smile, "That's so sweet of you, thank you."

Hyunjin returned the smile, "So, where's Minji? Still asleep?"

"Actually— she's not here today."

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I sent her to Minho and Jisung's for today."

"Oh." Hyunjin uttered, "Can I come in still?"

Seungmin nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Hyunjin proceeded and went inside Seungmin's house, placing the box of doughnuts in the table and hanging his coat on the chair.

"Don't you have work for today?" Seungmin questioned.

"Nope, I'm taking a day off."

"Wow, so even CEO's have day offs, huh." Seungmin said as he leaned against the wall.

Hyunjin chuckles, walking towards Seungmin and cupping his cheeks. "Of course I do. I would, for my love."

Seungmin smiles cheekily, "That's cheesy."

Hyunjin smiles in return and leaned in to kiss Seungmin's lips softly and gently. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's waist while the latter wrap his arms around Hyunjin's neck, both deepening the kiss.

Later on, Seungmin pulled away and put his finger on Hyunjin's lips. "That's enough for today."

"Aw, I need more~"

Seungmin chuckled, giving a peck on Hyunjin's lips. "I still need to study, you know?"

Hyunjin smiled at him, "Okay. Shall I make you coffee then?"

"Sounds great."

Hyunjin gave another kiss on Seungmin's forehead before pulling away and turning on the television.

"I thought you were gonna make me some coffee?" Seungmin questioned.

"Chill, love. I just tend to open the television for some news when I make coffees."

"Oh, okay then."

Seungmin sat on his chair and proceeded to go through his books while Hyunjin headed to the kitchen to make some coffee for Seungmin.

Just when Hyunjin entered the kitchen, Seungmin noticed a wallet dropping out of Hyunjin's pocket. He stood from his seat and picked it up. As he picked it up, a photo suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. Seungmin, once again bent down to pick it up but then furrowed his brows as he saw an unexpected image.

It was him and Hyunjin, in the same high school uniform.

Seungmin was confused, why did Hyunjin have a photo of them in high school?

More importantly... since when did they even know each other?

Seungmin's head started to hurt, incoherent voices starting to ring in his ears. Unfamiliar scenes started to flash in his head again.

He blinked a lot of times, trying to get through his thoughts properly. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Once again, he looked at the picture. It seemed as if the two were close back in high school. Seungmin doesn't remember Hyunjin being in his high school memories, but as he looked at the picture he was holding, he can't help but wonder when they have even met.

Maybe some school festival?

If so, then why is Hyunjin keeping such a picture? Does this mean... he knew Seungmin all along? Maybe they were actually close acquaintances in the past?

But no. In the picture, their hands were intertwined, making it seem like they were... a couple.

Seungmin turns the picture around, only to find some writings in the back.

_"Minnie and Jinnie, 2018 - forever~"_

Seungmin froze, eyes widening as he read the words.

"Jinnie."

_"Kim Seungmin, right?"_

_"The fuck do you want, Hwang Hyunjin?"_

_"I like you, will you be my boyfriend?"_

_"No, thank you."_

This was the first time Seungmin had coherent flashbacks in his mind. The very first time the voices were clear enough for him to understand.

_"We're roommates! Isn't this destiny?"_

_"No, it's misfortune."_

_"Oh come on, Seungmin. Why can't you just like me already?"_

_"I am never gonna like someone like you, Hwang Hyunjin. Not you."_

Seungmin's legs were getting weaker and weaker as the flashbacks continued.

_"Seungmin!" Hyunjin called out as he chased the latter._

_"What?!" Seungmin yelled as he finally gave up walking and faced Hyunjin with an annoyed face._

_"Just tell me the truth!"_

_"There is no truth!"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"I..."_

_Hyunjin stepped closer to him and held his hand, "Seungmin, please."_

_Seungmin shuts his eyes firmly before opening them again and looking straight into Hyunjin's, "Fine! I do like you! But I can't! We're not even supposed to be together!"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"We're just so different from each other!"_

_Hyunjin sighed, sliding his arms around Seungmin's waist, "Doesn't that make us more perfect for each other?"_

_"But I—"_

_"Seungmin, I love you."_

The flashbacks won't stop, they just keep on going on and on in Seungmin's head.

_"You're a disgrace to the family! Hwang Hyunjin doesn't deserve someone as poor as you!"_

The pain in Seungmin's heart was getting heavier and heavier as the flashbacks continued.

_"I thought everything will be okay?"_

_"I will fix this, Seungmin. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."_

"Everything will be fine..." Seungmin muttered as he repeated the same words Hyunjin said.

_"Jinnie?" Seungmin called out as he rubbed his eyes._

_Hyunjin glanced to his direction, "Oh, Minnie. You're awake."_

_"Are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yeah, grandfather called for an urgent meeting."_

_"About what—"_

_Before Seungmin could even ask about the 'urgent meeting,' Hyunjin leaned in and gave a quick kiss on Seungmin's lips, "I need to go, baby. Take care, okay?" He said as he grabbed his phone and his suitcase before leaving his boyfriend alone in the room._

Seungmin had his knees fall to the ground. He couldn't believe it, the flashbacks just came too fast, too sudden.

"I remember now. Hwang Hyunjin... is the father of my daughter."

But it doesn't end there. After all, the television _was_ on.

**"BREAKING NEWS: The wedding of the Hwang and the Byeon family is said to be finally held soon after a postponement of five years."**


	29. Chapter 29

Hyunjin dropped the spoon as he suddenly heard the news. His eyed widened, heart starting to beat fast, and it was as if the world had stopped for him.

He immediately headed his way to the living room and saw Seungmin on his knees, holding the picture of them in his hand. 

Seungmin slowly looked up to him with his eyes watery, "H-Hyunjin, I remember everything..."

Hyunjin grabbed the remote from the couch and quickly shut off the television. He walked to Seungmin's direction and immediately engulfed him to a tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Seungmin."

A tear escaped Seungmin's eye, "Hyunjin... y-you're the father of Minji, right? It's been you all along... the same person I loved so much who left me five years ago." Seungmin muttered. "The pain— I still remember the pain you gave me back then..."

Hyunjin pulled away, wiping Seungmin's tears using both his thumbs. "Seungmin, calm down."

Seungmin shook his head, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. "Hyunjin— y-you're horrible..." 

Hyunjin could already feel a hard pang in his heart as Seungmin said those words. He didn't blame him though, what Seungmin went through was honestly tough, and Hyunjin admits that.

"Why did you leave, Hyunjin? Why? Where did I go wrong?"

"Seungmin, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Seungmin's tears won't stop. No matter how much Hyunjin tries to wipe them away, they just keep on falling from Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin rarely cries, but this time, he did. He cried too much, honestly. 

It's been five years since Seungmin last experienced the pain of his love of his life leaving him. But in those five years that passed, he never even remembered who the love of his life was. And now he does, and it had hurt him more than he expected.

"That friend of yours," He muttered, "she's your fiancée, isn't she?"

"Seungmin, let me explain."

Seungmin bits his lips before letting out a scoff, "Wow. Just— wow."

"Seungmin..."

"You've been tricking me all this time?"

"No, please don't say that."

Seungmin "huffed in disbelief. "So how longer do you plan on lying to me?"

"Seungmin, listen—"

"No, fuck you, Hyunjin! You knew all along everything about my amnesia and you didn't even care to tell me?! What, you're gonna make me fall in love again and leave?!"

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you the truth."

"And when will that be? You're still engaged and you're probably just gonna go back to the States where you'll marry your fiancée! Why did you even bother coming back?!"

"Seungmin, please—"

"Just leave. That's what you're good at, right? Making me deeply fall in love with you only to leave me in the end."

"That's not true. I care about you and Minji."

"You— you care?" Seungmin scoffed, "If you really did care, you should've told me about the truth from the start."

"Seungmin, listen to me. I was planning to tell you everything, I just think—"

"You just think what? You think you need more time?" Seungmin questioned. "Well, congratulations. Because you're officially out of time. You heard the news yourself, right? You're getting married, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Seungmin, don't say that. I have always cared about you and Minji. After all— I'm still her... father..."

Seungmin clenched his fist, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. "Hyunjin, the moment you detached yourself from me... Minji was no longer your daughter."

"Seungmin—"

"Leave, Hyunjin." Seungmin told him, but Hyunjin didn't move. Hyunjin got ahold of Seungmin's hand but Seungmin lets go immediately. "Please, I'm begging you. Just leave!"

As much as Hyunjin wanted to stay by Seungmin's side, he saw how Seungmin suffered just by having him beside him. And so... he decided to leave Seungmin alone.

* * * * *

In the end, Hyunjin just couldn't let everything end like that. He loved his family, he had grown closer to them, especially his daughter. 

And so there he stood, in front of the cafe door. His eyes were fixed on Seungmin, who was currently on a table with Jisung inside.

He took a deep breath before pushing the door and going inside. Seungmin immediately noticed, making him roll his eyes and close his books. He stood from his seat and walked pass Hyunjin, getting out of the cafe in no time.

But Hyunjin immediately ran after Seungmin, grabbing his hand as he reached outside to stop the latter from walking.

"Seungmin."

"What do you want?!"

"Let's talk please."

"There's literally nothing else we should be talking about, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Seungmin, please..."

Seungmin bits his lips as he clenched his fist, "Hyunjin, i-it's over..."

Hyunjin held his hand, shaking his head. "I refuse to believe that."

"You're getting married, Hyunjin. You've been long— engaged."

"Please trust me, I can fix this."

Seungmin shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, Hyunjin. I'm— tired. I'm tired of always understanding you. I'm tired of waiting for everything to be okay. I'm tire of always being— the second option..."

"Seungmin, that's not true."

A tear escaped Seungmin's eye again, "I'm sorry. I— I can't believe you anymore, Hyunjin." He told him, letting go of Hyunjin's hand and turning away from him.

But Hyunjin grabbed his hand again, "Seungmin."

"Hyunjin, let go. Just— leave already."

"One more chance."

Seungmin turned to him with a confused expression, "What?"

"I will leave if that's what you want. But please, just give me one more chance to spend time with my family."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I don't deserve to be called as Minji's father. But Seungmin, she's still my daughter..."

Seungmin looked away, "What's your point?"

"At least, give me a day to spend my last hours with my family."

"W-What?"

Hyunjin gives him a pleading look, "I love you, Seungmin. And Minji too. I love the both of you. I just can't— leave without being able to spend time with my family for the last time."

"Hyunjin..."

"Seungmin, just a day is all I ask. Just a day of us forgetting everything that came in between us. Just a day of— us acting like a happy, complete family..."

Seungmin felt soft as he looked into Hyunjin's eyes. Yes, he was still in pain. But by looking into the latter's eyes, he couldn't just bring himself to refuse.

"Okay. Just... one last time."


	30. Chapter 30

"Daddy Jinnie!"

Minji immediately ran to him as she saw Hyunjin who was also quick to crouch on the ground and let his little girl fall into his arms.

Seungmin couldn't help but smile in awe at the sight. But his smile slowly disappeared as he saw them as a father and daughter.

His eyes met Hyunjin's. Hyunjin gave him a smile and it probably took five seconds before Seungmin forced a smile back.

Hyunjin stood up, picking Minji in his arms and eyeing Seungmin. "Let's go?"

Seungmin slowly nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Hyunjin dropped Minji at the backseat of his car while Seungmin went to the passenger seat. As Hyunjin sat on the driver's seat, he looked over to Seungmin who was obviously trying his best to avoid eye contact with him.

Hyunjin slowly grabbed Seungmin's hand and squeezed it, catching the latter's attention. Their eyes met, and Hyunjin saw the uncomfortable feeling in Seungmin's eyes. He gave him a smile and whispered, "Today is a normal day, remember?"

Remembering what they have talked about the other day, Seungmin's lips slowly curved into a smile as he nod, "Yeah." He said, intertwining his fingers with the latter's. "Today is a normal day."

* * * * *

And so they arrived. At the amusement park.

Minji's eyes were sparkling as her eyes looked around. It was her first time being on such a place, and it makes her happier knowing that she came with her papa and the person she considers her daddy.

"Papa, this place is so cool!"

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other and smiled before looking at their daughter. "Are you excited, baby?" Seungmin questioned.

"Minji is very excited, Papa!"

Hyunjin chuckled, picking his daughter up in his arms, "Shall we go and have some fun, then?"

"Yes! Minji wants to have some fun!"

Again, Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, reaching his hand out to the latter. Seungmin stared at Hyunjin's hands for at least three seconds before looking up to him with a confused expression. Hyunjin just gave him a reassuring smile making Seungmin nod and take his hand, intertwining their fingers.

They first went for the carousel, Seungmin sitting in the horse with Minji while Hyunjin stood beside them.

"This is unfair! I also want to ride a horse!" Hyunjin whined.

Seungmin rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Go pick a horse yourself, then."

"But I also want to be with Minji?"

"Minji is mine, now shoo." Seungmin told him as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Hyunjin smirked as he suddenly thought of an idea. He grabbed Seungmin's arm, pulling him away but Seungmin was quick to grab on the pole, "Hyunjin, what the fu—"

"Language, sweetheart."

Seungmin bits his lips as he realized his daughter was just right in front of him. He gave Hyunjin a glare, "I hate you."

Hyunjin chuckled, pinching Seungmin's cheeks. "And I love you."

After the carousel, they went to a lot more rides, including bump cars, where Seungmin and Hyunjin would mostly compete on who would be with Minji, ending up with Minji deciding to rest at the side because she got too tired of having to switch cars every single time.

Eventually, they finally decided to take a rest and eat.

"Minji wants ice cream, papa!"

Seungmin chuckled, poking his daughter's nose. "Okay baby, we'll buy ice cream then."

Seungmin and Minji chose strawberry flavor while Hyunjin chose chocolate. They sat on a bench as they ate their ice cream and taking a rest at the same time.

Out of nowhere, Hyunjin suddenly giggled as he looked at Seungmin's direction. Seungmin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's so funny?"

Hyunjin took out his handkerchief from his pocket and leaned in closer to Seungmin's face, wiping away the cream in his lips, "You have some cream all around your lips."

Seungmin giggled in return, stopping when he realizes their faces were only inches away. Seungmin cleared his throat, moving away from Hyunjin, "T-Thanks."

"Papa..." Minji muttered as she stared at a certain direction.

"Yes, baby?"

"What's that?" She questioned, pointing at the same direction she was staring at.

Seungmin and Hyunjin followed the direction Minji was pointing at and realized she was pointing at the roller coaster.

"Papa, Minji wants to try that!" She squealed enthusiastically.

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "WHAT?! HOW DOES A BABY LIKE HER GET INTERESTED IN SUCH RIDES?!"

Seungmin chuckled, "Chill, Hyunjin. Minji is just being curious."

"That's literally not normal?!"

"I do understand her though. I mean, if I were her, I'd probably feel the same."

Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe she got all her traits from you."

"Papa, can we ride that, please?"

Seungmin gave his daughter a smile as he patted her head, "I'm sorry baby, but that ride us not for kids. It might be dangerous for you."

"B-But... Minji wants to fly up high!"

"Oh? That's what she wanted?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Why? You have any suggestion?" Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin smirked, "Of course, there's only one place." He said, turning his head at a certain direction. "The ferris wheel."

* * * * *

"Papa, we're going up!" Minji squealed as the ferris wheel started to move up slowly. She was staring outside the window, eyes sparkling as she enjoyed the view. "Pretty..."

Hyunjin and Seungmin, who were beside each other smiled in awe as they stare at their daughter. Seungmin leaned his head against Hyunjin's shoulder and Hyunjin slowly slipped his hand above Seungmin's, soon having their hands intertwined.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Hyunjin said.

Seungmin nodded, "She is. This is her first time in an amusement park, after all."

Hyunjin placed a kiss on Seungmin's head as the ferris wheel keeps moving slowly. Finally, they reached the top, and for a moment, the ride stopped for them to enjoy the view.

Suddenly, fireworks came popping in the sky.

"Papa, there are fireworks in the sky!"

"It's so pretty..." Seungmin muttered.

"Like you." Hyunjin stated but Seungmin was too focused on the fireworks to notice.

Hyunjin took out his phone and captured the moment of the love of his life and his daughter staring at the fireworks together. His heart melted by the sight, he just wanted to keep the sight in his eyes and his heart.

Not long after, the ride was done, and they were finally out of the ferris wheel.

They walked, hand in hand, with Minji at the middle.

"Minji had lots of fun today!" Minji squealed. She then turned to Seungmin and Hyunjin, "Papa, Daddy, can we go here again someday? The three of us again!"

The smile in their faces suddenly disappeared, heart starting to ache. Seungmin lowered his head, biting his lip. "Minji... that's— probably not gonna happen anymore."

Minji's smile disappeared, "What?"

Seungmin gave off a broken smile, "You... might not see Hyunjin anymore again."

"Minji is not gonna see Daddy Jinnie again? Why?"

"Hyunjin— he needs to leave, baby..." Seungmin told her.

"Will Daddy Jinnie come back?"

Seungmin shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. "He's not coming back. Your Daddy— Uncle Jinnie has his own life, Minji. His path... is different from ours..." He paused, his strength slowly leaving his body, "...as if he lives in the different dimension from our world."

Minji turns to Hyunjin with a broken expression, "Daddy, is that true? You're really leaving?"

Hyunjin slowly crouched down to the ground to meet his daughter's eye level, giving her a weak smile. "I honestly don't want to, baby."

Minji's eyes started to form tears. She immediately hugged Hyunjin tight, a tear finally escaping her eye. "Minji doesn't want Daddy Jinnie to leave! Minji... is gonna miss Daddy Jinnie so much!"

Hyunjin hugged her back, "Me too, baby. I'm gonna miss you."

Seungmin couldn't bear to look at the sight in front of him. He was so close to breaking down already, his tears were ready to fall. But he didn't want to cry right at that moment, especially not in front of his daughter.

Minji pulled away from the hug, and Hyunjin was quick to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "Minji doesn't want Daddy Jinnie to leave. But... Minji will understand."

At that moment, Hyunjin couldn't hold his tears anymore. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, and Minji immediately wiped his tears with her small hands.

"No, Daddy Jinnie! Don't cry!"

Hyunjin chuckled, "What? No, I'm not crying. I'm just— sweating."

Seungmin took his daughter's hand, "Let's go home, Minji."

"But, Daddy Jinnie—"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Seungmin pulled her away from his father. Minji just waved his hand at Hyunjin who had his fake smile on his face, cheeks wet from the tears that just fell from his eyes.

"Let's go home."

Hyunjin watched as Seungmin and Minji walks further away from him. Suddenly, he clenches his fist and run his way to their direction, hugging Seungmin tightly from the back.

"I love you, Seungmin."

_Hyunjin's life and mine are like two parallel universe, a destiny that will never ever meet..._

"I don't."

Seungmin slowly removed Hyunjin's arms from his waist and started walking further away from him again.

_...probably because they_ _were_ _never_ _even_ _meant to be to begin with._

_Good bye, Hwang Hyunjin._


	31. Chapter 31

She stared outside the window, her chin resting on her palm while her elbow rested on the table. By the looks of her eyes, it seemed as if she were in deep thoughts.

Her eyes were sparkling of wonder. She had been staying like that since the bell rang. Others have started to pack up but she remained seated on her seat, keeping her eyes on the pair of love birds sitting by a tree branch.

"Boo."

She flinched, snapping out of her thoughts immediately. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she turned her head to the person who just interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Yongbin, what the fu—"

"Oops." Yongbin interrupted, putting his finger on her lips, "Language, little girl."

"Oh shut it, will you?" She told him. "And I'm not a little girl."

"Oh, yes you are." He said, poking her nose. "I'm taller than you, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm still older than you, Seo Yongbin."

He shrugged, "Yeah? By a few months I guess?"

"Exactly."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you're a little girl to me."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I just wanna throw you back to Australia right now."

He chuckled, grabbing the chair from the side and placing it in front of Minji's table, looking straight into her eyes. "So, what's up?"

She raised a brow at him, "What?"

"Why are you so caught up with your thoughts? What, thinking about me?" He teased, wiggling his brows at her.

"You wish."

"Okay, for real. What's bothering you?" He questioned.

Minji sighed, looking outside the window again. "I— don't know, honestly. There's just this... person that I suddenly can't stop thinking about."

Yongbin suddenly furrowed his brows, expression becoming serious. "You're saying you're in love?"

"What? No! That's not what I mean!" She defended.

Yongbin utters a quiet sigh of relief, "So who are you talking about, exactly?"

"I don't know— I just can't seem too— remember?"

Yongbin raised a brow at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's been— years since I last saw him."

Ten years, to be exact. Ten years had passed since that certain person left. Minji is currently 15 years old and at her last year of middle school. Ten years had passed and yet... he's still on Minji's mind. 

"A childhood friend?"

Minji shook her head, "He's a grown-up man when I met him several years ago."

"And? Why exactly is he in your mind right now?"

"Well— you see, I'm also human and..."

"And?"

She bits her lips before letting out a sigh, "I also wonder about my father's whereabouts."

"Of course you do. But, what does that man have to do with your father's whereabouts?" He questioned. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization, "Are you saying..."

Minji nodded, "He might actually be my father." She stated. "Come to think of it, we do look alike so much..." She muttered. "I can still remember his face. But I just don't— remember his name..."

Yongbin tilted his head, "Do I know this man?"

Minji shook her head, "No. He came right after you left me for Australia." She told him, giving off a downhearted tone.

"Well I'm sorry that I had no choice but to move there!" He defended, crossing his arms.

Minji chuckled, "I was just kidding."

"Oh? Are they at it again?" A classmate asked from afar.

"Yup, they sure are."

"Hey Minji!" Another classmate called out, "Is Yongbin annoying you again?"

Minji sighed, "He sure is. Someone get me out of here already."

"Aw, poor Minji." A guy classmate said, walking towards them and putting an arm around Yongbin. "But in all seriousness, are you sure the two of you are not together?"

Minji furrowed her brows in disgust, "No! That's disgusting!"

"Yeah mate, why would you think of that?!" Yongbin said in his Australian accent.

"Hm..." He hummed, smirking. "So would it be okay if I court Minji?" Yongbin was quick to step on the guy's foot hard, giving him a deadly glare. "Ow, I was kidding, geez!"

"Honestly, you two are like Tom and Jerry. Yongbin being Tom and Jerry being Minji."

"Are you saying I'm the dumb one?!" Yongbin shrieked.

"So you do admit that you're dumb." Minji told him.

"I'm not!"

"Dude, I'm literally the daughter of Kim Seungmin. The intellectual being?" Minji said.

"And I'm the son of Lee Felix and Seo Changbin?"

"Look, as much as I love Uncle Lix and Uncle Binnie. Uncle Lix just share the same brain cell with Uncle Sungie while Uncle Binnie is just— being himself, I guess?"

"I'm offended."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby and forgive noona, will you?" Minji teased.

"Stop saying it like that! It's— disgusting!"

"It's a fact, tho. I indeed am your noona, Seo Yongbin."

Yongbin rolled his eyes, "Can we just go home? Please?"

"Oh, actually I'm not planning to go home right away."

Yongbin furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm planning to stop by the hospital. I'm gonna wait for Papa so we can go home together."

"Oh, that's not a problem then. I'll just walk you there."

"Aw, you'd do that for me?"

"Um, obviously?"

Minji giggled, "Alright!"

* * * * *

Sirens.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, there was an ambulance in sight. They witnessed how the employees rushed a certain patient inside, as if the patient was actually experiencing a serious situation.

Yongbin saw the fear and worry in Minji's eyes. He held her hand, squeezing it to calm her down and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get you inside." Minji nodded and the two went inside the hospital.

"You sure you'll be fine? Or do you want me to stay with you until Uncle Seungmo arrives?"

Minji shook her head, "I'll be fine. Thanks for dropping me here."

And so Yongbin nodded and left, leaving Minji at the hospital. Minji waited, taking a seat at the steel chairs in the hallway. She puts on her airpods in her ears and listened to Day6 songs as she waited. But eventually, she got bored.

She stood from her seat and decided to get some fresh air. She headed her way to the hospital garden, breathing out heavily as she felt the fresh air pass through her. 

As she walked around, she suddenly saw a man sitting by the bench near the flowers. His head lowered, hands gripping on his hair. It seemed as if he was— stressed out.

But one more thing that had caught her attention is that... he seemed familiar in her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Minji contemplated whether she should be approaching the man or not. She knows she should be minding her business but she just can't remove the fact that the man seemed too familiar to him.

And so she followed her instinct and approached him slowly, taking a seat beside him. The man didn't seem to notice, as his head was still lowered, not caring about anything or anyone around him. Minji straightened her body and cleared her throat, catching the man's attention.

"Hi." She greeted.

He looked up, and Minji saw the races of tears in his cheeks, his eyes were covered in tears. "Oh, hey there." He replied, quickly wiping his tears.

"Is something stressing you out, Mister?"

"What? No, I'm fine." He defended.

Minji utters a quiet sigh, you don't look fine though."

He chuckled, "You're still young, you probably won't understand."

She shrugged, "Papa always told me to listen attentively on people's problems." She told him before having a smile curve into her lips, "I'm all ears."

He gave her a smile before breathing out heavily and looking at the ground again. "My grandfather— he's in a critical condition right now. Just now, he was rushed here in the hospital. It was such a stressful situation. The doctors in United States did their best but were not able to find a cure. They weren't even confident in conducting such an operation. And so we went back to Korea yesterday. And just now... he was— rushed to this hospital."

"What is... your grandfather's sickness?"

He gulped, shutting his eyes for a few seconds before saying, "Heart cancer." He utters a low chuckle, "It's alarming, honestly. We couldn't even find the right surgeon in America, will we be able to find the right surgeon here in Korea?"

"Heart cancer..." Minji repeated.

_Papa is a cardiothoracic surgeon..._

"My papa is actually—"

Minji was cut off as the phone in the man's pocket suddenly rang. He answered it and had a conversation with the other line for a few seconds before putting the phone down.

He turned to Minji, giving her a smile as he pat her head. "Thank you for listening to my problem, little girl. But unfortunately, I have to go."

Minji nodded, "Take care, Mister. Everything will be okay."

* * * * *

"Hyunjin." She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Hyunjin walked to her and stood beside her, also leaning his back against the wall. "Where's grandfather?"

Dasom pointed at the room beside them, "He's confined inside."

"Oh, I see."

She raised a brow at him, "Aren't you gonna go inside?"

Hyunjin shook his head, "I just— can't right now."

Dasom suddenly chuckled, making Hyunjin raised his brows at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Dasom shook her head, "I just found it funny how our wedding was never even held."

"Oh, that."

"We were so close to getting married. We only had a week before the ceremony, but then grandfather suddenly had a cardiac arrest." Dasom said. "And since then, his conditioned had worsened every single day, until it got to this point." She then sighed, "Sometimes... I wonder if the wedding is even gonna be held someday, you know?"

Hyunjin stayed silent, which Dasom noticed. She suddenly realized why he was being silent. After all, they _are_ in Korea right now. Which means...

"Are you thinking about him?" She questioned, but Hyunjin only lowered his head without saying anything. "He's— already married... right?"

"Dasom— please..."

Dasom nodded, completely understanding that Hyunjin wanted to avoid the topic. "I'm sorry."

Hyunjin then turned his head to her, "What about you? Why did you just— let all of this happen?"

Dasom sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I have finally accepted my fate? The thought of finding happiness just— disappeared already." She told him. "The moment I saw my ex being happy with another girl... I already lost interest in finding love."

"You really lost interest with the feeling?"

Dasom chuckled, "Well, not exactly."

Hyunjin furrowed his brows at her, "What do you mean?"

"Hyunjin." She called out, turning to him with a smirk, "Did you really think I wasn't gonna cheat?"

"What?"

"I have a dating app."

"Why the fuck do you have a dating app?"

She shrugged, "I still wanna feel some love, you know."

"And?"

"And there's no way I'm gonna get it from you."

"Did you just insult me?"

She chuckled, "Yeah? I just can't imagine being so lovey-dovey with you. We're basically cats and dogs who were paired up in this stupid engagement. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Yeah, that's a fact."

"And there's this guy I've been chatting for a year now."

"I'm actually amazed."

"He's really fun to talk to, but we're not in that kind of relationship you think of. We're just basically hitting it off? With no attached feelings, at all?"

"Obviously."

"I just want some entertainment, that's all. I mean yeah, we're gonna get married at some point, but it's all just for the sake of our family businesses. Besides, we've been together for a lot of years now. I guess living under the same roof with you won't really change anything. But other than that, my goal in life right now is basically to achieve success." She told him before eyeing him, "What about you? Are you thinking the same thing?"

Hyunjin bits his lips and kept his silence. Dasom didn't need another word to understood what Hyunjin was feeling.

She knew right away that even after all these years, he still hasn't moved on from his love of his life, Kim Seungmin.

* * * * *

"Charlotte, can you file these for me?" He asked as he hand the nurse a pile of papers.

Charlotte took the papers in her hands, "Yes, Doctor."

He removed the stethoscope around his neck and placed in inside his drawer. He then took off his lab coat and hung it by the coat rack. He started to gather his take-home files and putting it inside his bag.

"You're leaving already, Doctor?" Charlotte questioned.

He nodded, "My daughter is actually waiting for me outside. We don't wanna maker wait any longer now, do we?"

Charlotte just smiled in return as she continued to file the papers in the folders. Just when he was about to slung the strap of his bag by his shoulder, he suddenly paused, remembering something. He walked to his coat and grabbed something from the pocket, putting it in the pocket of his pants.

He grabbed his back and pushed back his chair when suddenly, someone knocked and opened the door to interrupt.

"Dr. Kim Seungmin?"

Seungmin sighed as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Dr. Bang, what is it now?'

Chan chuckled, stepping his foot inside the office as he held onto a folder. He placed the folder in Seungmin's table and said, "I have a patient for you."

Seungmin placed his bag back to his chair with a sigh and grabbed the folder.

"This patient badly needs a surgery in the heart. Of course, when it comes to cardiology, there is only one in mind. And that is none other than Dr. Kim Seungmin." Chan told him. "But— you might want to check the patient out first."

Seungmin raised a brow at him in confusion. He grabbed his glasses from his bag and puts it on, opening the folder to go through the file. His brows raised as he saw the name of the patient.

"Oh." ****


	33. Chapter 33

"Papa!"

Seungmin had his lips curve into a smile as his eyes landed on his daughter. Minji ran to him and gave him a hug. His daughter is already a grown up, but some things just never change.

Minji giggled, wrapping her hand around Seungmin's arm. Seungmin smiled at her, "So, how was school?" He questioned as they walked through the hallway.

She shrugged, "Normal." She replied, soon rolling her eyes. "Just a normal day with Yongbin bullying me again."

Seungmin chuckled, "That has been happening since the two of you were born."

"I know! He's so annoying!"

Seungmin smirked at her, "Are you sure you're not lying to your papa, Minji?"

Minji raised a brow at him, "What do you mean, Papa?"

"Are you sure you're not together with Yongbin?"

Minji wanted to vomit. "Papa, no! Not with Yongbin!"

Seungmin grinned even more, "Oh yeah? Why are you being so defensive?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Oh, Minji." Seungmin uttered as she chuckled, "Even me and your—" But then Seungmin stopped, biting his lips.

"Hm? What was that, Papa?"

Seungmin immediately shook his head, "Nope. It's nothing, Minji."

The two headed to their car, Minji sitting at the passenger seat while Seungmin at the driver's seat. And so Seungmin started the engine and drive the two of them home.

* * * * * 

And so they arrived at their house.

In fact, Seungmin has finally reached the success he has always been waiting for. After 10 years of studying medicine, he was finally able to become a doctor. A cardiothoracic surgeon, to be exact.

Kim Seungmin is actually considered one of the greatest surgeon in their hospital. When it comes to cardiology, Seungmin is always the first one to come in mind. He finished med school at a young age. His focus on his specialization was also great which is why he was able to become one of the famous and known doctors in their hospital— well, in the most prestigious hospital in the country.

You can say he's successful in life. He and Minji are not living in a mansion, but they are indeed living in a big house. They have finally moved out from their small neighborhood 3 years ago, when Minji just started middle school.

"Papa Jihoon!" Minji squealed as soon as they entered inside, running to Jihoon's direction.

Jihoon chuckled, "Hello, Minji. How was school?"

"It was normal, I guess?"

"Still the intellectual top student?" He questioned.

Minji nodded confidently, "Of course! Minji got it from Papa!"

Jihoon chuckled, poking Minji's nose. "That's my girl."

"Is there food at the kitchen? I'm hungry~" She whined.

"Yup, there's crepe cake in the kitchen. Your favorite." He told her making Minji run her way to the kitchen immediately, leaving Jihoon and Seungmin alone.

Jihoon gave Seungmin a smile, "So? How was work?"

Seungmin sighed, "It was fine. Just— a little tired."

"I know how to make you feel better."

Seungmin grinned as he raised a brow, "How?"

Out of nowhere, Jihoon suddenly took out strawberry, bringing it to Seungmin's mouth which the latter accepted.

"Feeling better?" Jihoon asked.

Seungmin chuckled as he chewed on the strawberry, "Yeah." He told him. "But you're too cheesy."

Jihoon pinched Seungmin's cheek, "How about you just appreciate my effort, won't you?"

Seungmin chuckled, shaking his head. "Why are you even here?" He questioned.

Jihoon shrugged, "Just passing by your house, I guess?"

"Oh really?" Seungmin asked, leaning closer with a smirk. "Or do you have something to share?"

Jihoon backed away, his face getting flustered. "W-What are you saying?"

Seungmin leaned back, "About the girl you met online?"

Jihoon chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Well— we are hitting it off. But it's gonna stop there."

Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She's just too busy for a serious relationship, I guess?" Seungmin just hummed in return. "You know what, I suggest you go to your office now, will you?"

Seungmin sighed, "Right. Still got some work to do, after all."

Jihoon smiled, flicking Seungmin's forehead. "Don't stress yourself too much, okay?"

And so Seungmin went to his office with his bag of files. Seungmin has a built-in office inside their house. Since Seungmin is a busy doctor, he tends to take his files home to study them there.

Seungmin's mood completely changed as he entered his office. He turned on the lamp in his table, dropping his bag to the side and sitting at his chair with a deep sigh. He bits his lip before opening his bag and taking out a certain folder.

He slowly opened it, his eyes examining the file for a few minutes. Later on, he takes out his laptop from the other side and took out his ipad from his drawer. He clicked his browser and started to research for the certain sickness of the patient, taking notes in his ipad. 

It took him quite a while. He studied over the patient's sickness for several hours, eyes furrowed in seriousness.

Hours had passed, and next thing he knows, it was already morning. He lets out a deep breath as he closed the patient's file, standing from his seat and looking outside the window as he bits his lips.

"Alright, I'll do the surgery."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hyunjin, you need to calm down."

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, continuing to bite on his fingers in nervousness. "I'm trying."

Yeji sighed, "Are you still worried?"

"Of course I am. This is— his last chance, Yeji." He stated. "If the surgery doesn't go well, then he—"

"Hyunjin, for real. Calm yourself." Yeji told him.

Hyunjin lets out a deep breath, taking a seat by the row of chairs and lowering his head as he tried to calm his nerves.

They have finally found a surgeon for their grandfather and the surgery is scheduled in three days. However, Hyunjin still couldn't help but be paranoid about the situation. For years, they had been looking for the perfect doctor to operate on their grandfather but they couldn't find one.

Now that they're back in Korea, they are looking for the last option, the best doctor that can operate on his grandfather. And so they did.

"Can I just— talk to the doctor right now?"

Yeji sighed, shaking her head as she sat beside her twin. "They say that Dr. Kim is a busy person, and that it's really hard to find schedule a meeting with him."

Hyunjin froze as he heard the name of the doctor. Just by hearing a similar surname to his love of his life makes his world pause already. He suddenly remembered Seungmin again, he remembered how Seungmin has always aspired to become a doctor.

A smile curved in his lips as he thinks about how Seungmin is doing, that maybe he is already the surgeon he has always been aspiring for.

Just thinking about how Seungmin must've become the surgeon he has always wanted makes Hyunjin happy. He had always known how much the younger wanted to be a successful surgeon in the future, and Hyunjin was just certain that he probably is the person he always wanted to be now, considering that he knows how determined Seungmin is.

Suddenly, the image of the teenage girl he met few days ago came to his mind. Oddly, she seemed familiar to him now that he thinks of it. And somehow... he felt a deep connection with her.

Was it just his imagination?

Hyunjin slowly slipped his hand under his shirt and held onto something. He shuts his eyes for a moment before taking it out under his shirt.

The necklace.

Even after he left, Hyunjin has always kept the necklace around his neck. Whether there are family gatherings or business meetings, he has always been wearing the same necklace. He has been holding onto it for years, even though he knows he should be letting go already.

But Hyunjin loved Seungmin and Minji too much. It may only be a fantasy to him, but he had always believed in the connection they shared through that necklace. Though they may already be apart, he still felt the comfort and love through the necklace.

* * * * *

There she was again, looking outside the window as if her mind and soul was flying off to some different universe.

Yongbin sighed, he has been staring straight at Minji for minutes now. His elbows were rested on her table while his chin rested on his palm. He has been trying to catch Minji's attention but the latter was too focused onto something else.

"Minji."

Minji flinched as she heard the sudden voice, soon realizing that Yongbin was just right in front of him.

"How long were you sitting there?" She questioned.

Yongbin shrugged, "Couple of minutes, I guess?"

Minji sighed, "Sorry." She uttered. "I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Who?"

"The man from my childhood."

"Is he really that important?" Yongbin asked.

Minji nodded, "I think so. I just— feel a deep connection with him? I remember how he would always play with me and buy me food back when I was five."

Yongbin tilted his head in confusion, "Are you sure that's not Uncle Jihoon?"

Minji shook her head, "I'm certain it's not Papa Jihoon. The man from my childhood just feels so— different."

"How so?"

Minji bits her lips, "I don't know... I love Papa Jihoon and my other uncles too. But... that man— he just gave off the same special feeling with papa..."

Yongbin breathed a sigh before pinching Minji's cheeks. "Now, now, now, don't think about it too deeply, okay? Maybe you'll eventually remember him someday, you know?"

Minji sighed, "Maybe..."

Yongbin chuckled, giving a pat at Minji's head. "Cheer up, little girl."

Minji furrowed her brows at Yongbin as she crossed her arms, "I'm not a little girl."

"Oh you sure are."

"Yah, Seo Yongbin! Don't you forget I'm still your noona!"

Yongbin shrugged, "You're just older for a few months."

"It still counts."

Yongbin smirked at her, "And I'm still taller than you."

"Why you—!" Yongbin was quick to move away from Minji as he already predicted what was going to happen. Minji ran after him, chasing him around the room while Yongbin did his best to block her path using the tables and chairs.

Eventually, Minji found an open spot and was able to grab Yongbin in the arm. She pulled his arm and pinched Yongbin's ear hard.

Yongbin yelped in pain, "Ow, ow, ow! Stop it already!"

"Not until you apologize."

"I'm sorry! Now let go of my ear!"

"Not until you call me noona."

"What?! Ow—!" Minji pinched harder at his ear making Yongbin give up, "Fine, fine! I'm sorry, noona!"

Minji smirked in satisfaction as she lets go of Yongbin's ear. "Serves you right."

Yongbin just rolled his eyes as he massaged his ear. Suddenly, he noticed something lying on the floor beside Minji's foot. "Is that yours?"

Minji looked down, eyes widening as she saw her necklace on the floor. She immediately picked it up and held it tightly in his hands making Yongbin tilt his head in confusion.

"Is that... something important to you?"

Minji nodded, "It is. Very important." She muttered.

"Why?"

Minji paused, "I... now that you mention it— I wonder why..."

_"The necklaces!"_

Minji shuts her eyes as she suddenly starts to hear voices in her ears with familiar scenes flashing in her head.

_"It's so pretty, daddy! Can I have it?"_

_"Of course, baby. It's for you, after all."_

"Minji?" Yongbin tried to call out but Minji's eyes remained shut with furrowed brows.

_"Here, let daddy put it for you."_

_"It's really pretty, daddy!"_

_"This necklace is a proof... a proof of our connection."_

Minji's eyes shot open in realization.

"Daddy Jinnie."

Yongbin tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

Minji locked eyes with Yongbin and said, "The man from my childhood... is Daddy Jinnie."

"Who?"

"The person I've always considered my father since I was young... is Daddy Jinnie."


	35. Chapter 35

"So you remember him?" Yongbin questioned.

Minji nodded, locking eyes with Yongbin. "Yeah. And Daddy Jinnie might— he might actually be my real father."

Yongbin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I mentioned that he actually looked like me?"

"That wasn't a joke?"

Minji rolled her eyes with a sigh, "It's not. I was serious about that. I was just a kid back when I met him. But now that I'm a teenager, I can't help but think about how he really did have a resemblance with me."

"If he is indeed your father, why did he left then? I'm sure the two of you had a wonderful relationship back in the past so why?"

Minji leaned against a table and crossed her arms, "I honestly don't know." She muttered. "But maybe... maybe Papa knew about him."

"I mean— obviously? Why wouldn't your papa know about your father?"

"Clearly, you don't know anything about Papa's past." Minji told him.

"What do you mean?"

Minji sighed, "Papa actually got involved in a certain accident after I was born."

"Are you serious right now?"

She nodded, "He lost all his memories because of that. But he did regain them as time passed by." She told him. "But the thing is..."

"The thing is what?"

"I think he never remembered my father... not until he came to our life, that is."

"Why is that?" 

"I never really asked Papa about my father when I was young, but I did overheard conversations from Papa and my uncles about my father."

"And what exactly were they talking about?"

"Something about my Papa not knowing who my father is..." She muttered. "Maybe Papa never really wanted to know anything about my father..."

"Why is that?"

"I mean, think about it. If you ever have a child with your lover, but then your lover left you, would you still be wanting to find him or her?"

Yongbin sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table. "Sometimes, I wonder how much IQ do you have."

"Why?"

"Minji, you're literally 15 years old. We're only in our last year in middle school and yet you already think maturely."

Minji chuckled, "Ask my papa, not me."

"I wish I got your intellectual genes. Papa and Dad are literally so chaotic that even my mind seemed to be designed as chaotic."

"Sucks to be you, I guess?"

"Oh wait— I take it back. At least I'm taller than you." He teased.

Minji rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't get it. Where did you get the genes of being tall? Uncle Lixie and Uncle Binnie are literally so tiny? While Papa is so tall? How am I not tall and how are you not small?!"

"Miracles do happen, indeed."

"I literally used to be taller than you! What did you eat in Australia, huh? You cheated, I know it!"

Yongbin rolled his eyes, "No, I did not. You see, maybe it's just really meant to be. Like you and I."

Minji wanted to vomit, "Seo Yongbin, stop with your fucking jokes."

"Did you just— curse?"

"Yeah, and I only do it to you."

"Right, because I am special. I know that Kim Minji, you don't have to hide it, really." Yongbin told her.

Minji rolled her eyes, "I'm out."

"I was just kidding, now where were we?"

"I don't know either. I got fucking lost because of you."

"Indeed, you got lost in my eyes." Yongbin said, locking eyes with Minji.

Minji immediately slapped Yongbin's face away from her, rolling her eyes as he turned around and walk away.

"Ow! Wait— where are you going?"

"Home."

"Our conversation is not even over?"

"Well, it just did." Minji said as she grabbed her things and started to put her books inside her bag.

"I was just kidding, come on! Okay, lemme recall..." Yongbin muttered as he tapped his fingers on the table, "You were talking about how your papa doesn't want to know anything about your father?"

"Right." Minji uttered, taking a seat on her table. "I still remember the days I spent with Papa and Daddy Jinnie. When Papa first met him, I'm certain he wasn't aware on who he was. We were literally like a group of people getting to know each other as time passes by. But then suddenly..."

"Suddenly what?"

"Daddy Jinnie had to go..." She muttered. "Maybe Papa eventually found out that Daddy Jinnie is my father... so he decided to distance ourselves from him."

"Why would he do that?" Yongbin asked.

Minji shook her head, "I... honestly don't know. Something severe must've happened between those two in the past."

* * * * *

"I'm buying some waffles, you want anything?" Yongbin questioned.

"Just buy me the strawberry one."

"Roger that." He said before heading to the waffle stall.

While Minji was waiting for Yongbin, she suddenly noticed the same person she met in the hospital, walking around the area near her.

The man was on his phone, talking to someone. And just like the first day she met him, he looked so stressed. As soon as he puts the phone down, he sat on the bench and lowered his head.

Minji slowly walked to him and sat beside him. "Hi."

The man looked up, noticing Minji was already beside him. A smile curved in his lips, "It's you."

"How are things going, Mister?"

"Fine, I guess?"

"That doesn't seem like the case, though."

He sighed, bitting his lips. "The thing is— we have already found a surgeon for my grandfather. But I just can't help but feel paranoid because— this is his last chance..."

Minji paused for a bit before looking up to the sky with as she lets out a deep breath. "If you ever feel nervous, just look up to the sky and see how beautiful its color is." She said before looking back to him and giving him a smile. "It will calm your nerves."

He gave her a smile and looked up to the sky. "Indeed, the sky is beautiful." He stated.

"My papa was the one who taught me this. Which is why I always look up to the sky whenever I feel anxious, scared, paranoid, or whatever it is."

"Your papa must be a a good person, then."

"He sure is..." Minji muttered.

Suddenly, he noticed a familiar necklace around Minji's neck. Soon after, his eyes widened when he recognized the necklace.

He looked at her with eyes widened, "Where did that necklace came from?"

"Oh, this?" Minji questioned, holding onto her necklace. "Well... a very important person gave it to me several years ago... and I just can't stop holding onto it."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "If you don't mind, will you tell me your name?"

"Kim Minji."


	36. Chapter 36

_Kim Minji._

Hyunjin finally recognized that the teenage girl she talked to is actually his daughter. He couldn't even believe himself that he didn't recognize her sooner. No wonder he felt so connected with her. Because she is, indeed, his and Seungmin's daughter.

Looking at his daughter who was right in front of him, he realized how much Minji has grown already. She has grown into a teenage girl, and yet her personality stays the same. She's still the same nice, outgoing person from years ago. 

He just wanted to engulf her to a hug right at that moment. He has been experiencing anxieties ever since they went back to Korea and nothing good has happened to his life yet. Just one hug from his daughter was all he need to feel some comfort. 

He couldn't even comprehend that ten years had already passed. He realized so many years had passed and what hurted him more is the fact that he wasn't even able to spend time with his family for those years. A lot of time has been wasted, and Hyunjin couldn't help but feel even more guilty and heartbroken.

He just wanted to cry it all out on his daughter's shoulder and tell them how much he misses them and love them. Several years had passed without them, but it never escaped Hyunjin's heart on how much he treasured and loved Seungmin and Minji.

"Mister?" Minji called out.

Hyunjin clenched his fist as he gulped. "Minji—"

"Minji!"

But then he was interrupted. A guy with the same school uniform came running towards her, handing her a strawberry-flavored waffle.

"Oh, am I... interrupting something?" He slowly asked.

Hyunjin gave him a smile and shook his head, "No, we were just having a normal conversation, that's all."

Minji stood from her seat and faced Hyunjin, "Well Mister, I'll be going now." She said before grabbing both Hyunjin's hands with a positive expression. "Don't feel down, Mister! Everything will be okay!" She said in a positive vibe earning a smile from Hyunjin.

"I'll keep that in mind."

And so Minji lets go of Hyunjin's hands and walked away with Yongbin. Hyunjin stayed in his place, watching his daughter walk further and further away from him.

A tear escaped his eye.

"It seems to me that the two of you are doing fine now." He stated, a smile in his lips with tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Seungmin, Minji... I'm sorry for not being with you for the past years. I'm sorry for being such a coward. Please... be happy."

* * * * *

_"Minji—"_

Minji stopped in her tracks as the voice of the man he just talked to echoed in her mind. She turned around but the man was already gone, he was nowhere to be found.

"Minji?" Yongbin called out.

"What was he supposed to tell me?" She muttered underneath her breath.

_For some reason, the way he said my name felt familiar..._

"Minji? What's wrong?" Yongbin questioned.

_His name... I never got to know his name..._

"Minji?"

_Daddy Jinnie?_

"Hellooo? Earth to Minji?"

_No, that's probably not possible._

Minji turned back to Yongbin and shook her head with a smile, "It's nothing, let's go home."

_Unless..._

* * * * *

He fixed his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath before grabbing his bag and going downstairs. He saw his daughter sitting at the dining room, eating her breakfast as he went down. 

"Papa, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah." He answered, walking towards his daughter's direction and placing a kiss on her head. "I might not be home later, okay? I'll be having a surgery and that's gonna take long."

Minji nodded with a reassuring smile, "Good luck with your surgery, Papa!"

And so Seungmin made his way to the hospital. One hour had passed and it was finally time for him to do the surgery. He took a deep breath, sliding his hand inside the pocket of his lab coat and gripping his hand on a certain item. Later on, he puts out his hand from his pocket and removes his lab coat before heading towards the operating room.

He washed his hands with soap, all the way to his arms and made his way inside. The nurse had put on his surgical attire for him while the others put on the surgical gloves in his hands.

Seungmin slowly approached the patient lying by the operating bed. He looked up and met the eyes of Dr. Yang, the same friend he went to med school with.

"You ready?" Jeongin questioned.

Seungmin took a deep breath before giving him a nod.

"Let's begin."

* * * * *

"Okay seriously, where is it?!" 

Minji has been rummaging through her stuffs in her room since god knows when and has been panicking so bad.

"Where did Minnie go?!"

She was looking for her puppy plushie. 

She fell to the ground and huffed, "I literally just left in in my room so why is he not here?!"

She stood from her position and headed towards Seungmin's room. She started opening the cabinets and drawers, hoping that her plushie would be somewhere around his room.

She opened the last cabinet and finally, she saw her plushie.

"Aha! There you are!" She exclaimed, grabbing the plushie and hugging it tight.

Suddenly, a photo slipped out and fell to the ground as she got her plushie. She crouched to the ground and grabbed the photo. 

It was a photo of Seungmin when he was still in high school, a photo of Seungmin with another guy... who seemed familiar in Minji's eyes.

Minji furrowed his brows in confusion, "Daddy Jinnie?" Then she realized, Hyunjin was indeed the person who was with Seungmin in the photo. They were in each other's arms, a smile present in their faces, as if they were such a happy couple back in their high school life.

Minji's eyes softened as she finally connected the dots. "Daddy Jinnie... as I've thought, you really are my father..."

But then her eyes widened as the image of the man she talked to back in the hospital flashed in her mind.

And so she realized.

"That man... is Daddy Jinnie."


	37. Chapter 37

Six hours. It took six hours before the surgery was finally finished. And as expected of Dr. Kim Seungmin, the surgery was successful. Everything went smoothly. They did experience some difficulties regarding the patient's heart rate, but Seungmin remained calm the whole time and was able to finish the surgery successfully.

Two hours had passed since the surgery finished and now there he was, sitting alone at his his office, and in deep thoughts. He has been like that ever since he came back to his office. His expression showed how much he was in deep thoughts, as if he was thinking about something important.

He breathed heavily and stood from his seat, walking towards his coat rack where his lab coat was placed. He slid his hand inside the pocket of his coat, taking out a certain item and gripping it tightly to his hands.

"Ten years... huh."

* * * * *

"It's such a miracle, don't you think?"

He lets out a sigh of relief as he nodded, "Indeed." He said. "I was honestly ready. I already prepared myself for the worst possible outcome."

"But well, it was indeed successful." Yeji told him.

"It is, really." He stated. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they had their eyes on their grandfather who was still unconscious in his bed.

Hyunjin then turned to the nurse who was adjusting his grandfather's dextrose, "Hey, um... can I see the doctor, please? I mean the doctor who operated on my grandfather."

"I apologize, Mr. Hwang. But Dr. Kim is busy right now and does not approve of any meetings at the moment."

"Let's understand him for now, Hyunjin." Yeji told him.

Hyunjin raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

"Dr. Kim. He must be a really busy person, considering he's one of the top surgeons in this hospital."

Hyunjin nodded in agreement, "You're right."

Silence.

Yeji was bitting her lip, contemplating within herself if she should be opening up the certain topic in her mind.

"Hyunjin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you— met up with him?"

Hyunjin stayed silent for a moment. "Are you talking about him?"

Yeji nodded, "Yeah."

Hyunjin shook his head, "No. Besides, Seungmin probably doesn't even want to see me." He stated. "I did meet Minji, though."

Yeji's eyes widened, "Y-Your daughter?"

He nodded, "Yes... Kim Minji, my daughter." He affirmed. "Minji... she grew up so fast. She has turn into a beautiful teenage girl, and her personality never really changed." He told her. "Seungmin... he seems to be doing fine too. I assume that he's— he's probably a successful person now who had finally achieved his dreams."

"Does Minji recognized you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Are you really okay with that?"

A gentle smile formed into Hyunjin's lips as he gave his sister a nod. "As long as they're doing well and happy... there's nothing more I would like to ask for."

* * * * *

He puts his left hand in his pocket of his lab coat and he turned the door knob, peeking inside the patient's room. He saw that no one was around, and that was his cue to enter inside.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he looked at the patient in front of him, whose eyes were currently closed. He slowly approached him and stared at him. Slowly, the patient's eyes began to open, and their eyes met.

The patient looked very week. But as his eyes met with the doctor in front of him, his eyes clearly widened. He recognized him.

He recognized Kim Seungmin.

He tried to lift his hand towards Seungmin, murmuring incoherent sounds as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't because of his current condition.

Seungmin's lips curved into a smile, "It's been a while... Mr. Hwang Beomsoo." He told him. "How are you feeling?"

The patient in front of him was clearly shocked. His eyes landed on Seungmin's name tag, and he completely understood the situation immediately, that Kim Seungmin, the person whom his grandson loved, the person whom he had underestimated, is now a surgeon.

In fact, the surgeon who have saved his life.

"So many years have passed, don't you agree?" Seungmin said as he uttered a chuckle, leaning against the wall. He looked up, meeting with his patient's eyes again. "So, have I finally met your standards now?"

A tear escaped his eyes as he heard Seungmin's words. Never did he even expect he would be shedding tears for this young man in front of him.

Seungmin took a handkerchief from his pocket in his lab coat, walking towards the elder and slowly wiping the tear away. "Mr. Hwang, I know you care for the future of your family name. But sometimes... too much caring can cause careless mistakes that may ruin your grandchildren's lives." He gave him a smile, "Sometimes... you just have to let go and let them decide for their own happiness." He took the elder's hand and puts the handkerchief in it.

Seungmin headed towards the door and opened it, stopping when he was about to leave the room and sliding his hand inside his pocket again, grabbing the same certain item.

It was the necklace.

He gripped on to it and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking back at his patient with a smile.

"Everyone can be successful in their own way, even those who are in the bottom."

* * * * *

Hyunjin comes back to the room, eyes widening as he saw his grandfather conscious.

He immediately went to him, "Grandfather! How are you feeling?"

His grandfather slowly turned his eyes to Hyunjin, guilt present in his eyes.

"Grandfather...?"

"I'm... sor...ry..."

"What?"

The elder blinked and once again, a tear escaped his eye. "I'm... sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"H-Hap...pi...ness..."

"What?"

"Go... f-find... y-your... h-happiness..."

"I... I don't get it. What are you trying to say, grandfather?"

The elder did his best and slowly raised his hand, pointing at the certain direction. Hyunjin's eyes followed that direction and turns out, his grandfather was pointing at the name of the doctor assigned to him, Dr. Kim.

Hyunjin's eyes widened. He didn't need to think again to understand what his grandfather was trying to say. Thinking about it, it was indeed possible for their paths to cross in this certain situation.

Seconds later, Yeji entered the room and Hyunjin immediately moved from his place, hurrying his way out of the room to look for the surgeon of his grandfather.

He searched, and searched, and searched. He had already asked a lot of doctors, nurses, staffs around the hospital, but he found no clue on where the doctor may be.

He reached the garden, panting, still not knowing where the doctor is.

"Is there something wrong with my patient, Mr. Hwang?"

Hyunjin froze on his spot. There was no mistake, that voice clearly sounded familiar to his ears.

He turned around and there he was, Kim Seungmin.

He gave him a smile, "Hello, Hwang Hyunjin."


	38. Special Chapter

"Minji-noona!"

Her eyes lit up as she saw the little boy running to her direction. "Sungho!"

She crouched to the ground and let the little boy fall into her arms. She giggled, "Hello, little Sungho."

"Oh? Looks like we have a visitor."

She looked up and smiled at the two men in front of him, "Hello, Uncle Sungie and Uncle Lino!"

"Yongbin is here too, I see." Minho said as he turned to Yongbin who was beside Minji.

Yongbin flashed them a smile, "G'day, mate." 

Jisung brought his hand to Yongbin's head and hits him gently, "Yongbin-ah, we're not in Australia right now."

Yongbin chuckled, "I was kidding, Uncle."

"Minji-noona! Minji-noona!" Sungho called out.

"Hm? What is it, Sungho?"

"Sungho has a question!"

"Ask away, little boy." 

"Excuse me noona, do you have a boyfriend?"

Minji blinked, not knowing how to react.

Meanwhile, Jisung was in the back trying to stop his laughs. Minho turned to his husband, giving him a glare. "Sungie, what did you teach to our son again?"

"What? It's not me!" Jisung defended, bitting his lips as he try to contain his laughs.

"Tell me the truth or I'll punish you tonight." Minho told him in a low voice.

Jisung froze, "Oh for fuck's sake my back still hurts from last week!" He whisper-yelled.

Minho chuckled, sliding his arms around his husband's waist and giving a kiss on his cheek, "I was just kidding, love."

"I'm sorry Sungho, but your noona already has a boyfriend." Yongbin said, putting his arms around Minji's shoulder.

Minji rolled her eyes, putting away his arms from her shoulder and giving Sungho a smile, "No, Sungho. Noona doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Why is it that you're so nice to Sungho and yet so mean to me?" Yongbin complained.

Minji engulfed Sungho in a hug and eyed Yongbin, "Sungho is cute, that's why."

Sungho giggled, "Yongbinnie-hyung is jealous!"

"Do I sense a love quarrel here?" Minho teased.

"Uncle Lino, no! Yongbin and I are literally— Tom and Jerry!"

Yongbin sighed, "She's probably jealous of the girl I talked to earlier."

Minji rolled her eyes, "You're delusional."

Yongbin shrugged, "Whatever you say, princess. But I'll make sure that someday I'll be making you confess your love for me."

"Someone get him out of here already please."

* * * * *

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she wait for him. She has been checking her phone a lot of times already to check the time. She just can't help but feel paranoid at that moment.

The cafe door, opened, a man stepping inside. Meanwhile, she was still on her seat, looking at her phone, unaware that there was already someone approaching him.

Soon, she noticed there was a man standing in front of her. She slowly look up, brows furrowing in confusion as she somehow feel that the face in front of her was familiar.

Her eyes widened as he recognize him, standing from her seat "You?!"

The latter had the same reaction, "Are you— you mean to say you're the girl I have been chatting for a year?! Byeon Dasom?!"

"And you're telling me you're the guy I've been feeling affectionate with for a year, Park Jihoon?!"

They stood there, eyes widened as they look at each other.

"Well, shit."


	39. Chapter 39

There he was, standing right in front of his eyes, with a smile on his face.

Hyunjin just wanted to run to him and hug him tight, telling him how much he had always loved him, telling him how much he missed him. He wanted to feel Seungmin physically. Hell, they've been apart for ten years, and for those years, Hyunjin never really stopped thinking of him.

He tried to move on, but just by the thought of forgetting Seungmin pains his heart. He thought it would be easier if he completely forgets him, but it makes his heard heavier when the thought pops in his head.

Hyunjin wanted to run to him right at that moment and explain everything to him. He wanted to express his love for him as much as he can, he wanted to show him he really cared, and that his feeling has always been genuine towards him and Minji.

But Hyunjin couldn't. He was too ashamed to even keep his eye contact with Seungmin. He didn't even know why he still run around, trying to find him when he know everything has ended ten years ago. 

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, turning around from Seungmin and clenching his fist. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Seungmin took a few step forward closer to him, "Oh, really? Then... why are you looking for me?"

It was his instinct. It was his feelings. It was his heart that brought him to Seungmin. His mind knew he should stop, but his heart says otherwise.

"Oh—" His voice cracked, "I— I just wanted to— thank you... for— for saving my grandfather."

Seungmin hummed, "It's nothing. After all, it is indeed my job to save my patients."

Hyunjin gulped, trying to swallow the heavy feeling in his heart at that moment. "Seungmin."

"Yeah?"

Hyunjin clenched his fist harder, "T-Take care of yourself." He said, his voice cracking. "Minji as well— tell her to take care of herself." He told him. 

"Hyunjin."

"Don't stress yourself too much. You tend to do that."

"Hyunjin."

"Be sure to get enough sleep. I know your profession is not easy but don't forget your health."

"Hyunjin."

"Just—" Hyunjin paused, shutting his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Be happy." He stated. "Be happy and forget all the negativity that happened to you in the past. Just forget—"

"Jinnie."

Hyunjin stopped as he heard the name, turning his body back to Seungmin with his eyes widened, tears continue rolling down his cheeks. "What?"

Seungmin gives him a smile, "I missed you."

"Seungmin—"

Before Hyunjin could even finish his sentence, Seungmin ran to him and grabbed his cheeks, crashing his lips against the latter's. Hyunjin's eyes widened, but after a moment, he didn't hesitate to kiss Seungmin back, his hands going around the back of Seungmin's head, kissing him passionately and wholeheartedly.

They pulled away, a tear escaping Seungmin's eye with a laugh.

Hyunjin looked at him in the eye, "Why?"

Seungmin shook his head, "I don't know either." He said. "Maybe all these years... I've only been waiting for you after all."

"But— why? Aren't you— married?"

Seungmin chuckled, "Since when? As far as I remember, I never even fell in love with someone else since I met you." He said. He then took out something from the pocket of his lab coat, soon opening it and revealing the necklace. "I'm still holding onto this till this day." 

Turns out Seungmin has always been keeping his necklace close to him, inside his lab coat.

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist and connecting their foreheads. He opens his eyes and gazed at Seungmin, "Seungmin..."

"Yeah?"

"If I ask for one more chance, will you give it to me?"

Seungmin chuckled, wrapping his hands around Hyunjin's neck. "What do you think?"

"I— I don't know... you probably hate me now—"

Seungmin interrupts Hyunjin as he pecked on his lips, "So you mean to say I hate you when our faces are literally so close right now?"

"I—" Hyunjin sighed, "I just feel that the hatred you have for me has grown stronger for the past years. I mean— I do understand. Of course you'd hate me... after everything I've done to make you suffer..."

Seungmin lets out a deep breath, looking away from Hyunjin's eyes. "Honestly... I really hated you after I recovered my memories." He stated, before looking back to Hyunjin's eyes. "But one thing that I didn't realize is... I never really wanted you to go."

"What do you mean?"

"My mind was full of madness from your lies... that I didn't realize what my heart really wanted."

"And what did your heart really wanted?"

Seungmin gives him a smile as he stared deeply into Hyunjin's eyes. "You." He said. "Being with you even before I regained my memories made me realize... that I actually want a complete family."

"Seungmin..."

"When you left, it— broke my heart. You probably don't know, but I had a lot of regrets. I blamed myself for letting you go. I blamed myself for not giving Minji a father yet again. I blamed myself for not giving you a chance. And most of all— I blamed myself for lying that I don't love you..."

Hyunjin immediately pulled Seungmin in a hug. "No. Don't blame yourself. Everything is my fault."

Seungmin shook his head. "No, Hyunjin. I do. You did your part when you came back to Korea. You spent time a lot of time with us. You made Minji feel how it's like to have a father. You— you became a part of our family."

Hyunjin pulled away, placing a kiss on Seungmin's forehead. "Seungmin, I'm asking you again." He uttered. "Will you give me one more chance?"

Seungmin gives him a smile, "Is that even a question?" Seungmin told him before leaning in and connecting their lips once again.

They pulled away and connected their foreheads.

"I love you, Jinnie." Seungmin said.

Hyunjin leaned in and pecked Seungmin's nose. "I love you more, Minnie."

Hyunjin then takes out his necklace from the inside of his shirt. "Look." He said, showing the necklace to Seungmin. "This is the one thing I could never let go of."

Seungmin chuckled, bringing his necklace up to Hyunjin's and trying to connect them. "It's not complete."

"Of course it isn't." Hyunjin said. "There's one more person whom we should really be thankful of."

Seungmin gives him a smile, "She did connect the two of us again, after all."

"I wanna see her now, Seungmin. This time, not as a mere uncle... but as her father."

* * * * *

She dropped her phone to the ground as her eyes met with the person beside Seungmin.

"Minji, I have someone I want you to meet."

But Minji didn't have to wait for Seungmin to introduce to her who was currently beside him. Instead, she immediately ran to Hyunjin's direction, engulfing him to a tight hug.

"Daddy Jinnie!"

Hyunjin had his eyes widened. It has been years since he heard his daughter address him that name, and boy he missed it so much. He had been yearning for his family for so many years, and he had finally got what he wanted this day.

"I missed you so much, Minji."

"This isn't a dream right?" Minji questioned. "You're really here right?" She asked as she pulled away, looking at her father's eyes. "My father is in front of my eyes, right?"

"Y-You knew?"

Minji nodded, tears present in her eyes. "You have always been in my mind for the past weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still remember the days you played with me when I was still five. I still remember the days you were there to make me laugh and smile." She told him. "And now that I've grown up, I've come to realize that you might actually be my father. That the Daddy Jinnie who made my childhood memorable is my real father."

Hyunjin chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Minji, you really are like your papa. He really raised you well."

A tear escaped Minji's eye. Once again, she hugged her father tight, "Dad, don't leave us every again, please?"

Hyunjin turned to Seungmin who only gave him a smile and a nod in approval. "I won't."

Minji then turned her eyes to Seungmin who was still standing behind them, "Papa, what are you doing? Join us too!"

Seungmin chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine."

Minji and Hyunjin looked at each other and smirked. They let go of each other and eyed Seungmin.

"Oh no—"

The two immediately rushed their way to Seungmin and hugged him tight. Both of them place a kiss on Seungmin's cheeks, making Seungmin giggle.

"Aaaahhh, seriously?!"

Minji and Hyunjin chuckled, "We love you, Seungmin." Hyunjin said.

"Daddy and Minji loves you so much, Papa!" 

The three of them takes out their necklaces, smiling as they connected the pieces.

"It looks so... complete." Seungmin muttered.

Hyunjin placed a kiss on Seungmin's forehead. "That's because it is indeed complete."

"Daddy Jinnie is too flirty~" Minji whined.

Hyunjin chuckled, placing a kiss on his daughter's head. "I'm sorry, Minji. Daddy Jinnie just missed the two of you so much." He told her. "But don't worry, I'll stay by your side from now on. I'm not going anywhere."

"Funny how these necklaces really showed the proof of our connection." Seungmin muttered.

"It sure did. These necklaces just made me feel that no matter what happens... I'll always be looking for you. No matter how far we get... I'll always keep coming back to you."

Seungmin chuckled, hitting Hyunjin's chest playfully. "Silly."

Hyunjin placed a kiss on both Seungmin and Minji's forehead.

"Seungmin, Minji... I'm home."

**—END OF DETACHED | SEUNGJIN—**


End file.
